Star Cross Knight
by Neko Espada
Summary: A story about events which happened to Vandenreich members long before they invaded Soul Society. Juha Bach x Haschwald fic.
1. Chapter 1

In cold and gloomy Quincies' castle time went very slowly and all the days there were no differ from each other. But that day appeared to be very special.

A small group of Quincy-soldiers gathered in a throne room. The Emperor called them here to make an important announcement. Quincies were talking to each other discussing the reason why the Emperor assembled them today. But then they heard steps and immediately stopped their conversation.

Juha Bach entered the room. Soldiers lined up and concentrated their attention at their leader. The Emperor walked near them and took his place on the throne. After that he looked at his subordinates and finally talked to them.

"I don't like monotonous speech so let's move straight to business. You were called here because your potential allowed you to stand out among the other soldiers. You were able to attract my attention and should be proud of yourselves."-Emperor said.-"I promote all of you to the rank of Stern Ritter. I expect that your power and abilities will serve to our goals in the future."

"Such a honor.."-thought one of the soldiers the young blond-haired Quincy Haschwald.

He trained hard all the time and put all his effort into it. He was rather talented and strong indeed but he didn't expect to become a Stern Ritter in such a short time. It was a real surprise to him. He was so happy and felt very euphoric but still was able to control his emotions and kept calm while the Emperor was talking.

Quincy leader watched at his soldiers and assigned a letter of the alphabet to each of them according to the special abilities of every new-promoted Stern Ritter.

During this event the glances of the Emperor and blond Quincy accidentally met. It lasted only a few seconds but soldier got unusual and strange feeling. The Emperor already was looking in the other direction but Haschwald's heart was still pounding pretty fast.

Later that day at the evening blond Quincy was in his room. He was looking in the mirror at himself. His new uniform of Stern Ritter was sitting perfectly at him. But his thoughts were away of this fact at the moment.

"What was that today? His Majesty's look was so deep.."-blond Quincy thought, trying to understand that exactly he managed to see in the Emperor's eyes during that short moment.-"There were so many mixed feelings. I wonder about what His Majesty is thinking. What are his real feelings?"

Some time has passed since day when Haschwald became a Stern Ritter. All this time while performing his duties he did his best to equal the Emperor's hopes. So one day he was called to the throne room again.

When young Stern Ritter entered the room, the Emperor was already waiting for him there. Blond Quincy felt somehow uneasy because he left alone with the Emperor in this room. Besides he didn't know the reason why he was called here.

The Emperor suddenly raised from his throne and went to the blond Quincy.

"So, you are that gifted newbie Stern Ritter about which I heard so much."-Bach said walking around his soldier and watching at him very closely.

Suddenly young man felt that someone touched his hair ends. Probably the Emperor accidentally touched it while walking nearby.

"You have a very beautiful hair."-Bach remarked.

"Your Majesty..?"- Haschwald was really surprised and didn't know that to answer. He suddenly felt embarrassment and blushed a bit.

"Is something wrong? I made you a compliment just to shift your attention to some other theme. I thought it will make you to feel more freely in my hearing. You shouldn't be scared of me only because I am the Emperor. I am the same Quincy as you."-Bach said seriously.

"Yes, I understand. Forgive me my incivility, Your Majesty."- Haschwald said and started to behave more confidently.

"That's much better."-Emperor said with a smile.-"Actually I called you here for the important talk. You know, I noticed your great potential long ago before you became a Stern Ritter. You have many good qualities and seem to be able to take a big responsibility. So I decided to make you a leader among all of my Stern Ritters and other subordinates. You are still young but I am sure that you will be able to handle it."

After these words Emperor looked straight at blond Quincy.

"It's a great honor. You can count on me, Your Majesty."- Haschwald said and bowed politely.

"Excellent. Being a leader among my soldiers also means that you will become my right-hand man. I hope that I can rely on you and trust you as I trust myself."-Emperor said.

The news about Haschwald's promotion spreaded around the castle in no time. When he was going along the corridors, other Quincies watched him closely.

"Why such guy like him must be our leader?!"-Driscoll said with unpleased voice.-"To me he is more like a kid!"

"Don't be an idiot. He is more talented than you think. Besides His Majesty would never choose just anyone randomly without a good reason."-As Nodt said with her hissing voice, which often gave creeps to the other Quincies.

Some amount of time has passed since Haschwald became Emperor's right-hand man. As expected he succeeded in the performing of his new duties. He was spending many time near the Emperor and with each new day young Quincy started to understand his leader better and better.

One evening Haschwald was in his room and thought about all the events which happened so far. In a result he started to think about the Emperor again.

"Once he was a benevolent man who always tried to cheer up and support his comrades. But the war against Shinigamis turned him into a way he is now."-young Stern Ritter remembered the words of the oldest Quincy who once told the others about the events of remote past.

"His Majesty bears a very heavy burden. He forgot all the feelings. He thinks only about the revenge to Soul Society."-blond Quincy thought.-"This is so sad."

He raised from his bed and went to the mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a reflection of the confident young man instead of green newbie Stern Ritter whom he was before.

"I think I understand His Majesty's feelings better now. He needs someone who can support him all the time. I should become closer to him. So he always will be able to rely on me in any situation. I will help him to achieve our lofty goals. And, who knows, maybe I even will be able to awake his forgotten feelings, which he sealed away long ago."-Haschwald said to himself.-"I always will be near you, Your Majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

Time went and Haschwald continued to perform the duties of the main Stern Ritter. He was coping with his work rather well,though,sometimes he still felt a bit unsure,when the Emperor entrusted him some important tasks.

However,as time passed the blond Quincy got used to it. And as he was spending much time near His Majesty,he was able to learn better the Emperor's personality.

Haschwald was glad to be near his Emperor whom he respected very much. The only thing which was bothering the blond Quincy so far was the fact that he couldn't understand his own feelings. For example he pretty often felt Emperor's glance on himself and for some reason it made Haschwald to blush a bit. When blond Quincy was asking himself why it was happening he couldn't find the answer.

So being unable to understand the reason Haschwald decided to shift his attention at something else. He thought that skills training will help him to distract a little from his musings and headed to the training room.

Luckily no one was there so Haschwald could concentrate on his training without worrying that someone will disturb him. At first he started to practice with his sword but it didn't take much time because Haschwald's sword skills were at rather high level. After that he decided to practice with the bow and learn one new skill.

Haschwald trained for a while but it appeared that this skill was rather difficult to master. He tried another couple of times but still wasn't able to get the desired result. Haschwald almost decided to abandon the training but suddenly he heard a voice behind himself.

"Do you want me to help you with this training?"

Haschwald started in surprise and turned around.

"Your Majesty?Excuse me,I didn't notice you. What brought you here?"-Haschwald asked. He didn't hear how the Emperor entered the room.

"I was watching your training for some time and didn't want to disturb you."-Bach said.-"So,what about my offer?Do you want me to teach you this technique?"

"It will be a great honor for me,Your Majesty."-Haschwald answered.

"Very well. Actually this skill is not very difficult to master."-Bach said then stood near Haschwald and took his arm to show him how exactly he should hold the bow to perform the technique properly.-"You should aim a bit higher than usual so.."

While the Emperor was explaining,Haschwald turned his head to look at His Majesty and suddenly found out that the Emperor's face was only a couple of centimeters away from his own. Haschwald blushed deeply and his heart started to beat faster.

"Haschwald,are you listening to me?"-blond Quincy heard the Emperor's voice.

"Y-yes.."-Haschwald answered.

"You should pay more attention to my words if you still want to learn this skill."-Bach said.

"Yes. Excuse me,Your Majesty. I promise to be more attentive."-Haschwald said and tried to concentrate on his training.

When the practice was over and Haschwald succeeded in the learning of the new skill,he was really tired and headed back to his room to take some rest. But before he could lie down on his bed,someone knocked the door. After that Bambietta entered the room and raised her hand in greeting.

"Hi,Haschwald!"-she said.

"Oh,Bambietta. Do you need something?"-Haschwald asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to chat with you."-Bambietta said.-"You know,we were barely able to talk to each other since you became the main Stern Ritter."

"You should understand that I have many important work to do now and I am much more busy than before."-Haschwald said.

"But still it's not the reason to forget about your old friends, right?"-Bambietta said.

They chatted about various things for a while but then Bambietta's facial expression suddenly became artful.

"Ne,Haschwald. And what about your relations with His Majesty?"-she asked looking slyly at blond Quincy.

"Well,I think His Majesty trusts me."-Haschwald said.

"And what about you?"-girl asked.

"I am trying not to undermine his trust."-Haschwald answered.

"Eee~ And that's all?"-Bambietta said with factitiously disappointed voice but then smirked.-"I thought there is something more interesting than that."

"What do you mean?"-Haschwald asked wonderingly.

"Well, you know, I noticed that your attitude to His Majesty is a bit different in comparison to the other Stern Ritters."-girl said.-"It's like some special interest."

"I don't understand.."-Haschwald became a bit confused.

"Oh~ It's all right,Haschwald. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."-Bambietta looked mockingly at the blond Quincy and left the room.

Haschwald only sighed tiredly and went to bed.

"What a nonsense."-he thought before falling asleep.

Haschwald paid not much attention to Bambietta's words knowing her playful character and the habit to poke fun at the others. So he forgot about their chat on the next day.

Some time passed but life in the Quincies' castle was still the same and nothing extraordinary was happening there. One day Haschwald and the Emperor went through the corridor and blond Quincy was reporting to His Majesty while they were walking. The Emperor walked ahead listening to his subordinate but then suddenly he clutched his shoulder like if he all of a sudden felt a sharp pain.

"Your Majesty!Are you alright?What's happened?"-Haschwald cried and ran to the Emperor worrying about him.

"It must be one of his old combat wounds."-Haschwald thought.

He wanted to help but suddenly the Emperor returned to the normal state and looked closely at the blond Quincy.

"I am fine. Actually I just wanted to look how you will react. Why did you act like that?"-Bach asked.

"Well,I think that every soldier in this castle would do the same if he was in my place."-Haschwald answered wondering why His Majesty decided to test him.

"You think so?Hm,you are probably right."-Bach said.-"Well,I listened to your report so you may go now."

The Emperor went further through the corridor leaving confused Haschwald behind. The blond Quincy stood in place for some time and then suddenly he caught himself on the fact that he was wistfully looking at the leaving Emperor.

Later that day when everyone in the castle was sleeping,Haschwald was in his room and thought about everything that happened in these latter days. He also remembered about his talk with Bambietta.

"Looks like she was right after all."-Haschwald thought.

He wasn't able to fall asleep so he left his room and went along the corridor. After a short walk through the castle he stopped near the window and looked at the darkness outside. Haschwald stood like that for some time and then suddenly heard someone's steps. Blond Quincy turned in that direction and recognized the newcomer.

"Your Majesty?What brought you here in such an hour?"-Haschwald asked.

"I can ask you the same question,Haschwald. Looks like this night we both can't sleep."-Bach said.-"Actually,this happens to me rather often."

"Your Majesty,may I ask why?"-Haschwald said.

"Maybe it's because the memories of the remote past are still chasing me sometimes. Many time passed and probably no one already can remember that events. But I am still existing and remember every single detail of it. And maybe exactly this reminds me very often how much lonely I am."-Emperor said seriously looking somewhere afar.

"You are mistaken,Your Majesty!Everyone in Vandenreich worrying about you so you can't be alone!"-Haschwald said confidently.

The Emperor turned to Haschwald and looked closely at him.

"You think so?"-Bach asked thoughtfully then smiled.-"Well,at least you,Haschwald,are always trying to support me. I really appreciate it."

After these words the Emperor turned around and was going to leave.

"Your Majesty!"-all of a sudden Haschwald unexpectedly to himself called the Emperor.

"Yes,Haschwald?"-Bach turned to the blond Quincy.

"Well.."-Haschwald had no idea why he suddenly decided to call the Emperor so now he didn't know what to say and lowered his eyes.

Suddenly he felt how someone embraced him and pressed to himself. Surprised a lot Haschwald raised his eyes and saw the Emperor's face right in front of his own.

"Do you think that I didn't guess about your feelings?"-Bach said and kissed Haschwald on the lips.

The blond Quincy blushed deeply and his heart started to pound very fast. He was really surprised but still in the same time he felt happiness because he finally was able to understand his own feelings and found the reason of his attachment to His Majesty. It made him to hug the Emperor in return.

Bach tightly embraced Haschwald and whispered to him:

"I am glad to have you near me."

They stood like that for some time and then the Emperor released Haschwald from his embrace.

"You better return to your room now. We will have another busy day tomorrow. You should have a good rest."-Bach said.

"Yes,Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

They went in different directions but after a few steps Haschwald stopped and looked back. It appeared that the Emperor did the same and was watching him too. Haschwald smiled and headed back to his room. He felt like it was the happiest day in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Some time has passed since the day of Haschwald's night conversation with the Emperor. But since that time they have not even once spoke about their feelings to each other and didn't touch this topic anymore.

It was a very busy time in the castle and every Quincy had a lot of work to do. Haschwald was instructed to train the group of rookie soldiers so he didn't have time to talk with the Emperor. Besides His Majesty was really busy too and Haschwald didn't want to distract him from the important business.

So Haschwald concentrated on his errand which was given to him and started to teach rookies the basics of fighting. The young soldiers tried very hard and soon enough they were showing a big progress. During the one of such trainings Haschwald gave his students a task to practice a certain skill. While they were training he went to the nearby window and stopped there looking outside.

The blond Quincy started to think about his relations with the Emperor again. Since that night conversation he has really wanted to talk with His Majesty to find out what exactly the Emperor was feeling towards him. But since that day His Majesty showed no signs that he remember about that event. So Haschwald felt very unsure and didn't dare to ask Emperor about such things. Time went and the blond Quincy eventually started to think that it all was just a joke. Probably His Majesty never really loved him and...

"..Senpai!Senpai!..Are you listening?.."-the voice of one of the rookies suddenly interrupted Haschwald's thoughts.

"Oh. Yes, yes."-Haschwald threw off the heavy thoughts and turned to the young soldier.

"We finished our training. What should we do next?"

Later when the practice was over and Haschwald left the training room the young soldiers started to chatter.

"Did you notice?Haschwald-sama was daydreaming pretty often recently."-one of the Quincies said.

"Maybe he fell in love?"

"Oh,then I even feel a little jealous of that lucky girl!"-one of the female rookies said.

A couple of days later Haschwald and the Emperor went through the corridor and were talking about the military training and other such things. Haschwald was following His Majesty but almost didn't listen to him. The blond Quincy was deep in his heavy thoughts again. He went like that for some time but then suddenly he interrupted the Emperor's speech.

"Your Majesty,.. it's about that day when you kissed me.."-Haschwald said very hesitantly.

"Haschwald,now really is not the time."-Bach said without turning around.

Haschwald became very upset and continued to follow his leader who meanwhile resumed his speech.

"Yes,I understand. So it was just a game. Excuse me that I didn't get it from the very beginning."-Haschwald said quietly with sadness in the voice.

"Mm?What do you mean?"-Bach stopped and turned to Haschwald.

"It was the joke,right?You probably were just bored and decided to play with me for a while.."-Haschwald said lowering his eyes.

"What are you talking about,Haschwald?How could you think that I was playing with your feelings?"-Bach surprised.

"Well.. you have never told me what exactly you are feeling towards me.."-Haschwald said and kept silent for a while after that.

The Emperor was looking at the blond Quincy for some time. Then he came closer to Haschwald and embraced him.

"Sometimes you are such a fool."-Bach said and kissed Haschwald on the lips. Then he hugged the blond Quincy tighter and said quietly so only Haschwald could hear him.-"I love you,Haschwald."

Since that day Haschwald and the Emperor haven't hidden their feelings anymore and became closer to each other. Now Haschwald was even happier than at the time when the Emperor kissed him the first time. And now he was daydreaming rather often but,however,it didn't affect the performance of his duties very much.

So every Quincy was coping with their work well enough and the life in the castle was rather calm. But one day when Haschwald was walking through the corridor,he suddenly heard the sounds of fight. He hurried to that direction and saw the dent in the wall and two Stern Ritters who were quarreling with each other.

"Oh,come on,big man!Can't you answer such simple question?"-Berenice the Stern Ritter "Q" asked.

"Shut up!You are irritating me!"-Driscoll the Stern Ritter "O" cried and wanted to attack his opponent.

"Stop this at once!"-Haschwald ordered to them.

"Oh,commander is here."-two Quincies noticed Haschwald and immediately stopped their fight.

"Will you explain me what happened here?"-Haschwald asked them looking at the damaged wall.

Two Quincies exchanged glances and started to explain.

"Well,I wanted to test my special ability at the live target and chose Driscoll for that."-Berenice said.-"But as a result he pissed off."

"Of course!It's all your stupid questions fault!"-Driscoll said angrily and they started to quarrel again.

"Enough!Why are you acting like some vandals?Did you forget who you are?"-Haschwald asked.-"Just think about it!You are the two elite Stern Ritters who should set an example to the other soldiers. And you are showing such improper conduct."

"We apologize for that we did."-two Quincies said.-"It won't happen again."

"Very well. I hope so."-Haschwald said with a sigh.

Later that day Haschwald went to the throne room to report to the Emperor about the progress in rookies' training and other such things. Bach listened to the blond Quincy with attention and when Haschwald finished his report the Emperor asked him:

"And that's all that you wanted to report to me?"

"Yes,these are all the important events for today. Do you wish to hear something else,Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked trying to find out if he forgot to mention something else or not.

"Yes,I would like to know what that dent is doing in the wall of the main corridor."-Bach said.-"I heard,you were there today."

"Oh,that case."-Haschwald remembered.-"It was just a small quarrel between two Stern Ritters but I stopped it rather fast. So I thought that such insignificant event doesn't deserve the attention of Your Majesty."

"I see. And who are those two Stern Ritters?"-Bach asked.

Haschwald kept silent and didn't hurry to answer.

"What's the matter,Haschwald?Is it such a hard question for you?"-Emperor asked.

"Forgive me my rudeness,Your Majesty,but I can't tell you their names."-Haschwald answered.

"What?"-Bach surprised. He didn't expect to hear such answer.-"Why?"

"You will kill them."-Haschwald replied.

The Emperor smirked.

"Of course,I will. I don't need soldiers which can't even maintain the simple discipline in my army."-he said.-"Well,I am still waiting for your answer,Haschwald."

"Excuse me but I have to refuse you again,Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.

Bach frowned.

"What a nonsense!Why are you protecting those two idiots?"-Emperor asked a bit irritably.

"Your Majesty,you appointed me as the leader of Stern Ritters and that means that I am responsible for each of them. And as their leader I can't allow my subordinates to die. I vouch for them and promise you that such case will never happen again."-Haschwald said very seriously looking straight at the Emperor.

"Is this your final decision,Haschwald?"-Bach asked looking right into Haschwald's eyes.

"Yes,Your Majesty."-Haschwald said confidently.

The Emperor was silently looking at the blond Quincy for some time and then talked again.

"Looks like I made the right choice when appointed you as the main Stern Ritter,Haschwald. You really have qualities of the good leader."-Bach smiled.-"Very well. I will leave those two to you. I hope,you will explain them how exactly they should behave in my army. I expect that none of your subordinates will do such thing again. Because next time I won't be so yieldable as today."

"Thank you,Your Majesty. I promise,I won't let you down."-Haschwald said and bowed politely.

The Emperor looked at Haschwald for a while then rose from his throne and went to the blond Quincy. Haschwald didn't know what to expect from His Majesty. Everyone in the castle knew that the Emperor doesn't like when someone contradicts him and some soldiers had already lost their lives because of that. But some people,including Haschwald,who knew the Emperor's character and his habit to kill the objectionable subordinates,were mentally prepared to such an outcome which could happen to everyone in this castle.

The Emperor stopped near Haschwald and then suddenly smiled.

"Your determination - it's one of the qualities which I love in you,Haschwald."-Bach said to the blond Quincy and then kissed him.

A couple of days later when Haschwald was in his room, Bambietta visited him again. They talked for some time and then Bambietta mentioned the quarrel event.

"Jeez,Haschwald. You really know how to earn the others trust!Everyone heard how you saved those two fools back then."-Bambietta said.-"So you were able to earn the respect of all Stern Ritters and other soldiers. You are kinda a hero now!"

"Really?Well,they should also know that next time I won't be able to help them."-Haschwald said.

Then they chatted about various things.

"Ne,Haschwald. Have someone ever told you that you have pretty nice hair?"-Bambietta asked.-"Every girl would be envy you."

"Maybe."-Haschwald said remembering Emperor's words.-"So you envy me too?"

"Me?Not really. I am satisfied with my own hair."-while talking Bambietta touched Haschwald's strands.

"You shouldn't do that."-blond Quincy said.

"Why?"-girl asked.

"It's not right."-Haschwald said.-"You are not my girlfriend and.."

Bambietta only laughed.

"Girlfriend?Sorry,Haschwald,but you are not my type and I am not in love with you."-Bambietta said still laughing.

Then suddenly her eyes twinkled playfully.

"Ne,Haschwald. If I shouldn't do that then who may?"-Bambietta asked slyly and smirked.-"Maybe His Majesty?"

Haschwald blushed deeply and Bambietta started to laugh again.

"Stop that!"-blond Quincy said and frowned.

"Oh,ok. If you are not in the mood then I will leave."-Bambietta said and still laughing left the room.

Haschwald sighed tiredly and went to take some rest. The performance of his duties for today was finished and he had some free time. But blond Quincy didn't know how to waste it. So he decided to take a walk through the castle.

Haschwald went through the different corridors and didn't notice how he appeared near the Emperor's room. He stood there for a while but then still he decided to knock the door and entered the room. Haschwald looked around and then heard the familar voice:

"Oh,Haschwald. Do you need something?"

The blond Quincy turned to that direction and saw the Emperor who was sitting on the sofa.

"I thought I let you go after you completed your duties for today. Did you forget something?"-Bach asked then smiled.-"Or maybe you were missing me?"

"Yes."-Haschwald said realizing that it is really so.

"Well, it's nice that you visited me,Haschwald."-Emperor said.-"Don't stand in the doorway. Have a seat."

Haschwald went to His Majesty and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Why are you acting like a stranger,Haschwald?Sit closer."-Bach said.

Haschwald did as was told and sat closer to His Majesty. The Emperor put his arm around the Haschwald's shoulders and drew the blond Quincy to himself.

"We both were so busy the past few days. I wish we could spend more time together."-Emperor said and kissed Haschwald on the cheek.

It made blond Quincy to blush and he cuddled to the Emperor trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Who could think that after a thousand years I still will be able to fall in love with someone."-Bach said.-"To tell the truth you are my first love,Haschwald."

After these words Haschwald smiled.

"What?Does it sound funny to you?"-Emperor said a bit resentfully.

"No. I just thought that it sounds rather sweet."-Haschwald said.

"Maybe. I didn't expect that I still have some feelings after so many past battles."-Bach said while playing with Haschwald's hair.-"Speaking of which,you really wanted to know what I am feeling towards you but you didn't say me what you yourself are feeling. So what about you,Haschwald?"

Haschwald embraced the Emperor and said to him:

"I love you too,Your Majesty."

"I am glad to hear that,Haschwald."-Bach said with a smile and adjusted blond Quincy's hair.-"I think if we would met in the past or in some other time,I would still fall in love with the same person."

The Emperor kissed Haschwald on the lips then hugged him and said:

"Even if another thousand of years will pass,I still will love you,Haschwald."


	4. Chapter 4

The life in the Quincies' castle went on but all the days were busy and similar to each other. Because of that most of the soldiers especially Stern Ritters became very tired. Soon enough the Emperor noticed it and decided to give a break to his soldiers.

Stern Ritters were allowed to spent their day off in the World of the Living and the news about that spreaded around the castle very fast. The excitement of Stern Ritters could be felt everywhere and it became even more noticeable in the day of the trip to the human world.

Bambietta visited Haschwald to find out if he was ready to go or not. She rushed into his room and started to gabble about how she is happy and what she was planning to do in the World of the Living.

Haschwald was listening to her chatter while putting on the hooded cape worn over his casual outfit for the human world. This cape was special and hid the wielder's presence while traveling between worlds.

"Are you going to take your favourite hat with you?"-Haschwald asked putting the hood on.

"Of course!If someone ask me about it I will just say that I bought it in the anime store."-Bambietta answered then suddenly pretended to be surprised.-"Oh,are you going with us too,Haschwald?"

"What do you mean?"-the blond Quincy surprised.

"Well,I thought,you will stay alone with His Majesty and so on."-Bambietta said with a sly smile.

Haschwald blushed deeply.

"Stop that."-he said with a frown.

"Oh,come on,Haschwald. I am sure His Majesty needs someone to brighten up his loneliness while we.."-in the next second girl shrieked with joy and rushed out of the room.

Haschwald rushed after the laughing girl through the various corridors. Bambietta disappeared around the corner and blond Quincy followed her there. But in the next second he bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

The Emperor looked at the hooded person in the front of himself.

"Who.."-he said but then he saw the blond hair which fell from under the hood and recognized the person.-"Haschwald?What are you doing?"

The Emperor helped the blond Quincy to rise from the floor and Haschwald quickly started to apologize.

"It's not like the leader of my Stern Ritters supposed to behave."-Bach chuckled.-"Though,all of you were very excited recently because of that trip to the human world. Actually,I still think that it's not very good idea to go there. But okay. Just promise me that you will be careful there."

After these words Emperor kissed the blond Quincy.

"I will."-Haschwald said with a smile and hurried to the Gate of the Sun where other Stern Ritters was already waiting for him.

Soon enough the group of Quincies appeared in the house which served as a small base for them in the World of the Living. They left their capes there and then each of them went in their own direction.

"Haschwald, would you like to go with us?"-male Quincy with the scar on his face asked.

"No,I think I will walk alone today."-Haschwald answered.

"Ok. Then see you later,Haschwald!"-Bambietta said then took Cang's hand and they left.

Haschwald left the house too and went through the streets. He looked like an ordinary human which supposed that he won't stand out from the crowd but still many girls on the streets were looking at him closely and some of them even tried to attract his attention.

"Oh,I think I should have put on the wedding ring before going here."-Haschwald thought tiredly.

It was a rather hot day in the human world so soon enough Haschwald stopped in the park to take some rest in the shade of the trees. There he closed his eyes and started to think.

"I wonder how His Majesty is doing there now."-Haschwald thought and sighed.-"I think,next time I should stay with him."

The blond Quincy didn't notice how he fell asleep and when he woke up it nearly was the time when the Quincies should return to Vandenreich. Haschwald hurried back to the house from which they came. When he arrived,there was no one near the house yet.

"Looks like I am the first here."-Haschwald thought but then he heard that someone was running to him and turned to that direction.

"Haschwald,I need your help!"-panting Bambietta stopped near the blond Quincy.-"I lost my Quincy Cross pendant!"

"What?!It's really bad. I saw one of the Shinigamis around here. We will have a lot of problems if he find your pendant first."-Haschwald said.-"Let's hurry and find it!Come on!"

Bambietta ran forward showing the way and Haschwald followed her. Soon they stopped in the certain place.

"I think I dropped it around here somewhere."-Bambietta said.

They started to look for the pendant but were not able to find it.

"By the way, why did you ask me not your boyfriend to help you?"-Haschwald asked.

"I think,his opinion about me could change because of such event. He probably won't like to meet with girl who loses such important Quincy item."-Bambietta answered.

"Well,I don't think that Cang would act like that and.."-suddenly Haschwald noticed how something sparkled in the sun not far away from them. He turned to that direction and saw the man on the other side of the street who was holding the lost pendant.-"Oh,no!It's that Shinigami."

"Damn it!I hope,he didn't find out about us yet!"-Bambietta started to worry.-"We must get rid of him as fast as we can."

The two Quincies unnoticed followed the man with a pendant. Soon enough he walked into the dark alley and disappeared from their sight. There Shinigami took out his cellphone and started to call Soul Society. While doing that he looked closely at the pendant he found.

"Hey,you!Give it back!"-Shinigami heard a voice and saw the angry girl near himself.

In the next moment the arrow flew from behind and hit the cellphone destroying it. Surprised Shinigami quickly turned around but immediately was slashed in half by Bambietta's sword.

After that Quincy girl got back her pendant and along with Haschwald left the alley.

"Thanks,Haschwald. You helped me a lot."-Bambietta said cheerfully.

"Just be more attentive next time."-Haschwald said.-"And I hope,His Majesty won't know about it."

"Won't know about what?"-the two Quincies suddenly heard a voice behind themselves. They turned to that direction and saw the Emperor.

"Your Majesty?Why are you in the World of Living?"-Haschwald asked.

"Well,I suddenly felt bored and decided to look how my soldiers spending their free time in the human world."-Bach answered.

"Aren't you attracting humans attention?"-Haschwald asked because His Majesty was wearing the Quincy outfit.

"Maybe. But a few people I met on my way just said something about 'cosplaying' and the guy named Gold D. Roger. I don't think that they found out who I really am."-Bach said.-"But I still waiting for the answer to my question. What so special happened today about which I shouldn't know?"

"Well,actually,I lost my pendant today. But we were able to find it pretty fast so no one noticed it."-Haschwald said. In fact,he didn't want to lie to his leader and felt very guilty about that. But if he would tell the truth then,in the best,case Bambietta would never be allowed to visit the human world again.

"Really?"-Emperor asked.

"Yes,I am sure about that."-Haschwald answered.-"I promise,it will never happen again."

"I hope so."-Bach said and watched at the sky.-"I think it's time to go back to Vandenreich now."

Bambietta nodded and hurried to the house where the others probably already gathered. Haschwald wanted to follow her but the Emperor stopped him.

"Why do you think I came here?"-Bach asked.

"Huh?"-Haschwald surprised.-"But you said you were bored and.."

"You are so naive,Haschwald."-Emperor hugged the blond Quincy and gave him a kiss on the lips.-"It's because I was missing you."

A couple of days later Bambietta visited Haschwald again.

"Do you know that today will be a small party among Stern Ritters?"-girl asked.

"I didn't hear about it. I hope,it won't be too noisy. You know,His Majesty really don't like when he is disturbed like that."-Haschwald said.

"Don't worry about it. The party will be held in the far part of the castle so His Majesty won't hear it."-Bambietta said.-"So,are you coming too?"

"I don't know."-Haschwald said.-"I don't really like such events."

"Oh,come on!It will be fun!"-Bambietta said.

Later that day Haschwald and Bambietta entered the room where the party was held. The other Stern Ritters already were there and the room was rather crowded because of that. Bambietta saw her boyfriend in the crowd,waved and went to him pulling Haschwald after herself. The three Quincies found a free place and sat there.

They were talking about various things while the other Stern Ritters were having fun. Someone brought the disks with different music which now was filling the room with nice tunes. But soon enough the music became much louder and the Quincies started to act more noisy. Haschwald noticed this change in the crowd behavior and turned to Bambietta.

"What's going on with them?"-he asked.

"Well,you know,someone from our guys were able to bring some booze with them from the human world."-Bambietta said and smiled guiltily.-"Oh,I didn't tell you earlier?My bad."

"And you promised that it will be a quiet party."-Haschwald sighed and tried to calm down the other Quincies but without any result.

"Oh,just leave them. I think,they will calm down soon by themselves."-Bambietta said.

"I hope so."-Haschwald sighed.

They didn't notice how the small party grown into something bigger and uncontrollable. Gradually people in the room started to behave more saucily. Buzzbee took out the two bankai-stealing medallions and put it on his chest.

"Hey,guys!Look at my boobs!"-he cried.

People around him started to laugh loudly and someone changed the song to "Gangnam Style". Now room became even more noisy. Haschwald tried to stop this mess again.

"Oh,come on,dude!Just have fun with us!"-totally drunk Buzzbee said and put his arm around Haschwald's shoulders.

Haschwald tried to detach Buzzbee from himself but punk held tight.

"What's up?You don't like me?Don't be so mean."-Buzzbee said breathing alcohol at his comrade then he embraced the blond Quincy tighter and brought his face closer to Haschwald's.-"Relax,dude!"

Meanwhile the song changed again and topless Driscoll climbed on the table. He started to swing his shirt in the air and sang horribly out of tune:

_"I am too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt.."_

Haschwald just could not resist and laughed looking at this drunk fat man. A couple of seconds later all the bottles with booze in the room suddenly exploded as well as the stereo system. After that the silence came immediately and everyone turned to the doorway. The Emperor was standing there with his arms crossed and looked at the Quincies in the room. It appeared that he was standing there quite a long time watching at this mess. And without any doubts,he was really angry.

"Did I enter the room with my best soldiers or some dirty pub?"-Bach asked in icy tone.

Everyone in the room kept silent. Looked like that all who was drunk slowly started to sober up after their leader's words.

"And these supposed to be the pride of my army!"-Bach continued his speech.-"Another such event and I will make you to repeat the military training from the very beginning."

He turned around and headed to the exit of the room and before leaving gave a cold glance to Haschwald who still was embraced by Buzzbee. When the Emperor left,the Quincies in the room started to talk but already not so loud as before. Haschwald finally was able to free himself from Buzzbee's clutch and quickly followed the Emperor.

"Your Majesty!Please wait.."-Haschwald called the Emperor but Bach just ignored him.-"You got it all wrong.."

"Got wrong what?"-Emperor stopped and turned to the blond Quincy.-"The fact that you were the part of that outrageous event and hugged with that guy?"

"No,it's not like that.."-Haschwald said.

"I don't want the other men to touch you."-Bach said.-"Besides,it looked like you two were having fun there."

Haschwald tried to explain something but the Emperor just waved away from him.

"Never mind. Just go and tell them how exactly they should behave in my army."-Bach said.-"Actually,you had to do it before they started that mess. And I didn't expect you to take part in it. The leader of my Stern Ritters shouldn't act like that."

"You are right,Your Majesty."-Haschwald became sad.-"Maybe I am just don't fit in this role. You probably should have chosen someone more worthy for this appointment."

"I don't want to see someone else in your place,Haschwald."-Emperor said.

"Why?"-Haschwald asked.

"Because I love you,fool."-Bach replied.

"Is that supposed to be the main strong reason?"-Haschwald thought.

The Emperor put the hand on Haschwald's shoulder.

"Besides,I know that you are the only one,except me,who can handle with that bunch of vandals. You were able to earn their respect and many soldiers look up to you. This means that you are perfectly coping with your duties."-Emperor said and stroked Haschwald on the cheek.-"And also,I trust you and believe in you. No one better fits to be my right-hand man than you,Haschwald."

The noise coming from the party room started to become louder again.

"I think,you should calm them down now."-Bach said and before letting Haschwald go,drew the blond Quincy to himself and kissed him.-"I am counting on you,Haschwald."

"Yes,as you say,Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied and encouraged by the Emperor's words headed back to the room,where the other Stern Ritters began to make a noise again.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days passed after the party organized by Stern Ritters. Although the Emperor was dissatisfied with the improper conduct of his soldiers,he still didn't make them to repeat the military training from the very beginning as he promised before. But Stern Ritters could guess that their leader won't just ignore such outrageous event and won't leave it without consequences.

Haschwald was resting in his room,when his sleep was suddenly disturbed by someone's chuckle. Haschwald opened his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Bambietta?What are you doing here?"-the blond Quincy asked and yawned.

"I came to tell you that His Majesty is calling all Stern Ritters for the meeting in the throne room. He probably will scold because of that party."-Bambietta replied.-"You'd better don't be late."

"I know."-Haschwald said looking at the clock.-"But why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Well,you were sleeping so soundly so I didn't want to disturb you."-Bambietta said and smirked.-"You know,you had such contented face and were muttering "your majesty.. your majesty" in your sleep."

"What?"-Haschwald blushed.

"Ne,Haschwald. Why you don't lock the door of your room for the night?"-Bambietta smirked again.-"Are you waiting for someone to visit?"

Haschwald threw the pillow at girl. She evaded and ran out of the room laughing joyfully.

As Bambietta predicted,the Emperor was talking about that mess which his soldiers made during the party.

"I hope,you understood how a soldier of Vandenreich should behave."-Bach said in conclusion.-"And for what you did,I forbid you all to go to the World of Living from now on. And you won't go there until I allow you to visit it again. I also hope that you will never bring unnecessary items with you from there again. It is in your best interest."

Some busy days passed after that and then Stern Ritters finally got some free time.

"I am bored!I had so many plans for the World of Living and now we stuck here for I don't know how long."-Bambietta complained.-"And what about you,Haschwald?Do you have any ideas how we can spend our free time?"

"Well,as for me,I was planning to visit the castle library and check some Daten there."-Haschwald said.-"You know,it's important to know about your enemies as much as possible."

"I think I will make you a company."-Quincy girl said.

They went to the library. There Haschwald took a book with Daten,sat at the table and started to read. Bambietta sat opposite him and started to chatter about various things. It took some time but then at last she finished her monologue and left the library. Only then Haschwald could finally concentrate on his reading.

He was reading the book for some time but then his eyes slowly started to close and the blond Quincy didn't notice how he fell asleep. Haschwald didn't know how long he was sleeping but then he felt how someone stroked him on the head and left a warm kiss on the cheek.

The blond Quincy opened his eyes and looked around. But it seemed that there was no one else in the library besides him.

"Must be just a dream."-Haschwald thought and stretched himself.

Then he closed the book and went to one of the bookcases to return the book to its place. Haschwald put the book on the shelf and took a step backward but suddenly stumbled upon someone. Haschwald turned his head and recognized the person.

"Your Majesty? Excuse me,I didn't notice how you approached."-Haschwald said.

In the next moment the Emperor hugged the blond Quincy from behind and Haschwald felt a warm breath near his ear.

"Why do you think I gave my soldiers some free time today?Actually,I was hoping that you will visit my room instead of the library."-Emperor said and kissed the blond Quincy.-"I wish,you could spend your time with me more often,Haschwald."

"I am sorry,I haven't thought about it."-Haschwald said.

"It's all right. Checking the Daten in these books sometimes is important too. I would like my other soldiers to do it as well."-Bach said with a smile then gave another kiss to the blond Quincy and left.

Haschwald was looking at his leaving leader for a while but then suddenly the book fell on the floor nearby and it made the blond Quincy to shudder in surprise. Haschwald turned to that direction and saw the male Quincy with the scar on his face who dropped the book a moment ago. Now he quickly picked it up and put it on the shelf trying not to look at Haschwald. However, the blond Quincy was able to notice the guilt which flashed in the eyes of this guy. Quincy with the scar put the book in its place and hurried to leave.

"I wonder how much he was able to see."-Haschwald thought.

This event was bothering Haschwald during the all following days. He paid attention to the other Stern Ritters' attitude to him but didn't notice any changes. No one neither mocked him nor whispered behind his back. But still Haschwald was worried all the time.

Soon Haschwald was instructed to train the rookie soldiers again. He went to the training room and found out that two other Stern Ritters were sent there as well. It were Bambietta and her boyfiend Cang Du - the guy who was in the library.

"We will help you,Haschwald."-Bambietta said waving to the blond Quincy.

During the training Haschwald was trying not to meet glances with Bambietta's boyfriend. But then,while Bambietta was explaining something to the young soldiers and Haschwald was watching them from the side, Cang suddenly came closer and talked to Haschwald.

"Haschwald, can we talk?"-he asked.

"Eh,about what?"-Haschwald asked feeling tense.

"I wanted to apologize to you because the other day I was at the wrong time in the wrong place and saw something which I shouldn't see."-Cang said.-"I noticed that you were feeling uneasy recently. But,don't worry,I didn't tell anyone and was not going to do it."

"Really?Well then,it's nice to hear."-Haschwald said not looking at his interlocutor.-"But I wonder what do you think about me now."

"I have no rights or reasons to blame you,Haschwald. I know,it's not my business but still,I think that everyone here would be glad,if they knew that His Majesty has someone he really loves. Everyone would be happy that His Majesty is not so lonely as before."-Cang said but then he noticed that this theme is unpleasant for Haschwald.-"Besides,I have already known about your relations."

"What?"-Haschwald surprised.-"From who?"

"Actually,Bambietta told me."-male Quincy replied.

"Are you gossiping about me?"-Bambietta came closer to her friends.

"How could you?!"-Haschwald said indignantly but then noticed that some rookies were looking in their direction and lowered his voice.-"You promised that you won't tell anyone!"

"I did. But Cang began to be jealous and thought that we are dating with you,Haschwald. So I had no other choice but to tell the truth."-Bambietta started to justify herself and her boyfriend nodded.-"Sorry about that."

"Oh,ok."-Haschwald only sighed.-"And how many more people know about it?"

"No one else. And we won't tell anyone,right?"-Bambietta turned to her boyfriend and he nodded again.-"I swear on my favourite hat!"

"I hope so."-Haschwald said.

After this conversation the blond Quincy felt a bit better but still he was morally tired. So he decided to unwind from all the recent events and went to the castle roof. There he stopped near the balustrade and leaned on it.

He stood like that for some time, looking into the darkness, and sighed. Then Haschwald suddenly felt how someone put the arms around his waist and drew the blond Quincy to himself.

"Why are you so sad,Haschwald?"-Emperor asked.-"I noticed that you looked really worried recently. Did something happen?"

"No,nothing special."-Haschwald replied.

"I can see that it's not so."-Bach said.-"You know that you can tell me if something is bothering you."

"I was just worring about our future important battles."-Haschwald answered evasively.

"Is this the real reason?"-Bach asked.-"You know,sometimes I think that you are not telling me all the truth,Haschwald. And it makes me sad."

Haschwald turned to the Emperor.

"It's not like that,Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.-"I always try to tell you the truth."

"Even when you are covering the fault of your subordinates?"-Bach asked with a smile.

Haschwald had nothing to answer and only guiltily looked to the side. Emperor laughed and hugged the blond Quincy.

"It's never mind though."-he said, kissing Haschwald.-"I trust your words in any case."

"Is it because you love me?-Haschwald smiled slightly.

"I think,I don't even need the other reason."-Emperor replied.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks have already passed since the day when the Emperor forbade his soldiers to visit the World of Livings. Because of that most of the Stern Ritters were really bored during their free time.

One day Bambietta visited Haschwald again. She rushed into his room and asked the blond Quincy to follow her.

"Is it something important?"-Haschwald asked.

"Well, not really."-Bambietta said.-"Are you bored too, Haschwald?"

"Maybe just a bit."-blond Quincy replied.

"Then you should definitely go with me. I know how to cheer you up."-Bambietta said and before Haschwald could refuse, she took his hand and pulled him after herself.

"May I know where are we going?"-Haschwald asked.

"Well, you see, I was in the shower a few minutes ago and I wrote a swearword at the misted glass of the shower stall. Let's go and laugh at it together!"-Bambietta said joyfully.

"Don't you have anything else to do?"-Haschwald asked tiredly.

"No, considering that we are not allowed to leave this castle at the moment."-Bambietta said.-"Besides, I was really bored."

"Why should I take part in this nonsense?"-Haschwald thought before Bambietta pulled him after herself again.

They entered the room with shower stalls and looked around.

"So? Where is your swearword?"-Haschwald asked hoping to leave soon.

"It's gone. What a pity!"-Bambietta said looking at the clear glass of the shower stall.-"Now I need to write it again."

Bambietta turned on the hot water and started to wait when the glass will fog up again.

"Can you stop to fool around and.."-in the next moment Haschwald heard steps and familiar voice nearby.

"Quick! Hide!"-Haschwald said and pushed Bambietta into the shower stall. Then he hid there too and closed the door from the inside.-"What His Majesty will think if he find us here together?"

Bambietta wanted to say something but didn't do it because in the next moment the Emperor entered the room and stopped near the doorway.

"Haschwald, are you here? I wanted to talk to you about your work and duties but if you are busy now then I will leave and we will talk later."-Bach said.

"No, it's all right, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said and gave a sign to Bambietta to not make noise.

Lucky for them the shower stall glass became misted again and the Emperor didn't see the two Quincies who were hiding inside. The Quincy leader started his speech which appeared to be really long.

The water in the shower was still turned on and it was really hot there. Because of that the two Quincies had to unbutton their uniform. Besides it became rather stuffily there and two soldiers started to feel dizziness. So when Emperor was asking something Haschwald was replying rather absently.

"What's the matter, Haschwald? I hope you don't think that I am trying to peep at you."-Emperor said.-"I would have never stooped to such vile thing."

After these words Bambietta started to choke with silent laughter.

"Quiet, you!"-Haschwald whispered angrily to her.

But Bambietta couldn't stop already. She continued to laugh leaning on Haschwald but then she suddenly slipped on the wet floor and started to fall along with Haschwald.

In the next moment both Quincies fell out of the shower stall right in front of their surprised leader. The two soldiers were soaked to the skin and their uniform was still unbuttoned. Moreover Bambietta landed right at Haschwald and now was sitting on him.

Haschwald looked up and noticed Emperor's unpleased glance.

"It's not that you thought, Your Majesty.."-Haschwald said trying to get up.

Emperor was looking at his soldiers for some time but then turned to leave.

"When you finally stop your fooling around and start to behave as befits the soldiers of my army."-Bach said and left.

"Get off me already!"-Haschwald said to Bambietta who still was sitting on him.

But the Quincy girl didn't hear him because she started to laugh again.

A couple of days later Emperor assembled his Stern Ritters for the talk. At this meeting he finally allowed them to visit the human world again.

"I expect that your behavior will be better than before and no alcohol will be brought to my castle this time. I hope that this visit to the World of Livings will help you to unwind a bit so you will stop to go crazy from boredom."-Bach said and looked expressively at Haschwald and Bambietta.

When other Stern Ritters left the room, the Emperor turned to Haschwald.

"Do you have any plans for a visit to the human world?"-Bach asked.

"Actually,this time I wanted to stay at the castle with you, Your Majesty."-Haschwald answered.

"Really? Then it's very nice of you, Haschwald."-Emperor smiled.-"Maybe it's a coincidence but I also wanted to spend time with you at your next visit to the human world. You may call it a date if you want."

A few days later Haschwald was in his room when Bambietta visited him again.

"Ne, Haschwald. I heard His Majesty is coming with us this time."-Bambietta said.-"So, where will you go together? Will it be a romantic evening or a candlelight dinner?"

"I don't think that we are going to have something like that."-Haschwald said.-"Besides, it's not your business."

"Ok. Then in such case you can go to McDonald's or watch the cockfight."-Bambietta said and laughed.

"Any other stupid ideas?"-Haschwald asked.

"All right. Listen. I am sure that you don't know what you should do at your first "date". So how about I will give you some advices?"-Bambietta said.-"Actually, these advices are intended for the girls but I think it's never mind right now."

"Fine. I will listen to you."-Haschwald said tiredly. He knew that in any case Bambietta won't leave him alone until she tells everything she wanted to say.

Soon enough all Stern Ritters gathered near the Gate of the Sun and were ready to go. But the Emperor wasn't there yet. So Quincy soldiers headed to the World of Livings without him and appeared in the same house as before. When the other Stern Ritters left the house, Haschwald left alone there.

"Maybe His Majesty changed his mind."-Haschwald thought but in the next moment he felt how someone put the hand on his shoulder.

The blond Quincy turned around and saw the Emperor who was wearing the outfit for the human world just as his soldiers who went here today.

"Well? Are you ready to go, Haschwald?"-Bach asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied cheerfully.

Emperor took Haschwald's hand and they left the house. They took a walk through the various streets. It was a nice warm day and many people were at the streets. But it seemed that they paid no attention to the Quincy couple. The Emperor noticed that and wanted to kiss the blond Quincy.

"Eh, Your Majesty.. I think we shouldn't do it among the crowd."-Haschwald said.-"Someone will notice."

"It's all your imagination, Haschwald. They are not even looking at us."-Bach said.-"Well, except that kid over there."

A small kid nearby was looking with interest at the Quincies. In the next moment his mother appeared near him.

"It's not polite to stare at the other people."-she said to her son.-"Let's leave that cute girl and her old father alone."

"Cute.. _girl_?"-Haschwald thought.

"Old.. _father_?"-Emperor thought.

The both Quincies got a big anime sweat drop near their heads.

The couple walked around the town a bit more.

"Where would you like to go, Haschwald?"-Bach asked.

"Well, how about to go to the cinema?"-Haschwald offered.

"All right. If you want so."-Emperor said.

_"Couples are pretty often going to the cinema. It's a common place for the date."_-Haschwald remembered Bambietta's words.-_"In the most cases couple chooses a horror movie."_

Haschwald decided to follow Bambietta's advices and chose that genre. The two Quincies entered the cinema hall and took their places. There were not many other people around them so the cinema hall was almost empty.

The movie started but neither Emperor nor Haschwald were not really impressed. The both Quincies saw enough blood during their life.

The other cinema visitors were watching the movie and paid no attention to the Quincy couple. So Emperor put his arm around Haschwald's shoulders and embraced the blond Quincy.

_"Don't let your boyfriend to use the darkness in the cinema hall as advantage."_-Haschwald remembered Bambietta's advice.-_"He may try to dissolve the hands in the dark."_

In the next moment Haschwald felt how the Emperor put the other hand at his hip. The blond Quincy shuddered from surprise and pulled away from His Majesty.

"What's wrong, Haschwald? I just wanted to hug you."-Bach said a bit surprisedly.-"I am not some kind of monster from this movie, you know."

"Eh.. yes.. sorry."-Haschwald said and let the Emperor to hug him again.

The Emperor drew Haschwald to himself and kissed him.

"That Bambietta and her stupid advices!"-Haschwald thought a bit irritably.

The blond Quincy moved closer to the Emperor and put his head on His Majesty's shoulder. Haschwald tried to concentrate on the movie but it was really boring and soon enough Haschwald fell asleep.

When the blond Quincy opened his eyes, the movie was already over and the other viewers started to leave the cinema hall. The two Quincies followed them and left the cinema building.

They went along the street and stopped near the cafe with tables on the street. Two Quincies sat at the table and Haschwald made an order. Soon enough the waitress brought them their coffee.

_"..and don't let your boyfriend to flirt with the waitress.."_

"Not in our case, I presume."-Haschwald thought looking at the Emperor who did not take his eyes off him.

Then Haschwald noticed that the waitress from before was looking at him with interest in her eyes.

_"..and if someone will try to flirt with you, remember that decent girls don't look back to the whistle.."_

"Girls? I am not a girl."-Haschwald thought tiredly and tried to kick Bambietta's advices out of his head.

"Let's leave this place and go somewhere else, Haschwald."-said the Emperor who noticed the waitress' glance too.

Two Quincies left the cafe and went further along the street. Soon they reached the nice-looking park and entered it. There were many different couples sitting on the benches.

"It's better to find a more calm place."-Bach offered.

They went under the shade of trees away from that noisy place and stopped only when everything around became quiet. The noises coming from the main park area were not heard in this part of the park and no one was seen around.

The Emperor sat under the big tree, leaned against it and pulled Haschwald by the hand making the blond Quincy to sit on his lap facing him. Haschwald blushed deeply after this. The Emperor only smiled and stroked Haschwald on the cheek.

"Come to think of it, we can call it our first date, right?"-Emperor said.

"Yes, I think so."-Haschwald replied.

"Say, Haschwald. What else are people usually doing during their date?"-Bach inquired.

"Well.."-Haschwald tried to remember something from Bambietta's words.-"As I know, they give flowers."

"Flowers, huh? Well, there are many of them around here."-Emperor said meaning the flowers which were surrounding them now.-"But you are prettier than any flower, Haschwald."

"Eh.. well.. if you say so, Your Majesty.."-Haschwald didn't know what to reply and blushed again.

"You are even cuter with this blush."-Bach smiled and drew Haschwald to himself.

Emperor kissed Haschwald's chest at the place where the blond Quincy forgot to fasten the upper buttons of his shirt. Emperor started to move up leaving the warm kisses at Haschwald's neck. The blond Quincy gasped slightly and His Majesty continued to move up until he reached Haschwald's lips and left another kiss there. Then the Emperor hugged Haschwald and started to whisper some warm words in his ear. The blond Quincy only blushed again and again.

Soon the two Quincies noticed that it was the time to go back to Vandenreich.

"Let's return."-Bach said rising from the ground along with Haschwald.

They went through the park to the main alley.

"Did you like our today visit to the human world?"-Emperor asked while they went.

"Yes. I am so happy that you spent so many time with me today, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied with a slight smile.

"Well, looks like the human world is not such bad place as I thought. Although, I think, that is not the main point in this case."-Bach said.-"No matter where I am, it can become the best place, if you will be near me, Haschwald."


	7. Chapter 7

Some amount of time passed after Stern Ritters' last visit to the World of Living. Right after that visit Quincy soldiers had to return to the performance of their duties. So busy days in the castle started again. Stern Ritters and other soldiers had a lot of work to do and got their another day off not soon enough.

On the next day after the off-time Haschwald was sleeping soundly. After a couple of tough busy days he finally was able to get a normal sleep.

Then Haschwald suddenly felt someone's presence nearby and understood that someone else was in his room. The blond Quincy opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the Emperor who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Most likely he was sitting there for some time and was watching at his sleeping soldier. Emperor noticed that Haschwald was looking at him and smiled to the blond Quincy.

"Oh,Your Majesty. Do you need something?"-Haschwald asked and sat on the bed.

"Yes,I planned to talk about your future work and wanted to give you one task."-Bach said then sat closer to the soldier.-"By the way,you are so cute when you are sleeping,Haschwald."

"Really?"-the blond Quincy asked blushing a bit.

He was going to get out of the bed but then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in the loin. Haschwald surprised and with a short "oh" sat back on the bed.

"I didn't know that there is so high humidity in our castle which causes the pain in the bones."-confused Haschwald said.

Emperor was looking thoughtfully at Haschwald for some time and then asked: "Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"-Haschwald asked feeling a bit dizzy and tried to gather his tangled thoughts.-"What happened yesterday?"

"Try to remember."-Bach smirked looking away.

Haschwald concentrated and started to remember.

Yesterday was a day-off and at the evening all Stern Ritters gathered in one room. They were chattering,joking and had fun.

Haschwald was resting too. He was sitting on the sofa near the table and filled the cup with tea. While a tea was cooling down Haschwald looked around to find out what other soldiers were doing. He noticed to his displeasure that some of the Stern Ritters were drunk again. But fortunately they didn't start to make a mess like last time and were acting quietly enough. So Haschwald decided to leave them alone.

While the blond Quincy was looking at the other soldiers, a small group of Stern Ritters was whispering behind his back. They were looking at Haschwald from time to time and giggled. Then they decided something and after that Bambietta left the group and went to Haschwald. She started to chatter with him about some various stuff. Meanwhile other Stern Ritters from this group crept up to the table and poured some alcohol into Haschwald's cup. Then pranksters left still unnoticed and Bambietta followed them.

Haschwald drunk his tea and soon enough he got a strange feeling. He suddenly wanted to have fun with other soldiers who started to make a mess again. Drunken soldiers were making many noises and group of pranksters was laughing loudly at drunk Haschwald.

Soon enough the noise coming from the room attracted Emperor's attention and he appeared there.

"As I see,you didn't learn a thing from my words and making the same mess as before again."-Bach said giving an angry glance to his soldiers.-"You should know that my patience will not last forever."

Then Emperor noticed Haschwald who was staying near the wall. The blond Quincy still felt rather bad and dizzy. Bach asked what happened to Haschwald and some soldiers explained to him.

Emperor's glance became really unpleased. He said some threatening to his soldiers and left taking Haschwald with him. Outside the room blond Quincy felt a bit better but still was a little dizzy.

Emperor led the blond Quincy to his room which was closer to get to from here than Haschwald's. After they entered the room,Bach made Haschwald to sit down on the sofa.

"Sit here until you return to normal state. And then you can go back to your room."-Bach said and sat near his soldier.

Emperor expected Haschwald to sit quietly until he will feel better but instead of that the blond Quincy started to act more freely. Still drunk Haschwald leaned on the Emperor and asked with surprisingly sober voice: "Your Majesty,do you like me?"

"Of course I like you,Haschwald."-Bach replied.-"Now stop pushing me and sit properly."

Haschwald did as was told. He was sitting quietly for some time but then stood up and took off his uniform cape. So now he was wearing only casual Quincy outfit.

"What are you doing,Haschwald?Do you want to catch a cold?"-Bach surprised.

"But it's so hot here."-Haschwald replied.

"Sit down."-Bach said.

"Ok."-Haschwald said and sat on the Emperor's lap.-"So,what do you like in me more,Your Majesty?My hair?My appearance?Or maybe my character?"

"Calm down,Haschwald."-Bach said tiredly.

"Oh,you don't want to answer."-Haschwald said and made a cute displeased face.

He left the Emperor's lap and went to the door going to leave.

"Come back here,Haschwald."-Bach said.

"Make me."-Haschwald said with enticing voice and smiled.

Emperor sighed and went to his soldier.

"I have already told you that you will stay here until you feel better."-Bach said and locked the door.

"But I already feel better now."-Haschwald said.

He followed Quincy leader back to the sofa but didn't sit on it. Instead of that Haschwald went closer to the Emperor and cuddled to him.

"I desire you,Your Majesty."-Haschwald said,pushed His Majesty on the bed nearby and then sat again on Emperor's lap.

Bach only smiled and didn't resist. Haschwald smiled back and gave His Majesty a very passionate kiss. Then the blond Quincy unbuttoned his shirt and..

Haschwald remembered what happened next and blushed deeply. Emperor noticed it and said: "So you remembered everything. You see? I would have never taken advantage of your helpless condition. It's all the strange effect which that alcohol caused on you,Haschwald."

Haschwald felt really embarrassed and lowered his eyes.

"I apologize for my improper behavior,Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.

"Don't worry about it."-Bach said. He stroked Haschwald on the head and then kissed him on the cheek.-"Actually,I even liked your behavior. And I wouldn't mind if you would act like that every time we.."

"Excuse me,Your Majesty,but I thought you wanted to talk about some task for me."-Haschwald didn't want to talk about that unpleasant theme anymore and changed the subject.

"Oh,yes. I almost forgot."-Bach smiled.-"Do you remember what I promised to make that idiots to repeat the military training if they will make a mess again?So I decided to do it after all and I want them to repeat the informational part and make them read the Daten from the library. But I also need you to give them some lectures about our enemies and then check their knowledge of Daten. Will you do it for me,Haschwald?"

"Yes,you can count on me,Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.

"Very well."-Bach said and then noticed that Haschwald looked really sad during all this time. Then he hugged the blond Quincy tightly and gave him another kiss.-"By the way,I wanted to show you something that will probably cheer you up. Come on. I will wait for you near the training room."

After these words Emperor left the room. Soon enough Haschwald joined him and they entered the training room. There Haschwald saw the Stern Ritters who were drunk yesterday. And the group of soldiers who played a trick on the blond Quincy also was there.

Stern Ritters were breathing heavily because Emperor made them to do a very exhausting skills training. Haschwald and Emperor were watching at these soldiers for some time.

"I wonder why Hasch-san is not training with us."-Buzzbee whispered to his buddy NaNaNa.

"Because your commander is the only one who does his work right and knows how to behave properly in my army."-Bach somehow managed to hear the words of Stern Ritter.-"Any other questions?"

But no one dared to talk now. After that Haschwald left the room. Before following him Emperor told to Stern Ritters in the room: "And if anyone else will ever try to do such vile thing as yesterday to your commander again they will definitely pay with their lives. I don't need soldiers who don't obey their leader's orders and don't respect him. I am not going to be so indulgent anymore. I hope everyone get it because I won't repeat it again."

After these words Emperor left the room. Only Bambietta understood that in fact it was the Emperor's revenge for Haschwald not the scold for making a mess again.

Haschwald was waiting for His Majesty not far away from the training room.

"So?Did it cheer you up?"-Bach asked.

"I think there was no need to do it. Such stupid joke doesn't deserve the attention of Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.

"But it's important for me,Haschwald. I am not going to let anyone to tease you. Let's see what else I can do with them."-Bach said with a smirk and started to think.

"Please,don't do anything else to them,Your Majesty. I think they had enough."-Haschwald said.

"Fine, I won't. But only because you asked me,Haschwald."-Emperor said and kissed the blond Quincy.

On the next day Haschwald called his friends Bambietta and Cang for the talk.

"So what do you need,Haschwald?"-Bambietta asked joyfully and wanted to say something to mock Haschwald again as she often did.

"Don't even try. I am not in the mood."-Haschwald somehow guessed the girl's intentions.-"Especially after that you did."

"Hey!I didn't know that they were planning to do!They just asked me to distract you and that's all."-Bambietta started to justify herself.-"I didn't even know that they will do such a thing to you. I swear!"

"You forgot to add "on my favorite hat"."-Quincy with the scar said.-"In such case,I think Haschwald won't trust you."

"Not you too!"-Bambietta said a bit irritably. She doesn't like when someone was trying to mock her.

"In any case it does not justify your fault."-Haschwald said inflexibly.

Bambietta hid behind her boyfriend's back and showed the tongue to Haschwald.

The blond Quincy ignored her and started to talk why he called them here. He told them about His Majesty's task.

"So I need someone who knows the Daten well enough to help the others who are bad at it."-Haschwald said.-"I hope both of you were visiting the library with Daten rather often so you can help me with it now."

"You can count on us,Haschwald."-Bambietta said from behind the back of her boyfriend.

They discussed some things before the other Stern Ritters appeared in the room. The three Quincies explained to others what Emperor was needing from them and then Haschwald started his lecture.

"Let's start from the simple - the recognition of your enemies."-Haschwald said.-"Bambietta,will you help me with it?"

"Ok."-Quincy girl said and took out the sketch which she had been drawing a couple of minutes ago. Some kind of old man with small fires around him was drawn there.-"Tell me who is this."

The silence came and lasted for some time until someone gave it a try.

"Emm.. Gandalf?"

"Are you kidding or what?"-Haschwald surprised.

"... Gandalf with the fire skill?"

"No! It's Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. His Majesty's and our worst enemy!"-Haschwald said.-"Don't tell me you haven't heard about him."

"Of course we did. But we have never seen him before so we don't know how exactly he looks like."-someone replied.

"It's because you have never opened the book with Daten about him before."-Haschwald sighed tiredly.

"It's because Bambietta's drawing skills sucks!"-someone in the group said.

"Who said that?!"-Bambietta cried angrily trying to find the culprit.

"Stop it."-Haschwald said and continued his lecture. He started to show the pictures of Gotei captains and stopped at the fox-like guy.-"Who is this?"

"Byakuran with new hairstyle?"-Bambietta asked.

"Who?Oh,never mind. It's Ichimaru Gin."-Haschwald said and started to talk about the Third Squad captain.

Next time Haschwald stopped at the man with glasses and asked the same question again.

"TYL Sho-chan?"-Bambietta suggested.

Haschwald threw the chalk at her. After that Quincy girl hid among the group of other Stern Ritters.

"It's Aizen Sosuke. One of the Special War Potentials."-Haschwald explained.

Next the blond Quincy started the lecture about the lieutenants. When he stopped at Hisagi,Bambietta talked again.

"Why he has this tattoo?Is he a Mukuro fan?"

Haschwald just ignored her.

After the couple of days full of lectures passed,Stern Ritters finally started to show the progress. Haschwald was awfully tired after that. He went to his room and lay on the sofa to have some rest. As a result he fell asleep rather fast.

Later when he opened his eyes he found out that his head was lying on the Emperor's knees. Quincy leader was sitting on the sofa and stroked Haschwald on the head from time to time.

"Oh,Your Majesty. I didn't hear how you entered the room."-Haschwald said not hurrying to raise his head from Emperor's knees because he found it rather comfortable and pleasant to lay there.

"I visited you to find out how the performance of my task to you is going."-Bach said.

Haschwald told him about the lectures.

"I am sure they remembered the most important parts of Daten."-Haschwald said.-"And I also sent them to the library a couple of times."

"You did well as always,Haschwald."-Emperor smiled.-"I knew that I can count on your help every time."

"Thank you,Your Majesty."-Haschwald said with a weak smile.

"Is something wrong?"-Bach asked.-Are you tired or something is bothering you,Haschwald?"

"Well,actually,yes."-Haschwald said and sat on the sofa.-"It's about that joke with alcohol the other day. I just thought which me you like more. The ordinary one or the drunken. I think the latter was the one you liked more."

"Don't say such nonsense,Haschwald."-Bach said.-"I love only the ordinary you and no one else. And I don't want you to get drunk again and do the actions which normal you will never do. Your true character and feelings are more important for me than the false ones."

"Really?"-Haschwald asked. The first time since that day he felt better because of His Majesty's words.

"Of course. Because I love you,Haschwald.-Emperor said and kissed the blond Quincy.-"I wonder how much times I should repeat it to you."


	8. Chapter 8

As time went Haschwald still was busy with the task given to him by His Majesty. He continued to give lectures about Daten to the other Stern Ritters. They already showed some progress but their knowledge of Daten wasn't perfect yet.

But Emperor considered the task done. He told Haschwald about it, when they were in the throne room. Then Quincy leader mentioned the events of the last Stern Ritters' party.

"Do you remember that drink which those idiots poured in your cup?I think it was not the ordinary alcohol but some kind of liquid, made in laboratory conditions. Otherwise, it didn't cause the strange effect on you and some other soldiers, who were drunk that day. I think someone from our research team is creating such thing to make the soldiers "have more fun". So I want you, Haschwald, to try to find out who is doing this. We need to stop the production of this thing, until we lost some of our soldiers. Who knows what can happen to them, if they continue to drink that liquid."-Bach said.-"Will you try to do it,Haschwald?"

"You can leave it to me,Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

"I know."-Emperor smiled and drew Haschwald to himself to give him a kiss.

On the next day Haschwald met Bambietta in the corridor and told her about His Majesty's new errand.

"If you want to earn my forgiveness for what you did at the party, then you should help me with this business."-Haschwald said to girl.

"Ok. I will help."-Bambietta said.

They headed to the lab of research team which was situated in the castle basement. Two Quincies entered the room and looked around. It appeared to be empty and no one was seen there.

They went to the tables with different documents and started to examine it. Soon the two Stern Ritters found suspicious notes with some recipe written on it.

"Looks like it's the one which we had to find."-Haschwald said and destroyed the notes.

Suddenly a man appeared in the lab and noticed the Stern Ritters. It was the main researcher's assistant.

"Hey!What are you doing with my precious notes?!"-he cried with anger.

"It must be the culprit!"-Bambietta said pointing at the man.-"Fast!Catch him!"

The assistant understood that he was revealed and rushed out from the room. The two soldiers quickly followed him. They were running through the various corridors, until they reached the room where the man hid a moment ago.

There was no lighting in that room. Bambietta started to shot many arrows into the darkness, trying to hit the culprit. Suddenly one of the arrows thrusted into something and in the next moment many sparks started to fall from somewhere.

It appeared that arrow hit some machine and made it to explode. Smoke filled the room and scared assistant ran out of the room. Right after that the two Quincies heard his scream. They left the room and saw the dead culprit. Emperor, who killed that man a moment ago, was staying nearby.

"I think that dangerous drink will never appear in my castle again."-Bach said to his soldiers.-"Well done."

During the next couple of days the temperature in the castle gradually began to fall and soon enough it became really cold there. It appeared that the destroyed machine from the basement was connected to the castle heating system and it needed some time to be repaired.

Haschwald was sitting on the sofa in his room and read the book. He was freezing badly and his uniform was not warm enough to protect him from the cold. Suddenly he heard how someone entered the room. Haschwald put away the book and turned to the newcomer.

"Do you need something,Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked.

"It's pretty cold in my room so I decided to visit yours. Maybe here temperature is higher."-Bach said and sat on the sofa near the blond Quincy.-"Do you feel cold,Haschwald?"

"No,not at all."-Haschwald said but then sneezed.

"Looks like it isn't so."-Emperor noticed that Haschwald was shivering from cold and moved closer to the blond Quincy.-"Do you want me to warm you?"

"Huh?"-Haschwald became a bit confused.

Emperor took off his cloak and wrapped Haschwald in it. Then he drew the blond Quincy to himself, hugged him tightly and kissed on the lips. Haschwald's cheeks were suffused with blush and he felt much better. The Emperor's body was rather warm so Haschwald cuddled to him. The blond Quincy gradually started to warm. He felt really comfortable and his eyes slowly started to close. Before falling asleep Haschwald felt how the Emperor kissed him again.

On the next day Haschwald was waiting near the Gate of the Sun for the group of Stern Ritters which had to return after their mission in the human world. Soon soldiers appeared not far away from the blond Quincy.

"Oi,commander!We are back!"-Shaz Domino said and Bambietta raised her hand in a greeting.

"I am ready to listen to your report."-Haschwald said.

"Can we talk but not here?"-Buzzbee asked in a low voice.

"Huh?Ok, let's go."-Haschwald surprised.

Haschwald and the other Stern Ritters went to the nearby empty room. There they finally started their report.

During their mission in the World of Living Stern Ritters had to watch after the certain group of Shinigamis and find out that they were planning to do. Shinigamis from this group were seen a couple of times near the house in the human world which Quincies used for travelling between Vandenreich and the World of Living. It was bothering the Emperor and he sent his soldiers to spy after the enemy.

"We found out that those guys are the special group which acting independently of Soul Society. So they are not reporting to Soul Society about their actions and other things."-Buzzbee said.-"But I think they were able to find out something about us and were spying near that house."

"In such case I should immediately report it to His Majesty."-Haschwald said and headed to the door.

"Please wait!"-other Stern Ritters suddenly cried in unison.

"Huh?What's wrong?"-Haschwald stopped and turned to them.

"Well,you see,I think they noticed how we were spying after them and most likely guessed who we really are."-Buzzbee said with a bit guilty voice.

"Luckily for us, they won't tell anyone in Soul Society about it. Because their base is situated in the human world and they never leave it."-Bambietta added.

"But still it will be better if His Majesty won't find out that we were revealed. He will be really angry if he will know about it."-Buzzbee said.

"Then in such case we should finish this mission by ourselves."-Haschwald decided.-"We will go to the human world and get rid of that group. And only then I will report everything to His Majesty. Were you able to find out where their base is situated?"

"Yes. The whole group should be there now."-Berenice said.

"Then we will go there right now. Are you ready?"-Haschwald asked.

Other Stern Ritters nodded and followed their leader.

Soon enough they appeared in the World of Living and headed to the enemies' base. They reached it soon. It was the old building of some warehouse.

Stern Ritters started to wait until all the enemies will gather in this building and then attacked their base. Shinigamis were rather strong but still Stern Ritters were able to get rid of them.

"I think it was the last one. Let's return."-Bambietta said after killing the last enemy.-"But wait. Where is Haschwald?"

Stern Ritters started to look around searching for their leader but the blond Quincy wasn't seen anywhere. Then suddenly soldiers heard Berenice's worried voice nearby.

"Quickly!Come here!"-she called the others.

Soldiers hurried there and saw the dead leader of Shinigamis group. Badly hurt Haschwald with the bleeding wound on his chest was lying nearby. He was unconscious and the blood was flowing from his wound. It appeared that enemy leader used some dirty trick before death to hurt his opponent.

Stern Ritters took wounded Haschwald and hurried back to Vandenreich. When they returned, Emperor already has been waiting for them near the Gate of the Sun.

"How did you dare to leave again without my permission?"-he asked with unpleased voice but then noticed wounded Haschwald.-"What happened there?"

Soldiers started to explain to his leader what happened. Meanwhile some doctors appeared and took Haschwald with them.

Later that day Emperor visited the infirmary. The nurse met him in the room and told him about Haschwald's condition.

"Don't worry,Your Majesty,we healed him with special technique and not even a scar left on his body."-nurse said.-"But Haschwald-sama lost many blood so he is still unconscious. But I am sure he will recover soon."

When the nurse left, Emperor went to Haschwald's bed and sat on its edge. He took Haschwald's hand into his own and was sitting like that for some time, watching at the blond Quincy and listening to his steady breathing. Then Emperor moved closer to the blond Quincy. He adjusted Haschwald's hair and kissed him on the cheek. Haschwald mumbled "your majesty" in his sleep but still remained unconscious.

On the evening of the next day Haschwald finally woke up. The nurse noticed it and started to remove the bandages from his chest.

"You know, while you were asleep, His Majesty has been spending many time near your bed. He really worries about you, Haschwald-sama."-nurse said.

"Yes,you are probably right."-Haschwald replied with a weak smile, still feeling a bit dizzy.

Then he heard steps nearby and after that the Emperor entered the room. Nurse took bandages and left. Emperor locked the door behind her and then turned to Haschwald.

"I need to talk to you."-Bach said.

He burst into angry speech about the arbitrariness and other such things. Emperor has been scolding for pretty long time and Haschwald only replied something and apologized from time to time.

"About what you only thought? What if the other Shinigamis would know about our existence?"-Bach sat on the edge of the bed and continued his speech.-"Why didn't you report to me about that you were planning to do? And what if you were taken to Soul Society as a captive? They would have sent you to their mad scientist for the experiments. You almost endangered the whole Vandenreich."

"I am really sorry,Your Majesty. It's all my fault."-Haschwald said guiltily.-"I am ready to pay with my life for that if.."

"You idiot. Haven't you still understood how much I was worrying for you?"-Bach said already without anger.

"Aren't you angry at me?"-Haschwald surprised.

"Fool. How can I be angry at the person I love?"-Emperor said and kissed Haschwald.-"By the way, how is your wound?"

After these words Emperor reached out his hand and touched Haschwald's bare chest at the place where the wound was before. The blond Quincy shuddered slightly from that.

"What?Is it still aching?"-Bach asked.

"No, it's.. just your fingers are cold,Your Majesty."-Haschwald became embarrassed a bit.

"Well,the heating system still wasn't repaired yet."-Emperor said.

He started to move his hand, stroking on Haschwald's bare chest. The blond Quincy suddenly felt really warm and his body started to burn in the places where His Majesty touched him. Emperor moved closer to Haschwald and slightly pushed him back, making the blond Quincy to lie down on the pillow. Then the Emperor slowly started to kiss Haschwald's chest. It made the blond Quincy to gasp often and then his breath quickened. Emperor continued to leave warm kisses at Haschwald's chest,then moved to his neck and finally reached Haschwald's lips.

Then the Emperor lay down on the bed near his soldier and drew Haschwald to himself. He hugged him and gave him another kiss on the lips.

"If they would have taken you as a captive, I would have destroyed the whole Soul Society by myself only to save you, Haschwald."-Emperor said and stroked the blond Quincy on the head.-"I am so glad that you are safe now."


	9. Chapter 9

After the event with Shinigami group from the human world Emperor called Haschwald to throne room for the talk.

"I gave you many different errands recently and during all this time I haven't thought to check your fighting skills even once."-Bach said to his soldier.-"The enemy from before was able to hurt you badly. And even if it was just an accident, I think you should concentrate on the training of your abilities now."

"And what kind of training should I do?"-Haschwald asked.

"This time I will train you by myself."-Emperor said.-"I will try to teach you everything I know. It won't be bad, if you will learn a couple of new skills. And also it will be easier for me to monitor your training."

Soon they arrived to the training room. There Emperor decided to check some of Haschwald's basic skills first. The blond Quincy completed this task rather fast. Then Bach started to teach his soldier a new skill.

Emperor explained the details of new training and that Haschwald should do. After the explanation the blond Quincy tried to repeat it in practice. He concentrated and started to gather reishi for the attack but then he suddenly felt how the Emperor embraced his waist.

"Eh, Your Majesty. Aren't we supposed to train now?"-Haschwald asked.

"Sorry. But you are so cute, when you are serious, Haschwald, that I just can't concentrate on your training."-Bach said, kissing Haschwald on the cheek and then resumed his explanation.

During the time spent in the training room Haschwald's skills and abilities improved a lot. When another skill practice was finished, Haschwald headed to his room to take some rest. Emperor followed him.

"Say,Haschwald. What do you think if we and our Stern Ritters will leave the castle for the time until the heating system will be recovered? We can visit some places in the human world where temperature is higher than here."-Bach offered.

"I think it's a good idea, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.-"But where will we go?"

"Let's ask our soldiers which place they would like to visit."-Emperor said.

When other Stern Ritters heard the news about small vacation, they became really excited and offered many ideas about the place for visit. And as a result they chose the one of the ideas which everyone liked.

"So we are going to the hot springs, huh? Sounds fun."-Bambietta said.

A couple of days later Emperor and his Stern Ritters put on the casual outfits for the human world and went to the Gates of the Sun. They headed to the World of Living and appeared near the small town situated at the foot of the mountain. They stopped at the nice old inn which was almost empty. Though it was the summer but not many visitors were living in the inn at the moment. So all Quincies got the place at the inn without a problem.

After soldiers got their rooms and looked around, they headed to the hot springs, where no other visitors were at this time. Haschwald was going among the group of male Stern Ritters to the spring and was listening to their talk.

"I just can't wait anymore!"-Buzzbee said enthusiastically.-"Let's peep at the girls, when we get to the spring! It will be fun!"

Emperor heard that and quickly pulled Haschwald out from the crowd by the elbow.

"I think you will go to the separate hot spring with me not with those idiots."-Bach said.

"What?"-Haschwald surprised a bit.-"But.."

"Besides, I don't want them to stare at your body in that spring. And I don't want you to be the part of some stupid and outrageous peeping game."-Bach said with the tone that brooked no objection.-"I think you don't have the compelling enough arguments to contradict me."

Haschwald had no other choice but to join His Majesty at the adjacent hot spring. He tightly tied the towel on his hips and went to the spring. The Emperor already was there in the water at the opposite side of the spring. Haschwald got into the water too but at the short distance from His Majesty. The blond Quincy sat down waist-deep in the water and tried to relax. But even when he was not looking at the Emperor, he still could feel Bach's glance at himself all the time. Quincy leader was obviously intentionally devouring the soldier by his glance to make Haschwald to blush. The blond Quincy felt really embarrassed and lowered neck-deep into the water.

"Why are you so mean, Haschwald?"-Bach asked with a smile.-"Don't you want to move closer to me?"

"Won't you do something special then?"-Haschwald inquired.

"What do you mean by "special"?"-Emperor asked a bit mockingly.

"Well, you know..."-Haschwald replied with embarrassment.

"What a nonsense, Haschwald."-Bach said.-"You perfectly know, that I would have never done something like that, if you are not in the mood."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty. It was rather rude from my side."-Haschwald said and moved closer to the Emperor.

"Can I at least hug you?"-Bach asked smiling again.

"Of course you can, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said, confused a bit.

Emperor hugged his soldier tightly and gave him a kiss on the lips.

After some time Bach asked: "Don't you mind to wash my back?"

The blond Quincy nodded and did as he was asked.

"You have such gentle hands, Haschwald."-Emperor said with satisfied voice.

"Really?"-Haschwald blushed a bit.

"Yes. Do you want to swap places?"-Bach asked.

They changed places and Quincy leader started to wash Haschwald's back. Then he stroked blond Quincy on it.

"Your skin is so sensitive."-Bach said.

The blond Quincy felt rather pleasant and finally was able to relax. Emperor finished washing and started to kiss Haschwald's back. The blond Quincy felt warmer though he already was staying in rather hot water. Then Emperor turned blushing Haschwald to face him and kissed his soldier on the lips again.

When Haschwald left the hot spring, he met with the other male Stern Ritters.

"What I missed?"-he asked them.

"Bambietta was trying to peep at us instead."-Cang said.-"She stopped only after I asked her not to do that."

"That's not fair! It supposed to be us who had to peep after her."-Buzzbee said.-"Although, I still was able to peep at As Nodt. I didn't see much because she was wearing the towel but damn! She has a rather sexy body!"

Suddenly As Nodt appeared behind Buzzbee.

"Next time I will gouge out your eyes."-she said in icy tone.

Buzzbee and others who were trying to peep immediately hurried to leave.

It was already rather late and Haschwald headed to his room in the inn. That inn was the old-style type so its visitors had to sleep in futons instead of ordinary beds. When Haschwald entered the room he saw the Emperor who laid his futon near Haschwald's.

"Why are you so surprised,Haschwald?"-Bach asked.-"I hope you don't mind if I will share the room with you."

After the visit to the hot spring Haschwald felt really sleepy. His eyes started to close when he got into his futon. Before falling asleep he felt how His Majesty stroked him on the head and wished a good night.

On the next day Quincies found out that there will be a summer festival in the small town not far away from the inn. So at the evening all soldiers put on kimonos and yukatas and headed to the place where the festival was held.

Haschwald met Bambietta and her boyfriend there. Quincy girl was wearing not only yukata but also her favorite hat. She looked at Haschwald and smirked.

"You are looking like middle-aged woman in this kimono, Haschwald."-Bambietta said.-"Maybe you should have put on the feminine yukata instead?"

Haschwald gave her the displeased glance. Girl laughed then pulled her boyfriend Cang after herself. Haschwald was looking at them until they disappeared among the crowd. Then he felt how someone touched his shoulder and turned back. Emperor decided to visit this festival too but he refused to wear kimono. He said that it would make him to look like some Shinigami. Quincy leader watched at Haschwald with appraising glance.

"This kimono really suits you, Haschwald. You are so cute in it."-Bach smiled.

"Oh, you are embarrassing me, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

Emperor kissed the blond Quincy on the cheek then took his hand and they went through the crowd looking at the festival. Soon enough they met Bambietta again. While Emperor was watching away, she pulled Haschwald to herself and started to whisper.

"Did you know how girls sometimes attract their boyfriend's attention during festivals?"-Bambietta said and started to explain.-"I can insensibly drop this goldfish, I won at the festival, into the neckband of your kimono, if you want. I think it will have an interesting effect."

"Stop this nonsense."-Haschwald said.

He noticed that Emperor was watching at them and hurried to return to His Majesty. They walked between the various stalls for a while.

"Maybe we will go to more quiet place?"-Bach offered.

They went under the canopy of trees and appeared on the river bank. The noise from the festival was not heard here. Two Quincies sat under the tree and were listening the sound of water in the river.

Emperor embraced Haschwald but it accidentally made the kimono to fall from blond Quincy's shoulders. Before Haschwald could fix it, Emperor started to kiss his bare chest and shoulders. Haschwald's heart began to beat faster and he was breathing a bit quicker than before. Then Emperor fixed his soldier's kimono and left another warm kiss on Haschwald's lips.

Quincy leader wanted to say something but then suddenly some flashes appeared in the night sky. Two Quincies turned their heads and started to look at the fireworks, which were shining and then disappearing in the sky. Then Haschwald turned to Emperor again.

"Did you want to say something, Your Majesty?"-he asked.

"I wanted to say that I love you, Haschwald."-Bach said, kissing his soldier again.-"And that I really like to spend time with you."


	10. Chapter 10

On the next day after the festival all Quincies were rather tired and sleepy. They had fun during the whole previous night and returned to the inn at very late time.

Haschwald opened his eyes and found himself lying in His Majesty's warm futon. He was tightly embraced by the Emperor who was sleeping nearby. The blond Quincy was surprised a bit. He knew that he fell asleep in his own futon and didn't remember how he moved closer to the Emperor.

"Well, I took you to my futon because you were calling me in your sleep. So I thought that you want me to be nearby."-Emperor said, smiling slightly, after he woke up.

"Not again."-Haschwald thought a bit irritably about his habit to mutter in his sleep sometimes.

Haschwald wanted to say something but then sneezed a couple of times. He suddenly felt a bit dizzy. Emperor sat near his soldier and put his hand on Haschwald's forehead. It appeared to be rather warm.

"Looks like you caught a cold near the river last night."-Bach said.-"I think you should stay in bed today."

Haschwald did as was told and spent a day lying in his futon while the other Stern Ritters were resting in the hot springs again.

Later that day Bambietta came to visit Haschwald. She sat nearby and was chattering about various things until Emperor appeared in the room and chased her away.

"But I just wanted to cheer him up."-Bambietta said.

"He needs some rest now. Go and tell the others to not disturb him."-Bach said closing the door behind Quincy girl.

After that Emperor sat near Haschwald's futon.

"Do you need something, Haschwald?"-he asked.

"No, nothing. But.."-Haschwald took Emperor's hand while talking.-"Can you, please, stay with me for a while, Your Majesty?"

"Of course I will."-Bach smiled and kissed his soldier on the cheek.

"Aren't you afraid to catch a cold too?"-Haschwald asked.

"Don't worry about it. I won't get ill."-Emperor said.-"No disease can affect me. Otherwise I couldn't have lived for so long time."

Haschwald spent a couple of days in his warm futon and quickly recovered from his illness. So on the next day the blond Quincy decided to visit the nearby town along with other Stern Ritters. It was a nice and hot summer day. Haschwald felt well and healthy after recovering from his illness. He walked alone through the streets for a while but didn't find anything interesting in this small town. So he decided to return and headed back.

Meanwhile in the inn Emperor left the house and went in the nice garden which was adjoined to the inn building. It was really quiet there now. All Stern Ritters went to the town and no one was nearby except Bambietta who caught a cold too and now was sleeping in her room. Her boyfriend Cang went to the town to buy something for her that could cheer her up a bit.

Emperor sat under the tree in the garden. Everything around was so calm so he closed his eyes and started to think. He remembered that time when he have not told Haschwald about his feelings yet. At that time he didn't know what the blond Quincy was feeling towards him and couldn't decide should he ask ask him about it or not. Emperor thought that in such case Haschwald would be really surprised and would not have understood his intentions. At that time Emperor was only looking at Haschwald from the side thinking how it could be nice if they were together. He wanted to touch him, to feel the warmth of his body near himself, to kiss him and to say how he really loves him.

In the next moment Emperor heard steps nearby. It interrupted his thoughts and Quincy leader opened his eyes. He saw Haschwald who was staying in front of him. The sun was shining at Haschwald and slight breeze was blowing at him making Haschwald's hair to wave in the wind. It made Haschwald to look even more beautiful than usual. The blond Quincy noticed Bach's glance and smiled to him.

"Why did you return so early, Haschwald?"-Bach asked.-"Haven't you been in the town?"

"Well, actually, I was missing you, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said and sat near the Emperor.

"Really? Then it's very nice of you, Haschwald."-Bach said then put his arm around Haschwald's shoulders and kissed him.

"Were you thinking about something important, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked.-"I hope, I didn't disturb you."

"No, it's all right. I was just thinking how it's nice that we are together now."-Emperor said then looked right at his soldier.-"Say, Haschwald. What would you do if I didn't tell you about my feelings that day?"

"Well, I think that sooner or later I would have told you about my feelings by myself."-Haschwald replied.

"Really? Wouldn't you have been worried that I could be angry at you because of that?"-Bach asked.

"I think, it wouldn't have bothered me in that case. I would have told you anyway not worrying will you be angry at me or not."-Haschwald said.-"Because the fact that you know about my feelings towards you, Your Majesty, is very important for me."

"You are so honest, Haschwald."-Emperor smiled.-"And I, in turn, was worrying that you would have laughed at my feelings and wouldn't have understood it."

"I would have never done such a thing."-Haschwald said.

"I know."-Bach smiled again and stroked his soldier on the head.

They were sitting in silence for some time. The day was still rather hot so Haschwald had to unbutton the collar of his shirt. After that he adjusted his hair.

"Is it just me or are you trying to flirt with me, Haschwald?"-Emperor asked with a smile.-"If you continue, I am not sure if I will be able to control myself."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked.

Emperor smirked then moved closer to his soldier and whispered something in his ear. After that Haschwald blushed slightly.

"But.. Your Majesty.. not here.."-Haschwald said to the Emperor who started to hug him tighter.

"All right. Then let's return to the inn."-Bach said.

They headed back to the house and Haschwald closed the door leading to the garden. After the warmth and sunshine from outside, the room appeared to be rather cool and dark. Two Quincies left in semi-darkness of this room and Haschwald immediately felt how Bach embraced him and quickly pulled to himself. Emperor started to kiss his soldier while stroking Haschwald's body with his hands. One of his hands was hugging Haschwald while the other moved down and stopped only when reached soldier's buttocks. The cool room in one moment became a rather warm place. Emperor moved closer to Haschwald.

"Your body is so hot, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.

"Really?"-Bach said.-"Well, yours too, Haschwald, especially.."

Before Emperor could finish his talk Haschwald quickly kissed him on the lips, not letting Quincy leader to finish the sentence.

"You are so shy sometimes, Haschwald."-Bach said with a smile and kissed the blond Quincy too.

Then Emperor's hands went up again. He stroked the blond Quincy on the neck and step by step started to unbutton Haschwald's shirt.

"You said, I am shy. Are you sure about that, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked and slightly pushed Emperor on the nearby futon. Then he sat on His Majesty's lap, leaned over Emperor and gave him a kiss on the lips. Quincy leader smiled then reached out his hand and ran his finger down on Haschwald's chest. It made the blond Quincy to gasp slightly.

Bach drew his soldier closer to himself and they swapped places. Now Emperor was lying on the top. While Haschwald was hugging him, Emperor started to kiss his soldier's bare chest and moved his hand over Haschwald's hips. While Emperor was leaving the warm kisses on Haschwald's chest, the blond Quincy was breathing hard and often. Then Emperor moved up to Haschwald's neck and started to bite it slightly. The waves of heat moved over Haschwald's body and he tried not to moan. But after Emperor bit him another couple of times, the blond Quincy couldn't resist anymore and started to moan slightly. Emperor gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and moved his hand to his soldier's waist trying to unbutton Haschwald's trousers. The blond Quincy slightly tensed after that.

"Don't worry. I will be gentle."-Bach whispered to Haschwald.

More blush appeared on Haschwald's cheeks and he nodded weakly, not resisting. While unbuttoning his soldier's trousers, Emperor leaned over Haschwald again and left another passionate kiss on his lips.

In the adjoining room ill Bambietta was sleeping in her futon. She had a rather high temperature and her sleep was more like delirium.

"Your Majesty~.."

"I wonder who of those idiots is fooling around over there."-Bambietta thought tiredly through her sleep.

Then some moving was heard from behind the thin wall. Someone's moaning joined the previous sounds. Then some gasps were repeating from time to time and someone's heavy breathing was heard.

Bambietta pulled her blanket over her head and fell asleep again.

On the next day she felt a bit better and slowly started to recover from her illness. However, she didn't remember what happened yesterday.

A couple of days later while talking with Haschwald, Emperor remembered about his soldier's training.

"Aren't you tired of all that resting? Maybe you should train for a while in the nearby forest?"-Bach offered.

They headed to the forest and there Quincy leader decided to check Haschwald's skills which he learned before they headed to their vacation. After the practice Haschwald felt a bit tired. Emperor noticed it quickly enough.

"You did well today, Haschwald. I think, we should return to the inn now."-Bach said.

They headed back but then suddenly Haschwald tripped on some tree root and fell on the ground.

"Are you all right, Haschwald?"-Emperor asked helping his soldier to rise from the ground.

"Yes, I think so."-Haschwald said but then in the next moment he felt a sharp pain in the leg.-"But looks like I strained my leg."

Haschwald tried to go but just felt the pain again.

"Don't worry. I will help you, Haschwald."-Emperor said and picked Haschwald up.

"But Your Majesty.."-Haschwald wanted to say something.

"What's wrong, Haschwald? If you can't go, I will help you."-Bach said.

Haschwald nodded and didn't resist anymore. Soon they returned to the inn. Haschwald's leg wasn't aching anymore and he felt much better.

"I think we already had enough rest here. Tomorrow we should return to Vandenreich."-Bach said.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will tell the others."-Haschwald said.-"We had a good rest here. But I think that our soldiers will still complain due to our leaving."

"Maybe, if our Stern Ritters will behave like normal soldiers then we will visit the human world somewhen again."-Emperor said, drawing Haschwald to himself.-"Do you like how we were spending time together, Haschwald?"

"Yes."-Haschwald nodded.

"Then we definitely should visit the World of Living together again someday."-Bach smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

After their short vacation Quincies returned to the castle and had to continue the performance of their duties. But most of Stern Ritters felt rather lazy after the trip to the hot springs and already were missing their free days.

"I wonder when we will get another such vacation."-Bambietta said.

"You shouldn't think about it now."-Haschwald said.-"Preparation to the war is more important than that."

"But if you ask His Majesty he will probably agree to go on another vacation soon."-Bambietta said.

"Why are you so sure about it?"-Haschwald asked.

"Oh, come on, Haschwald! We both perfectly know that if you undo at least a couple of your shirt buttons, he will definitely agree to go."-Bambietta smirked.

"What are you talking about?"-Haschwald surprised.-"I am not going to abuse my official position and the trust of His Majesty. And, by the way, it's not your business."

So everyone returned to their routine work and nothing extraordinary was happening in the castle. One day Emperor visited Haschwald's room for the talk. It was an early morning and blond Quincy felt a bit sleepy but still was listening to His Majesty.

During his talk Emperor was walking around the room. Then he noticed Haschwald's uniform cape which was carelessly thrown at the nearby chair.

"You should take better care of your uniform, Haschwald. Because soldier's appearance is important too."-Bach said while neatly putting the cape on the chair.

"Actually, I am always doing so. But maybe I was just too tired for that yesterday."-Haschwald said rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly something at the uniform attracted Emperor's attention and he took it again to watch closer.

"Can you tell me what this thing is doing at your cape, Haschwald?"-Emperor asked, preoccupied a bit.

"What?"-Haschwald asked in confusion and looked at his cape.

He saw the trace of lipstick in a shape of lips. From the side it looked as if someone left a kiss on the collar of Haschwald's cape. The blond Quincy wasn't impressed even a bit.

"I think, it's just someone's stupid prank, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

"You are probably right, Haschwald."-Bach said.-"Looks like my soldiers were fooling around once again. You know, in such case, you should more often lock your door during the night."

"I will. But then you will have to come through the window to visit me."-Haschwald said, smiling slightly.-"They say it's a rather romantic way to visit the person you love."

Emperor looked at his soldier with surprise.

"Oh, nothing. I was just kidding, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said and quickly apologized.

"Well, my and today's opinions concerning what is romantic and what is not are rather different from each other."-with these words Bach sat near Haschwald and kissed him.-"But I hope, those pranksters won't appear here again."

Later that day Haschwald found Bambietta in the training room. She was instructing the group of female rookie soldiers.

"Was it you who was in charge of that stupid joke today?"-Haschwald asked with displeased voice.

"No, it wasn't me!"-Bambietta said.-"Just some of these girls over there were probably really bored."

Some girls in the rookies group guessed that two Stern Ritters were talking about them and started to giggle quietly. Haschwald heard it and turned to the group.

"If some of you try to do something like that again then I will definitely make you to wash my uniform next time."-Haschwald said with a frown.

Girls in the group immediately perked up and started to giggle and whisper again.

"I think, these fangirls will be just happy to do it, Haschwald."-Bambietta smirked.

Haschwald only sighed tiredly and turned to the rookies again.

"Then, in such case, you will also wash the other Stern Ritters' uniform."-Haschwald said.

Girls stopped their laughing at once and started to grumble quietly. Then some of them stepped forward and finally decided to apologize.

On the next day someone knocked the door of Haschwald's room. Haschwald opened the door and saw Bambietta. But she was not alone. A cute girl from the rookies group was shyly staying behind her.

"Hi, Haschwald."-Bambietta said and along with girl entered the room.-"I need your help again."

"What do you need this time?"-Haschwald asked.-"And who is this girl?"

"It's Lucy. And, actually, it's she, not me, who needs your help."-Bambietta said and started to explain.-"You see, not so long ago she had a quarrel with her boyfriend and told him that if he won't change his behavior to the best she will find a better guy. So now she needs to find someone who will play the role of her new boyfriend. By that she wants to make her old boyfriend to be jealous. We already asked some guys around here but unfortunately they all refused. So we decided to ask you, Haschwald, to pretend that you are now her new love."

"But why me?"-Haschwald asked tiredly.-"You perfectly know that I am really busy almost all the time."

"Because you fit the description of "better guy" unlike the others."-Bambietta said.-"Besides, she also thinks that you don't have a jealous girlfriend and that you are single."

Haschwald pulled Bambietta to himself and whispered angrily to her: "You perfectly know that I am not single!"

"Then tell this poor and despaired girl about it."-Bambietta whispered back and pointed at the rookie soldier.

Haschwald looked at the rookie girl again. She made a really sad eyes and said: "Please. I promise, I won't bother you very much."

Haschwald rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Fine. I will help. But only a couple of days."-Haschwald said.

Lucy immediately cheered up and thanked the blond Quincy.

"All right. Now let's work at our plan."-Bambietta said cheerfully and started to explain her ideas.

On the next day when Haschwald was reporting to the Emperor, he remembered that today he promised to meet with Bambietta and that rookie girl.

"Do you need something else, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked, when they stopped near the Emperor's room and he finished his report.

"I think, that's all for today, Haschwald."-Bach answered.

Haschwald bowed politely and hurried to leave to find the two girls who were waiting for him. Emperor was a bit surprised. He expected that Haschwald will stay and spend some time with him like he usually did.

"I wonder where he is going in such a hurry."-Bach thought looking at leaving Haschwald and decided to follow him.

Haschwald found the two girls in the main corridor. They were hiding behind the corner. Bambietta noticed Haschwald and waved to him.

"Haschwald-sama, do you see that guy over there? It's my boyfriend."-Lucy said pointing at the male rookie who was staying near the wall at the opposite side of the corridor.

"All right. Now you two just need to walk together for a while pretending that you are a couple. He will definitely notice you."-Bambietta said and gave some instructions to the two Quincies.-"And besides, if you are a couple now then you, Lucy, shouldn't be so formal. Try to call him "Haschwald-kun", for example. It will sound cute and your boyfriend will be really "surprised"."

Lucy nodded then took Haschwald's hand and they went through the corridor. When they were walking near the male rookie, Lucy put her head on Haschwald's shoulder and said: "You are so nice, Haschwald-kun."

"Why I have to take part in all this nonsense?"-Haschwald thought tiredly.

They stopped near the wall not far away from Lucy's boyfriend.

"Looks like he didn't even notice!"-Lucy said a bit irritably.-"I think, we should try something more effective."

In the next moment girl grabbed Haschwald's collar and pulled the blond Quincy closer to herself trying to kiss him.

"Hey! I didn't agree to such.."-Haschwald said.

He was trying to evade girl's lips and as a result they bumped into each other foreheads. But from the side it looked like if they had a quick kiss. The Emperor who was watching the couple from the far end of the corridor thought the same.

Two Quincies threw a quick glance at Lucy's boyfriend who turned around and went away a moment ago. So they were not sure if he saw that "kiss" or not. Bambietta was waving to them from around the corner and they went to her.

"Not bad. But we still need to try harder if we want him to be jealous."-Bambietta said.-"I wonder where he went. Let's split up and search for him."

Bambietta started to search near the main corridor. Haschwald and Lucy went to the lower floors. They searched for a while but didn't find the male rookie. Finally they stopped in the basement area near the rooms with various machines inside.

"I don't think that he is somewhere nearby."-Lucy said.

Then suddenly some engine behind the door started to growl all of a sudden. Lucy shrieked in surprise, rushed to Haschwald and quickly cuddled to him. The blond Quincy tried to get off her. While he was trying to detach the girl from himself, his hand accidentally got on her bust.

"Ah!"-girl shrieked quietly.-"Em, Haschwald-sama, your hand.."

"Oh, sorry."-Haschwald said and took away his hand.

Emperor, who came to the basement to check how the heating system machine is working, noticed this scene. He didn't say anything just abruptly turned around and left.

On the next day while Haschwald was in the throne room, he noticed that Emperor's attitude to him changed markedly. Quincy leader was rather cold when talked with Haschwald and was closely watching him all the time. Haschwald noticed Emperor's unpleased glance a couple of times.

"I wonder why His Majesty is acting like that today."-Haschwald thought.-"Is he angry at me by some reason?"

Haschwald was bothered by such thoughts but still he didn't decide to ask Quincy leader about what happened.

When the blond Quincy left the throne room, he went to met with Bambietta again. He found her near the training room. She was waiting for Lucy who was practicing inside. Suddenly someone exclaimed behind the door and soon enough Lucy appeared near the two Stern Ritters. One of the rookies was helping her to go.

"Looks like I strained a muscle."-she said then noticed that her boyfriend was looking at her.-"Haschwald-kun, can you take me to infirmary?"

"Eh, ok."-Haschwald said. He was already rather tired of this stupid game.

Haschwald took girl to the infirmary. No one appeared to be there. Girl sat on the bed and watched closely at Haschwald.

"It seems that there are no doctors around here."-Lucy said, adjusting her hair.-"Looks like I will need your help, commander."

"What do you mean?"-Haschwald asked.

Lucy looked right at him and smiled seductively.

"Well, I think, you will be able to play the role of doctor very well and examine me.."-girl said, unbuttoning her uniform...

Bach quickly threw away the gloomy thoughts created by his imagination and looked at Haschwald who left the infirmary just after he handed the rookie girl over to the nurse. The blond Quincy noticed the Emperor and decided to talk with him.

"Eh, Your Majesty.."-Haschwald said.

"Don't follow me. Don't you have anything else to do?"-Bach said a bit irritably and went away leaving confused Haschwald behind.

"Maybe I said something wrong."-Haschwald thought with sadness.

Later that day Haschwald noticed Lucy who was staying near the library.

"I am feeling better already."-she said then noticed that her boyfriend is walking nearby and whispered to Haschwald.-"Haschwald-sama, can you help me again, please? I need to return these books."

Haschwald agreed and they went to the library together.

"Let's see. I think, I took these books from the upper shelves."-Lucy said and went to the ladder nearby.

Haschwald took some books and started to help Lucy to return them to its places.

"You should put this book deeper on that shelf. It was in the last row."-Lucy said.-"And that book with harder cover to that place.."

Emperor was staying near the thick library door and heard only part of the speech. But words he heard made him to frown. Then suddenly Lucy shrieked a couple of times because she almost fell from the ladder.

When two Quincies left the library, they saw the male rookie, who was waiting for them. He called Lucy with him. Girl went to her boyfriend and they were talking for some time. Then girl returned to Haschwald and thanked him for helping her.

"Actually, Charlie said that he guessed about our pretence from the very beginning. And he said that he loves me. I am not angry at him anymore."-Lucy said cheerfully.-"Anyway, thank you very much for your help, Haschwald-sama. I hope, you will find a nice girl, who will love you as much as Charlie loves me."

After that Lucy took her boyfriend's hand and they went through the corridor together. Haschwald was looking at the leaving couple and all of a sudden thought that it's probably not too bad to have a girlfriend.

"About what I am only thinking?"-Haschwald pulled himself up.

He was a bit surprised that he got such unusual thought. And then he suddenly understood how he was missing His Majesty all those days while he was helping the rookie girl.

Haschwald went through the corridor. Soon he met a soldier who told him that His Majesty wanted to see Haschwald. The blond Quincy headed to the Emperor's room.

"Did you want to see me, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked, entering the room.-"Actually, I wanted to talk with you before.."

Emperor grabbed Haschwald's hand, quickly pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him. Then he pushed the blond Quincy to the wall and pressed him to it.

"I really wanted to talk to you too."-Bach said with voice in which could be felt the suppressed anger.-"You perfectly know how I hate when people are lying to me. But I hate even more when you are trying to deceive me or hide something from me, Haschwald."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?"-confused Haschwald asked.

"Don't pretend."-Emperor said irritably.-"If you don't love me anymore, you could at least tell me about it."

"What are you talking about?"-Haschwald surprised.

"I am talking about the girl with which you were dating recently. You were kissing and hugging not so long ago. And I am not even talking about what you two were doing in the library."-Bach said, trying to suppress his anger again.

"But you got it all wrong."-Haschwald finally understood why Quincy leader was so angry.

"Don't interrupt me."-Bach said.-"You don't even understand that I feel after what you did."

"But let me at least explain.."-Haschwald said.

Emperor gave him a cold glance. He pulled Haschwald by the hand again and pushed him on the sofa. Then Emperor sat nearby and crossed his arms.

"Fine. I am listening."-Bach said.

Haschwald started to explain and Emperor was only listening in silence and watched closely at the blond Quincy. When Haschwald finished his talking Emperor was looking at him for some time. Then he reached out his hand and adjusted the hair at Haschwald's forehead to look at the barely noticeable bump which left after that "kissing" event. The blond Quincy shuddered slightly from this touch and then looked at the Emperor.

"Do you believe me, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked.

"You are a real fool if you so easily agree to take part in such nonsense. You shouldn't be so tractable, Haschwald."-Bach said already without anger.-"But why you didn't tell me about this stupid game?"

"I thought, you know about everything that happens in your castle, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

"Don't be an idiot. I know most things from you, Haschwald. Because you always tell me about all the important events which happening in my castle."-Bach said.

"So, are you still angry at me, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked.

"I don't think so. But try not to get in such situations again."-Emperor said with a sigh.-"What are you staring at me? Go to your room or wherever you want already."

Haschwald bowed politely and left the room. He wanted to head to his room but then Emperor appeared near him again.

"I think, I should walk you to your room."-Bach said then looked closely to Haschwald.-"But first.. I presume, it's now my turn to make you worry, Haschwald."

In the next moment Emperor picked Haschwald up and went with him in the direction of the main corridor.

"What are you doing, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald surprised, clasping Emperor's neck.

"Don't fidget, Haschwald, if you don't want to fall."-Bach said. Although, he was holding Haschwald tightly enough so the blond Quincy couldn't have fallen in any case.

They have already been close enough to the main corridor and some people walking there already could be seen.

"What if someone will see us?"-Haschwald started to worry.

"As for me, I am fine with that."-Emperor said.-"Calm down and don't make noise if you don't want them to notice you."

"Your Majesty, please, put me down."-Haschwald said in a low voice.

"I can't hear you, Haschwald. Speak louder."-Bach smirked.

"But.."-Haschwald said.

He looked back and saw that they almost reached the main corridor. Voices of people were already heard from there.

"Please, let me go."-Haschwald asked again worrying a lot.

They came closer to the main corridor and steps of people already could be heard now.

"Please.."-Haschwald asked nervously looking back again.

They came even closer and almost left the small side corridor. They could be almost seen by the people walking nearby.

"Your Majesty!"

After this Emperor finally let Haschwald go and put the flushed blond Quincy down. Haschwald's heart was still beating rather fast. If only some of those people nearby turned their heads..

Bach glanced at unhappy-looking Haschwald and smiled.

"Sorry, Haschwald, but I just wanted to tease you a bit."-Emperor said and stroked Haschwald on the head.-"By the way, I promised to walk you to your room. Come on."

Soon enough they were in Haschwald's room and awfully tired blond Quincy sat on his bed. Emperor sat nearby and put his arm around Haschwald's shoulders. They were sitting like that for some time.

"Maybe I should not have told you about my feelings that day. If I didn't infatuate you back then you would have probably found a nice girl who would have really loved you. I know that you are pretty popular among girls, Haschwald."-Bach said.

"Why are you talking about such things, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald surprised.-"I don't need the attention of all that girls. I love you, Your Majesty, and no one else."

"Really? Even after I teased you?"-Bach asked.

Haschwald nodded.

"I am really happy that we are together, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.-"And I think that I will never regret about it."

"Then I am really glad to hear that."-Emperor smiled then drew Haschwald closer to himself and kissed him on the lips.-"I love you too, Haschwald. And I would like to stay with you forever."


	12. Chapter 12

Some time later Stern Ritters got their another day off but, however, this time they didn't head to the World of Living and decided to spend their free days in the castle.

Soldiers gathered in the common room. This time Haschwald was attentively keeping the order and didn't allow the other soldiers to start another crazy party again.

"I have already tired of getting a scolding from His Majesty because of your improper conduct."-Haschwald said while sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed.-"And don't even hope that I will allow you to go crazy again. Don't forget that I am your commander and you should listen to my words."

So this time Stern Ritters' time spending was rather peaceful and went without any outrageous events. Soldiers were chatting about various things and laughed. Haschwald was sitting in a group of the most talkative Stern Ritters and listened to their chat. Those soldiers were arguing and discussing about who is the most brave among them.

"I think, I could have beaten a group of the strongest Shinigamis."-Buzzbee said.-"I was training a lot recently."

"I could have stolen the two Bankais at the same time."-Bambietta said.

"You two are just boasting."-Berenice said.-"In fact, you are not as brave as you say. For example, you would have never ventured to tell His Majesty about our feelings towards him. I think, none of us can do it."

"Haschwald can."-Bambietta said.

"Maybe."-Haschwald responded.-"But I think, His Majesty already knows that we are highly respecting him."

"In any case, you are probably the bravest of us, Hasch-san."-Buzzbee said.

"Well, I would not assert this."-Haschwald said.

"Oh, come on, commander! I am sure, you can do most things which we can't."-Buzzbee said.-"Let's see.."

Soldiers tried to imagine something difficult and unusual.

"Could you, for example, join the spy team which will head to Soul Society tomorrow to gather a new Daten?"-Buzzbee asked.

"I can't see any reasons why I should do such a thing."-Haschwald replied.

"Come on, Haschwald! I am sure, you will be able to do it."-Bambietta started to persuade the blond Quincy and other Stern Ritters from their group joined her.

"I think, I have already said that I am not going to do it."-Haschwald replied adamantly.

"Oh, looks like we were wrong after all."-Bambietta said with disappointed voice.-"You are not as brave as we thought."

"I don't care."-Haschwald said.

"Eee~ I thought, His Majesty's right-hand man doesn't fear anything."-Bambietta said.-"But looks like it isn't so. If you scare to do such simple thing then I am not sure if you will be able to protect His Majesty from something dangerous or not."

Usually Haschwald would not yield to provocations but this time Bambietta was right on target.

"Fine. I will do it if you think that I am not worthy enough to be His Majesty's right-hand man. Maybe then you will leave me alone."-Haschwald said a bit irritably.

On the next day Haschwald regretted that he decided to agree so fast. But if he would step back now, it would hurt his pride. So he decided to join the spy team after all.

"Don't worry, Haschwald. The team won't stay in Soul Society for long. They usually do their work rather fast. So no one will have time to notice your absence."-Bambietta said.

Haschwald put on the special cape which spy team was wearing to completely hide their presence and adjusted his hair under the hood so no one could recognize him by it.

Spy team gathered near the Gate of Sun and Haschwald unnoticeably joined them. Suddenly he noticed the Emperor who stood not far away from the group and was talking with some soldier. Haschwald quickly turned away, hoping that His Majesty didn't notice him. The blond Quincy saw out of the corner of his eye that Emperor looked at the spy team and headed to them. But then Quincy leader remembered something, turned away and left. Haschwald breathed a sigh of relief but his heart was still pounding rather fast.

"Why I am doing this?"-Haschwald thought.

But it was already too late to step back. Spy team entered the Gate of Sun and appeared in the forest of Soul Society. Soldiers from the spy team were operating on a pre-planned scheme. Right after appearance in the forest they immediately splitted up, quickly headed into different directions and disappeared from the sight in a moment.

Haschwald left alone and was staying on the same place for some time, thinking over something. He was never interested before how exactly spy team usually act during their missions. The blond Quincy decided to follow one of the soldiers who disappeared under the canopy of trees a moment ago.

Haschwald was following the soldier for some time. Spy stopped a couple of times to examine the reiatsu traces on his way. Then he left the forest and headed in the direction of Rukongai district. Haschwald decided to stay in the forest and wait for others return.

After some time passed, Haschwald heard voices nearby. He headed to that direction and saw the group of Shinigamis which surrounded one of the spies. The blond Quincy wanted to help him but then in the next second another man in the special cape appeared nearby. In the blink of an eye he roughly grabbed Haschwald and threw him abruptly into the Shadow portal. Before it closed behind the two men, Haschwald was able to notice a hopeless glance of the surrounded spy, who took out some device and activated it. In the next second the whole area around them exploded in an instant.

Haschwald fell out from the Shadow near the Gate of Sun. The man nearby quickly pulled off the special cape from Haschwald and took off his own. It was Emperor, who managed to save Haschwald from that explosion a moment ago. Quincy leader abruptly lifted his soldier from the ground and started to shake Haschwald, who understood nothing, up by the shoulders.

"You idiot! What were you doing there?"-Bach said trying to suppress his anger.-"You know nothing about their missions and you headed there like if it was just a walk in the forest. I ordered to every spy in that team that if they will get noticed, they must immediately blow themselves up with a special mine. It will kill them along with their chasers, leaving no traces of fight and reiatsu. Did you think what could happen, if you would have got in range of that explosion?"

Haschwald was trying to apologize and explain something but the Emperor was not listening to him. Bach grabbed Haschwald's hand and pulled the blond Quincy after himself. They went to the Emperor's room. There Quincy leader pushed his soldier on the sofa and resumed his angry speech. He was scolding for some time and Haschwald had no other choice but to tell him the truth why he decided to join the spy team.

"How could you allow them to provoke you so easily? And why are you getting in such situations all the time?"-Bach asked.

"I know that it's wholly my fault and I don't deny it."-Haschwald replied.

It seemed to Emperor that Haschwald was behaving rather confidently so he decided that his soldier doesn't repent of his deed at all.

"Looks like you forgot that I am your leader and you have not to act without my permission."-Bach said.-"Maybe I should remind you about it?"

In the next moment Emperor grabbed Haschwald by the collar and threw him on the bed. Then he leaned heavily on his surprised soldier and pressed him to the bed.

"What are you doing, Your Majesty? Let me go, please."-Haschwald said, trying to get out from under the Quincy leader.

"Or else? What will you do? Hit me?"-Bach smirked and clenched Haschwald's wrist.

"You are hurting me."-Haschwald said, trying to free his hand.

Emperor released Haschwald's wrist but then roughly grabbed his soldier's thigh. With his other hand Quincy leader was trying to pull off the uniform trench coat from Haschwald.

"Stop it, please. Or I will call for help."-Haschwald said.

"Go ahead. No one will help you."-Emperor smirked again and moved his hand over Haschwald's hip.

"Let me go!"-Haschwald said louder than before, trying to break out again.

Emperor stopped messing with Haschwald's trench coat and wanted to clamp his soldier's mouth. But when he brought his hand closer to Haschwald's face, blond Quincy used his chance and bit Emperor's hand.

Quincy leader quickly pulled his hand back and wanted to give Haschwald a slap over the face but then changed his mind and lowered the hand. After that Emperor finally released Haschwald. The blond Quincy sat on the bed and quickly moved away from His Majesty. Haschwald was breathing heavily and his heart was still beating very fast. Emperor sat on the edge of the bed and was looking at his bitten hand. He was sitting like that for some time and paid no attention to his soldier. Haschwald shuddered, when the Emperor talked again.

"You are wild, Haschwald. I just wanted to scare you a bit."-Bach said without anger, looking sideways at his soldier.

"I am not afraid of you."-Haschwald replied trying to calm down.

"Actually, I don't need you to fear me."-Emperor said.-"And I was not planning to really do something to you."

"Excuse me my rudeness, Your Majesty, but allow me to remind you that I am not a toy in your hands. And I don't want you to treat me roughly."-Haschwald said.

Emperor didn't reply anything and was only silently watching at his soldier for some time. Then he talked again.

"Get off my bed. It's rude to sit on it with boots."-Bach said.

Haschwald did as was told. Emperor rose from the bed and went to his soldier.

"Do you know how old I am? Then you should understand that it's bad to unnerve your old Emperor all the time by such events as today."-Bach said, pushing the blond Quincy to the door.-"I presume you should think about it."

With these words Emperor pushed disheveled Haschwald out of the room. The blond Quincy felt awfully tired and headed to his room. He met Bambietta on his way.

"Are you ok? You know, we asked Loyd to use his ability to replace you while you were in Soul Society. But His Majesty immediately noticed that it wasn't real you. So, don't worry, he was not kissing with Loyd."-Bambietta said and chuckled.

"Just leave me alone."-Haschwald said tiredly and went to his room to have some rest.

On the next day Haschwald found out that some soldiers, who were violating the discipline recently, now have to do different errands and do a work about the castle. Today some of them were sent to the kitchen to help make a dinner while others were busy with other work. Haschwald decided to join them. Emperor was a bit surprised, when he heard about it.

"I just want to expiate my guilt for what I have done yesterday."-Haschwald said.-"I am really sorry that I allowed myself to act so disrespectfully with you, Your Majesty."

"Actually, it should be me who has to apologize. I was very rude with you, Haschwald. But, in any case, I am not angry at you because of what you did."-Bach said.-"And, after all, there was also a part of my fault in our yesterday quarrel."

It seemed like Emperor wanted to add something else but then he changed his mind and decided to turn the conversation to another topic.

Later that day Haschwald find Bambietta and Buzzbee at the kitchen and joined them.

"You are so honest, commander. After all it was only our fault what you got into that situation."-Buzzbee said.

So Haschwald was helping the two Stern Ritters with different errands during the whole week. One day he was cleaning off the dust from the books in the library. When Haschwald finished doing that, he looked at the result of his work. Suddenly he felt how someone put the arm around his shoulders.

"You were helping them for a rather long time."-Emperor said.-"Maybe it's enough already?"

"Well, if you say so, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

At the end of the day Haschwald was really tired. He put on his pajama and wanted to go to bed. But then someone knocked the door and after that Emperor entered the room. He sat near Haschwald, they talked for a while about that quarell from before and were finally able to settle everything with each other.

"You know, in fact, I was just really worrying about you. But, in any case, I should have not lost my temper and be so rude with you, Haschwald. Sorry."-Bach said in conclusion.-"But still promise me that you won't make me worry like that ever again."

"All right. I promise."-Haschwald replied.

Emperor embraced him and tightly pressed to himself.

"Maybe you would like to sleep in my bed tonight?"-he offered after some time.

Haschwald looked doubtfully at the Emperor.

"What's wrong? Actually, I was just offering you to sleep nearby tonight."-Bach clarified.

Soon enough Haschwald was sitting on the bed in the Emperor's room. Then Quincy leader joined him. Haschwald lay down near the Emperor and cuddled to him.

"His Majesty's body is so warm."-Haschwald thought.

Emperor was thinking over something but then he fell asleep. His dream was rather tangled and heavy. He was in the middle of some battle. Everything around was a bit distorted. It was raining and someone's voices were heard nearby. Emperor looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by a group of dead bodies. He watched closely at them and recognized his soldiers. Then he noticed some movement nearby and went there. He saw fatally wounded Haschwald, who was lying on the ground.

"I am so sorry, Your Majesty. I lost."-he said.-"Your.."

"Your Majesty!"

Emperor opened his eyes and saw Haschwald's worried face in front of himself.

"You had a bad dream, Your Majesty? I noticed it by your face and decided to wake you up."-Haschwald said.-"I hope, I didn't disturb you."

"No, it's all right, Haschwald."-Bach replied, stroking his soldier on the cheek.

Haschwald smiled then brought his face closer to Emperor's and kissed Quincy leader on the lips.

"Do you feel better now, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked.

"I think so."-Bach said with a smile and hugged the blond Quincy.

Emperor was talking something else but Haschwald's eyes have already started to close and he fell asleep rather fast.

On the next morning when Haschwald woke up, he didn't see Emperor nearby. Haschwald sat on the bed and looked around. Then suddenly someone knocked the door of Emperor's room and started to open it. Haschwald quickly hid under the blanket.

"What will they think, if someone will find me here?"-Haschwald thought.

But before person could enter the door, Emperor appeared from the side room. He talked with the soldier about something and then closed the door. Haschwald got out from under the blanket and breathed a sigh of relief. Emperor sat on the bed near the blond Quincy and embraced him.

"Were you talking about something last night, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked.-"But I fell asleep and didn't hear it."

"Yes, I said that I want you to always be near me, Haschwald."-Emperor answered and then gave a kiss to his soldier.


	13. Chapter 13

That day Quincies in the castle had already finished the performance of their duties and were discussing a visit to the World of Living. Tomorrow was supposed to be their free day and due to this event soldiers in the castle were excited as always.

Haschwald finished his work as well and decided to visit His Majesty. He headed to the Emperor's room but on his way he met Cang Du who looked very thoughtfully. Quincy with the scar noticed Haschwald and went to him.

"Haschwald, can you help me with one business?"-Cang asked.-"I need your advise. You see, I want to buy something as a present for Bambietta at our tomorrow visit to the human world. But I don't know what to choose. Maybe you have some ideas?"

"Well, I think, you could have bought the next volume of her favorite manga series."-Haschwald suggested.-"But you should know better than me what to give her as a present. You are her boyfriend after all."

"Ok. I will think about it. I hope, the present will make her happy."-Quincy with the scar said.

After the talk Haschwald continued his way through the corridor.

"I wonder if I could do something for His Majesty what would make him happy too."-Haschwald thought.

He reached the Emperor's room and knocked the door. When Haschwald entered the room, Emperor looked up from the book, he had been reading, and smiled to the blond Quincy.

"It's nice that you visited me, Haschwald."-Bach put away his book and beckoned his soldier to himself.-"I have already started to miss you."

"But we saw each other just at this morning."-Haschwald said and sat on the sofa near His Majesty.-"Not much time has passed yet."

"Really? But it seemed like an eternity to me while you were not nearby."-Emperor said and kissed the blond Quincy.

Cute blush appeared on Haschwald's cheeks. He embraced Emperor's arm and cuddled to him.

"So, how are you going to spend your free day tomorrow, Haschwald?"-Bach asked.

"Well.."-Haschwald pressed his cheek to Emperor's arm, looked up at Quincy leader and smiled slightly.-"I could have spent time with you, Your Majesty, if you don't mind."

"It's really nice of you to agree to make me a company, Haschwald."-Bach smiled and stroked the blond Quincy on the head.-"However, I think that this time you should go to the human world with others and have fun there. But I will be glad if you return earlier than other soldiers and visit me again."

Haschwald nodded. Then he remembered about the talk with Cang.

"Your Majesty, would you like me to do something for you?"-Haschwald asked.

"What are you talking about, Haschwald? You are already doing many different things. Don't you feel tired after all that work?"-Bach asked.

"But I wanted to do something what would make you happy."-Haschwald said.

"Well, if you insist. Let's see what you could do for me then.."-after these words Emperor looked slyly at Haschwald and smirked.

"Your Majesty.."-Haschwald said with anime sweat drop and looked a bit reproachfully at Quincy leader. He could guess that Emperor thought about something not very decent a moment ago.

"What?"-Bach smiled and adjusted Haschwald's hair.-"Well, I think, I am already happy enough because you are near me, Haschwald. But if you still want to do something.. Can you then light the fireplace here?"

Haschwald did as he was asked and then returned to the Emperor. Quincy leader hugged Haschwald and pressed him to himself.

"That's much better. Actually, I am freezing rather often here. Probably this part of the castle is the most cold. Don't you mind to warm me?"-Emperor smiled again.

Haschwald nodded and embraced Quincy leader. After that Emperor moved his face closer to Haschwald's and kissed the blond Quincy on the lips.

When Haschwald left Emperor's room, it was already evening. The blond Quincy headed to his room. While walking he was deep in his thoughts.

"His Majesty still didn't say anything clearly. I would like to gift him something to cheer him up but it will be harder to choose the present than in Bambietta's case. I wonder.."-Haschwald thought but then he suddenly got an idea.

When he returned to his room, he immediately started to search something into his wardrobe. Haschwald was rummaging there for some time but then finally took out a couple of cloths. He looked at them closely but then put it away with disappointment.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. Bambietta entered the room and looked at Haschwald with curiosity.

"What are you doing, Haschwald?"-she asked.

"Nothing special."-Haschwald replied and started to put the items back to the wardrobe.

"Really? And for that you need those cloths?"-curious Bambietta asked.

Haschwald tried to avoid the answer but Bambietta was too intrusive so he had no choice but to tell her about his plans.

"A gift for His Majesty? Awww, how sweet!"-Bambietta smiled.

Haschwald became a bit embarrassed and Quincy girl noticed it.

"Oh, don't worry. Actually, I think all our soldiers would like to do something nice for His Majesty but they will never venture to do it as you can guess."-Bambietta said.-"So if you will gift something to His Majesty can't you say then that it's a present from all of us? By the way, what kind of present it will be?"

"Well, His Majesty said that he feels cold sometimes so I decided to sew a scarf for him. But I need good cloths for that. These which I have here are not warm enough and its quality is rather bad."-Haschwald explained.-"So, I guess, I need to buy new ones."

"I know one nice fabric shop situated in the town, where we usually spend our free time. I can lead you there at our tomorrow visit to the human world."-Bambietta offered.

On the next day when Quincies were in the World of Living, Bambietta as promised took Haschwald to the fabric shop. There the blond Quincy started to examine different types of cloths but still none of them fitted to the type he was searching.

Unable to find the item he needed Haschwald became upset and headed to the shop exit. But then Bambietta suddenly stopped him near the door.

"Look!"-girl pointed at the poster taped to the wall near the exit.-"This advertisement announces about the beauty contest, which will take place this evening in the nearby town."

"And so what? Are you going to take part in it?"-Haschwald asked without much interest, going to leave the shop.

"Wait!"-Bambietta caught him by the sleeve and pointed at the bottom of the poster.-"The most beautiful girl at this contest will win an exclusive set of the best cloths of very high quality, which can't be found in any ordinary shop. Well, I think, it's just that we need."

"So, I guess you are going to help me by participating in this contest?"-Haschwald asked.

"Yes. You should be really grateful that you have the most beautiful girl in the whole Vandenreich by your side!"-Bambietta said and haughtily watched at Haschwald.

"Looks like she fancies herself."-blond Quincy thought with anime sweat drop near his head.

After that Haschwald, Bambietta and Cang, who joined them, headed to the place of the contest. There was a festival in the nearby town and the beauty contest supposed to be the part of it. Soon enough Bambietta signed up for the contest and three Quincies went to the space behind the stage provided for the participants.

"You two should wait here and I meanwhile will look around."-Bambietta said and left.

But soon Quincy girl returned and brought some items with her. She handed the two kimonos to her friends.

"Here. Put this on."-she said.

Two male Quincies exchanged surprised glances.

"What are you staring? Hurry! The contest will start soon."-Bambietta said.

"And?"-two friends asked still unable to understand that Bambietta wants from them.

"Oh, can't you get it? I want you to dress up like girls and pretend that you are participants too. I think, some makeup and these wigs will help."-Bambietta explained.-"Well, it's not like I am not sure that I can win by myself, but I think three persons will have more chances to win in this contest."

"Are you kidding or what?"-Haschwald asked.

"Oh, come on. I am sure that such handsome guy as you, Haschwald, will definitely have a chance to win."-Bambietta smiled and abundantly sprinkled perfume at Haschwald.

"Hey, stop it!"-Haschwald said irritably and sneezed a couple of times.-"No way! I am not going to do such thing. I have a Quincy pride after all!"

Bambietta looked with hope at Cang but he only shook his head negatively.

"Fine then."-Bambietta sighed and put on the kimono.-"Looks like I have to do everything by myself."

Only a couple of minutes left until the contest start and Bambietta hurried to the stage. Her two friends began to wait for her return.

Some time passed and then Quincies finally heard steps nearby. Bambietta appeared near them, holding a package with a prize cloths under her arm.

"So, have you won?"-Haschwald inquired.

"Well, not really. Actually, I made a deal with manager of the contest. I promised that I will acquaint him with my pretty blond friend which attracted his attention."-Bambietta smirked.-"And in exchange he gave me these cloths which we needed."

Haschwald wanted to say something but in the next second Bambietta pointed at the man who was coming to them and exclaimed: "It's him! Run!"

The three Quincies were able to escape but when they reached the house, from which they should return to Vandenreich, it was already nighttime.

"I wonder if His Majesty noticed our absence."-Bambietta said.-"No doubt, he will be displeased again."

But when they returned to Vandenreich, there was no one near the Gate of Sun.

"Well, lucky for us!"-Bambietta said cheerfully.

She handed the package with cloths to Haschwald and headed to her room. The blond Quincy did the same. He returned to his room and went to the wardrobe to put the package there. Then he heard steps near the door. Haschwald immediately pushed the cloths into the wardrobe and quickly shut its door. In the next second Emperor entered the room. Looks like he managed to notice how Haschwald hid something in the wardrobe. Emperor looked closely at his soldier after that.

Haschwald expected that Quincy leader will scold because of their late return but he only drew the blond Quincy closer to himself.

"Why do you make me worry about you all the time, Haschwald?"-Bach asked and stroked his soldier on the cheek.

"Excuse me my lateness, Your Majesty. It won't happen again."-Haschwald apologized.-"We were really busy and didn't notice how time flew by."

"Really? And what were you doing?"-Emperor inquired.

"Oh, nothing special. It was just a walk to nearby town."-Haschwald said.

"Hm, and that's all?"-Bach asked and suddenly brought his face closer to Haschwald's.-"Then why do you smell of women's perfume?"

"Well.."-Haschwald said hesitantly.

"And what have you hid in your wardrobe when I entered the room?"-Emperor asked and looked very closely at the blond Quincy.-"Are you hiding something from me, Haschwald?"

"No, why do you think so, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked.

"Then, in such case, I suppose, you won't mind if I look at your wardrobe."-Bach said.

"Oh, I am sure, you won't find anything interesting there."-Haschwald said, leaning against the wardrobe door to not let Quincy leader open it.

"You are acting rather suspicious, Haschwald. Now I want to look into your wardrobe even more."-Bach said.

"But I have told you that I am not hiding anything special from you."-blond Quincy said. Haschwald understood that he won't be able to convince the Emperor to leave his wardrobe alone so easily and decided to try the last resort. He made a cute upset face, looked first right at the Emperor and then looked to the side, lowering his eyes.

"Oh, His Majesty doesn't believe me?"-he asked with a frustrated voice.

Emperor just couldn't resist to such attack.

"How can you be so cute, Haschwald?"-he asked with a smile then hugged the blond Quincy tightly and gave him a long kiss on the lips.-"Of course I believe you."

When Emperor left, Haschwald breathed a sigh of relief and was finally able to look at his new cloths. It really was a very good fabric and the material was just like Haschwald needed. The blond Quincy set aside the cloths he chose for his work to examine them more closely later. He chose one type of fabric for the scarf itself and another type for its lining.

"It should be warm enough."-Haschwald thought.-"I just hope, His Majesty won't find out about it or else it won't be a surprise anymore."

During the next following days Haschwald was working at the creation of his present. But it wasn't that easy as he thought. Not because it was hard to sew the scarf. Haschwald had sewing skills at rather high level, just like the other Quincies in the castle, so it wasn't difficult for him to sew it. But the problem was what Haschwald had to conceal what he was doing from the Emperor. It wasn't an easy task, because Quincy leader knew almost every thing, which was happening in his castle. Besides he was visiting Haschwald's room rather often. However, all in all, Haschwald was able to finish his work and Emperor didn't notice anything.

"So, are you going to gift it today?"-Bambietta asked when she found out that Haschwald finished to sew the scarf.

"I don't know yet."-Haschwald replied then carefully folded the scarf and put it in his cape pocket.

Later that day Haschwald found the Emperor in the throne room. It seemed that Quincy leader wasn't busy at the moment. Haschwald came closer but then he suddenly felt somehow unsure.

"Eh, Your Majesty.."-Haschwald said.

But in the same time some soldier entered the room and started to report something to the Emperor. The conversation lasted for some time and when soldier left, Emperor turned to Haschwald.

"Did you want something?"-Bach asked.

By some reason Haschwald felt embarrassed a bit and shook his head negatively. He decided to wait for the better moment to give the present to the Emperor.

During the next couple of days Haschwald was trying to find the right time to gift the scarf. But never mind how many times he tried, he still didn't venture to do it.

So on the evening of the next day Haschwald was in his room and felt really sad. Suddenly the door opened and Emperor entered the room. He sat on the bed near Haschwald and put his hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you."-Bach said and looked right into Haschwald's eyes.-"Tell me the truth, Haschwald. Are you unfaithful to me?"

"What? Why do you think so, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald surprised.

"Well, I have some strong reasons to think so."-Bach said.-"First the smell of that women's perfume near you. And also you were acting strange recently. I noticed that you were hiding something from me and looked like you really wanted to tell me something. So I have reasons to suppose that you have a girlfriend from the World of Living. You were meeting with her. That's why you were late that day. And you probably wanted to tell me about your relations."

"You got it all wrong, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.

"Then maybe you will explain me everything?"-Bach asked.

Emperor was looking very closely at Haschwald and the blond Quincy had no other choice but to tell His Majesty what he had been doing all this time.

"A gift for me?"-Bach was really surprised.

Haschwald nodded then took out the scarf from his cape pocket and handed it to the Emperor.

"It's a gift from all of us. Could you, please, accept it?"-Haschwald said.

Emperor took the present and tied it around his neck. Then he covered the scarf with his black cloak and buttoned it. After that he looked at Haschwald again.

"You said "from all of us" but I think, it was you who made it. Am I right?"-Bach asked.

Haschwald nodded sheepishly.

"Then I guess it's a gift from you, Haschwald."-Emperor moved closer to the blond Quincy and kissed him.-"You should have said it from the very beginning."

"So, do you like it, Your Majesty? I hope it's warm enough."-Haschwald said.

"Yes, thank you, Haschwald. It was really nice of you."-Bach said.

He stroked blushing Haschwald on the cheek and then moved his face closer to Haschwald's.

"Now, how about I will do something for you?"-Emperor said, kissing his soldier on the neck.-"Well, what do my dear Haschwald want?"

"I don't know."-embarrassed Haschwald replied.

"But it can't be that I can do absolutely nothing for you."-Bach said, hugging Haschwald.-"Think and tell me what you want."

"I think, I already have the best gift I could get from you. It's your love, Your Majesty."-Haschwald smiled and kissed the Emperor after that.


	14. Chapter 14

At the morning Haschwald met with Bambietta and Cang in the corridor. Together they headed to the Stern Ritters meeting in the throne room. The Emperor was going to tell something important to his soldiers.

When Stern Ritters lined up in front of him, Emperor took a look at them, as usually stopping his glance at Haschwald.

"I called you all here to tell you about one event related to the town, where you usually spend your free days. Not so long ago our sensors were able to detect a new unknown source of reiatsu, which appeared there. I want to know to whom it belongs. So I am going to send someone of you to investigate the situation. Any volunteers?"-Bach asked.

Stern Ritters looked at each other and then Bambietta made a step forward.

"I bet, she just wants to visit human world once again."-Haschwald thought and stepped forward too.

Emperor was a bit surprised, when saw Haschwald among volunteers but didn't say anything. Then he ordered to other Stern Ritters to return to their duties and when they left, he started to discuss the details of the task with Haschwald and Bambietta.

"I hope, you understood everything."-Bach said in conclusion.

Bambietta bowed and headed to the exit of the room. Haschwald bowed as well and wanted to follow her but Emperor stopped him.

"Say, Haschwald. Why did you volunteer too?"-Bach asked, looking with a smile at the blond Quincy.

"I did it just in case if Bambietta will get into trouble. If something will happen, I will be nearby to help."-Haschwald explained.

"All right. Just promise me that you will be careful there."-with these words Emperor drew Haschwald closer to himself and kissed him.-"I hope, you won't get hurt like that time."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I will be fine."-Haschwald replied.

Soon Haschwald and Bambietta left Vandenreich and went through the various streets of the small town, searching for the source of the unknown reiatsu. At first they were not able to find anything suspicious, but then they heard screams nearby. Two Quincies headed there and saw a Hollow, who was attacking some humans.

"His Majesty forbid us to use our powers, when we are in the World of Living. So it's their problems. Come on, Haschwald."-Bambietta said, going to leave.

"Wait. I can feel the unknown reiatsu, which coming this way. Maybe it's just what we were searching for."-Haschwald said.

They were waiting for something unusual to appear but nothing similar happened. Only some guy ran out from somewhere and rushed to the Hollow.

"Look!"-Bambietta was really surprised, when suddenly a bow appeared in guy's hands and with its help he attacked the enemy.-"This can't be! Is he one of us?"

"Looks like that reiatsu belongs to him."-Haschwald said, looking at the person, who has already defeated the Hollow.

"What an idiot! Showing his Quincy powers to everyone around. He will be caught by Shinigamis soon."-Bambietta said a bit irritably.-"If they will catch him, they may soon find out about us as well."

"Then, in such case, we should do something about it until it's too late."-Haschwald said and ran to the guy, who was already going to leave.

Two soldiers stopped him and was able to look closer at the new found Quincy. It was a young handsome man same age as Haschwald. He had a blond shoulder-length hair and green eyes. He looked with interest at the couple, especially at Haschwald, who seemed to attract guy's attention at first sight.

"Hi! I am Waild. Nice to meet you."-young man smiled to Haschwald.-"Is she your girlfriend?"

"What? No. Why do you ask?"-Haschwald surprised to such unexpected question.

"That a strange guy."-Bambietta thought and then told their new acquaintance about who they really are and why they were here.

"So I will have a lot of problems if I stay here?"-Waild asked.

"Yes. I think we should take you to Vandenreich."-Haschwald said.

"Vande.. what?"-Waild asked.

"I will explain on the way. I already can feel the reiatsu of Shinigamis coming here. Come on."-Haschwald said and hurried to leave.

While they were going to the house, from which they had to return to Vandenreich, Haschwald and Bambietta explained to Waild everything he should know about the place, to which they were heading.

"So I can stay with you guys? That's good. Actually, I have arrived to this town a couple of days ago and don't have place to live yet."-Waild said.

"Well, in fact, His Majesty will decide will you stay with us or not."-Haschwald said.

"Majesty? Is that a Middle Ages or what?"-Waild laughed.

"You really should watch your tongue when we will get back to Vandenreich. And don't forget to show respect to His Majesty. Otherwise, you will regret it."-Haschwald warned.

When Quincies returned to Vandenreich, two Stern Ritters took Waild to the throne room, where their guest were talking with the Emperor about something for a while.

"I hope, he won't say anything wrong."-Haschwald said to Bambietta.

Then they saw how Waild left the throne room.

"So? How was it?"-Bambietta asked.

"He said that I can join your army."-Waild said joyfully and then suddenly embraced Haschwald's arm.-"Haschwald-san, don't you mind to show me the castle?"

"Eh, ok.. if you let me go."-Haschwald said confusedly and freed his arm.

"That a pushy guy."-Bambietta thought, looking at the two leaving Quincies.

A couple of days later when Haschwald and Emperor went through the corridor, His Majesty asked the blond Quincy how their new soldier is doing.

"Looks like he feels somehow unsure among us. He is trying to keep closer to me and following me everywhere. I was helping him with many things lately so he should feel himself like at home now. At least I hope so."-Haschwald said.

Emperor stopped and embraced Haschwald.

"You are so caring, Haschwald."-Bach adjusted Haschwald's hair and then kissed him.-"I am sure our new soldier will cope with everything by himself now. No need to help him anymore."

"As you say, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied and then suddenly noticed some fleeting shadow not far away from them behind the corner.

"Is something wrong, Haschwald?"-Bach asked, hugging his soldier tighter.

"No, nothing. It must be just my imagination."-Haschwald said, embracing the Emperor too.

During the next following days Haschwald wasn't bothered by Waild anymore, but the blond Quincy knew that the newbie is still somewhere nearby.

One day Haschwald headed to the throne room to talk with Emperor about his work. But he didn't find His Majesty there. Haschwald was already going to leave but then he suddenly heard approaching voices nearby. He recognized the Emperor's voice and the second belonged to Waild. The intonation, with which newbie Quincy was speaking with the Emperor, surprised Haschwald a bit. By unknown reason the blond Quincy suddenly decided to hide behind one of the pillars and listen to their talk.

Looks like Waild was talking something about his past. When the two were walking near the pillar, Haschwald could hear every word, but when Emperor reached his throne and sat on it, the blond Quincy was able to hear only part of the speech.

Haschwald thought and decided that it was impolitely to listen to their talk and wanted to leave unnoticeably. He looked last time at the two Quincies, but then in the next moment his eyes widened. Haschwald was standing in one place like petrified, watching spellbound at the Quincy leader and newbie soldier.

Waild put his knee on the throne, moved closer to Emperor and leaned over him. Quincy leader smiled and started to finger over soldier's hair. After that Waild moved even closer to His Majesty and brought his face to Emperor's. From the distance Haschwald couldn't understand if they were kissing or Emperor just whispered something into soldier's ear. Haschwald couldn't watch at this anymore and turned away. Suddenly the blond Quincy felt weakness, so he leaned against the pillar and slid down to the floor. He was sitting like that without moving for pretty long time, still unable to believe in what he just saw.

"Your Majesty.. why..?"-Haschwald thought aloofly.

He didn't remember for how long he was sitting behind the pillar, but when blond Quincy finally recovered from the shock and looked around, there was no one in the throne room. Haschwald sighed heavily then rose from the floor and headed to his room. He felt awfully exhausted and didn't want to see anyone today.

On the next morning Haschwald was in the dining room along with other Stern Ritters. He had no appetite at all, but Bambietta was too pushy, so he had no choice but to make her a company. Quincy girl was eating and chattering with Cang in the same time. But then she noticed that Haschwald wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Did something happen?"-she asked.

"No. It's alright."-Haschwald replied.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Is it free here? Can I sit near you, Haschwald-san?"-Waild with a tray in his hands appeared near them and before Haschwald could answer, he sat near him.

Bambietta immediately started to chat with Waild and Haschwald tried not to look in newbie soldier's direction. The blond Quincy returned to his heavy musings, waiting, when Waild will leave, but then suddenly something in their talk attracted his attention.

"Hey, you are looking rather miserable today. What's wrong?"-Bambietta asked and then remembered something.-"Come to think of it, yesterday I saw you walking together with His Majesty. Don't tell me that you said a wrong thing and His Majesty did something to you."

"No, it's not so."-Waild replied.

He tried to smile but everyone noticed that he was acting rather unsurely and it seemed like this subject was unpleasant to him. Waild tried to talk about something else, but when Bambietta started to ask him about yesterday event again, he said that he is busy and hurried to leave.

"I wonder if something bad happened to him."-Bambietta said.-"We warned him but looks like he got into trouble after all."

"This can't be. It turns out that His Majesty is making him by force to do such things as I saw yesterday."-Haschwald thought and his mood spoiled even more.

During the whole day Haschwald was in his heavy thoughts and tried to avoid the meeting with the Emperor. He didn't know what to say to His Majesty and wasn't sure if Emperor will explain his actions to him or not.

"Probably, he won't even listen to me."-Haschwald thought sadly.-"After all he can do everything he wants with his soldiers."

However, on the next day Haschwald still decided to talk to the Emperor. He went through the corridor, wondering, where His Majesty could be at the moment, when he suddenly saw two Quincies ahead. Haschwald recognized them and quickly hid behind the corner, hoping that they didn't notice him. After that the blond Quincy carefully watched at the two from behind a corner.

Waild was sitting on the windowsill and looked with interest at the Emperor. Quincy leader smiled, said something to newbie and then ran his hand over soldier's neck.

Haschwald turned around and quickly went away. He was not going to look at it anymore. He had enough the day before.

"Why did His Majesty turn away from me? Does he no longer love me? Maybe I did something wrong?"-Haschwald thought in despair. He was feeling miserable and forgotten.

Later that day the blond Quincy met Emperor in the corridor but before Quincy leader could talk to him, Haschwald hurried to leave. He returned to his room and decided to stay there. He didn't know that he should do now. He just wanted to stay alone for a while. But in the next moment door opened and Emperor entered the room.

"What's wrong, Haschwald? You were avoiding me recently. Did something happen?"-Bach asked.

"And what do you think about this, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald replied, trying not to look at the Emperor.

"Actually, I hoped to get the answer from you."-Bach said.-"Tell me what happened, Haschwald."

"You should know better than me, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied with sorrow and then looked right into Emperor's eyes.-"After all it were you who were flirting with that new guy."

"I didn't expect that you will notice. Listen, Haschwald.."-Bach said and tried to embrace the blond Quincy.

"Please, don't touch me."-Haschwald said quietly and before Emperor could stop him, he ran out of the room.

Emperor's words made Haschwald angry. He no longer wanted to listen anything and just wanted to be left alone. He ran through the various corridors and stopped only after he reached the castle roof. There Haschwald finally could recover his breath. He went to the balustrade and leaned on it. He stood like that for some time but then he heard steps nearby. Haschwald turned to that direction. He expected to see the Emperor, but instead of him he saw Waild near himself.

"There you are, Haschwald-san. I was searching for you."-Waild said.

"What do you need? I am not in the mood to talk right now."-Haschwald replied tiredly.

"Is it because of your so called Majesty?"-Waild asked.

"It's not your business."-Haschwald said then glanced quickly at Waild.-"Although, if he was molesting you.."

"What? Molesting?"-Waild suddenly laughed.-"What are you talking about, Haschwald-san? In fact it was me who seduced him and that man gladly responded to my flirt."

"What?!"-Haschwald surprised.-"But why?"

"I did it because I wanted you to see what kind of person your beloved Emperor really is. Now do you understand it, Haschwald-san? And you were dating with such unfaithful man."-Waild said.

"How did you find out about us?"-Haschwald asked.

"I saw how you were making out in the corridor. Tell me, Haschwald-san, why did you choose that man? You deserve a better partner. Me, for example."-Waild smiled.

"What?"-Haschwald was really surprised by newbie soldier's words.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you still didn't get what I love you, Haschwald-san. When we met in that town.. It was a love from the first sight."-Waild smiled again.

"As for me, I feel absolutely nothing to you. And I hope, you didn't expect that I will fall in love with you after you ruined our relations with His Majesty."-Haschwald said, giving a cold glance to Waild.

"But why do you say so? Don't tell me it's because you still love that man."-Waild said.

"And what if yes?"-Haschwald replied.

"Even after you saw what a nasty person he can be? But why? I don't understand. Such detestable man as him don't deserve to be with you."-Waild said.

"Don't dare to abuse His Majesty or I will never forgive you."-Haschwald said angrily.

"But, Haschwald-san.."-Waild said and stepped very close to the blond Quincy.

"Leave me alone!"-Haschwald said irritably and pushed Waild away with force.

After that Haschwald rushed away from the roof. While he was running down the stairs, he didn't even notice the Emperor, who was staying near the door, leading to the roof, all this time and heard every word.

Haschwald returned to his room and locked the door. After that completely exhausted blond Quincy fell on his bed and closed his eyes. Some time passed and then someone knocked the door. Haschwald didn't even move.

"Haschwald, open the door."-Emperor's voice was heard from behind the door.

The blond Quincy still didn't hurry to rise from the bed.

"I know that you are there, Haschwald. Open the door. You know, it's not very politely to make your Emperor wait."-Bach said.

Haschwald sighed then went to the door and opened it.

"Maybe you will stop to run and hide from me? It's rather silly. Don't you think so?"-Bach said, entering the room.

Emperor sat on the bed and looked closely at Haschwald.

"I presume, we finally can talk about what happened."-Emperor said.-"Actually, I heard everything about what you two were talking on the roof. That rookie had a rather cruel plan, hadn't he?"

"You are not trying to say that it was wholly his fault, are you?"-Haschwald replied.-"You were doing that things to him on your own will, right?"

"Yes but.."-Bach said.

"And you did it after all that nice words you were telling to me. I thought, you are perceiving our relationships seriously. But in fact you need me only to have fun during free time."-Haschwald said with a sorrow.

"Why are you saying such things, Haschwald? You are insulting me by that."-Emperor said.-"I have already told you. I love only you and no one else."

"But then why you were with that guy?"-Haschwald said.-"You often jealous me to others, Your Majesty. You don't want me to date with someone else, but, as for you, you do such things, without taking into account my opinion. If you really love me, as you say, then, in such case, I think, I have the same right as you to jealous you to others. Or, maybe, I am mistaken and it isn't so?"

"You are saying everything right, Haschwald. But maybe you will finally listen to me?"-Bach said and pulled Haschwald by the hand, making him sit on the bed too.-"When you brought that guy to Vandenreich, I immediately noticed that he is planning something. Especially after he started to follow you everywhere. So I decided to find out what was on his mind and played along, pretending that I am interested in him too, when he tried to seduce me. But I didn't expect that you will find out about it, Haschwald."

Haschwald watched doubtfully at the Emperor.

"You don't believe me?"-Bach asked.

"I am confused and don't know in which things I can believe now and in which not."-Haschwald replied.

"I am saying the truth. We didn't even kiss with him. I think, we both guessed subconsciously about each others pretence."-Bach said and looked into Haschwald's eyes.-"Do you really think that I would leave you because of some cheeky guy?"

"But why didn't you tell me about your plans?"-Haschwald asked.-"I think, I have a right to know about such things."

"I didn't want to make you worry. Besides, you won't like it in any case."-Emperor said.-"But as result everything went even worser. I am sure, you were feeling awfully because of that. Sorry, Haschwald, it was all my fault."

"And what will you do with that guy now?"-Haschwald asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have already got rid of him."-Bach smirked but then noticed Haschwald's glance.-"Don't blame yourself in his death, Haschwald. Didn't you think that I will allow the person, who weaves plots against me and his comrades, to stay among us?"

After these words Emperor embraced Haschwald.

"Well, are you still angry at me?"-he asked.

"I don't think so."-Haschwald said.-"If you said the truth then you really still love me?"

"Of course."-Emperor smiled and kissed Haschwald on the cheek.

"Then can I ask you for a favor, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked.

"Sure. What do you want?"-Bach asked, stroking Haschwald on the head.

"I would like you to not hide anything from me since today. So such event will never happen again."-Haschwald said.-"Can you promise it to me, Your Majesty?"

"I promise, Haschwald."-Emperor said and pressed his soldier tighter to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

The couple of days have passed since the story with newbie soldier. Though Haschwald said that he is not angry anymore, he was still a bit resented at the Emperor. But he tried not to show his grudge and to distract from his gloomy thoughts, Haschwald decided to concentrate on his work.

The blond Quincy collected all the reports, which every Stern Ritter had to write, and headed to the Emperor's room to hand it over to His Majesty. Emperor was sitting at his writing desk and read some documents. When Haschwald entered the room, Quincy leader put away his papers and smiled to his soldier.

"Did you bring it?"-he asked then pointed at the free space on his table.-"Put it here."

Haschwald did as was told. After that Emperor asked him to take some documents from the stack on his table and put them to its places. While Haschwald was doing it, he felt Emperor's glance at himself all the time. Quincy leader was watching him closely with a smile and tried to catch his sight from time to time. Haschwald just ignored it or was replying with indifferent glance. Then Emperor slightly moved his chair away from the table and turned to Haschwald.

"Maybe I should finish with work for today and do something more interesting?"-Bach asked with a smile, looking right at Haschwald.

The blond Quincy gave a cold glance to Emperor then took some documents from the shelf and put them on the table edge.

"You should sign this."-Haschwald said coldly.

"Oh, you are so strict today, Haschwald."-Emperor smiled again.

"It's just your imagination, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

Haschwald turned away and headed to the shelves with documents again, but Emperor caught him by hand and pulled to himself. He embraced the blond Quincy from behind and made him to sit on his lap. In the next moment Haschwald felt the warm breath near his ear.

"Say, Haschwald. Why are you still sulking at me?"-Bach asked, putting his chin on Haschwald's shoulder, and then hugged his soldier tighter.

"I am not sulking."-Haschwald replied.

"But I can see it. I have already told you that I am sorry what I acted so dishonestly back then."-Emperor said and kissed Haschwald on the neck.-"What should I do to make you believe me what I love you?"

"You don't need to do anything, Your Majesty. I know that you really love me."-Haschwald replied.

"Really? But maybe I still should prove it to you?"-Bach turned Haschwald to face him and then kissed his soldier on the lips.

Haschwald thought that it would be silly to sulk further and put his arms around the Emperor's neck.

"I am really not angry anymore."-Haschwald said.

"I am glad to hear that."-Bach smiled and stroked Haschwald's hair.-"Now maybe you will help me with that reports you brought?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

"But I think, we should find more cozy place for that."-Bach said.

Emperor took the reports from the table, went to his bed and sat on its middle. After that he beckoned Haschwald to himself. The blond Quincy sat in front of His Majesty and leaned back against him. Emperor embraced Haschwald from behind again and then gave him a part of the documents.

Along with the Emperor Haschwald started to read the reports, which Stern Ritters handed today. He checked a couple of them and was pleased with it. But then blond Quincy noticed Bambietta's report. Something imaged in the corner of the page attracted his attention. It was a small picture, representing Bambietta in a chibi style. It appeared that such picture was drawn on every page of the document. Haschwald flipped through the report and saw the short cartoon. Bambietta was stabbing some Shinigami with her sword and then danced a victory dance near his dead body. Haschwald only sighed tiredly.

"Did you find something interesting there?"-Bach asked, glancing over Haschwald's shoulder.

Emperor noticed Bambietta's art and only chuckled.

"I think, you should explain to your subordinates how exactly they must handle with the important documents."-Bach said and showed As Nodt's report to Haschwald.

The blond Quincy flipped through it and anime sweat drop appeared near his head. A tiny gravestone crosses were imaged on the borders of every page.

"You didn't see Buzzbee's report yet."-Emperor said imperturbably.

After these words Haschwald could not restrain and snort with laughter. He turned away, trying to hide his smile but Emperor still noticed it.

"I am so happy to see you in a good mood, Haschwald."-Bach said with a smile then brought his face closer to Haschwald's and kissed the blond Quincy on the lips.

Thanks to Haschwald, Emperor finished his work with documents fast enough. But after that blond Quincy felt rather tired and headed to his room. He wanted to have some rest but, unfortunately, he was sleeping rather badly. Haschwald awoke during the night because of the nightmare. He turned to the other side and hoped to fall asleep again but wasn't able to do it. Many heavy thoughts were bothering him. In addition to that Haschwald suddenly remembered Bambietta's words, which she told him after the event with newbie soldier.

"I wonder if his ghost is now living on the castle roof."-Bambietta said back then and made a scary face.-"And he is wailing there, waiting for you, Haschwald - the person because of whom he was killed."

Of course Haschwald didn't believe in that nonsense about ghosts but he was still tormented by conscience because of what happened. It seems that exactly this fact was not allowing him to sleep well.

However, soon enough Haschwald still was able to fall asleep but as a result he had a nightmare again. In his dream Haschwald saw Waild, who stood in front of him and was looking with his dead eyes right at the blond Quincy. Haschwald woke up in a sweat and was breathing heavily. He was lying like that for some time, staring at the ceiling. Then Haschwald understood that he won't be able to sleep normally tonight and decided to take a walk through the castle.

At that time every Quincy was already sleeping and it was very quiet in the castle. Haschwald went through the various corridors. He was deep in his gloomy thoughts and didn't notice how he appeared on the same floor, where Emperor's room was situated. Haschwald headed in that direction and stopped near the door to Emperor's room. He was staying there for some time. Haschwald really wanted to see the Emperor now, but he knew that it will be very rude to disturb him like that in the middle of the night. So he didn't dare to knock the door and only stood nearby.

"I am sure, His Majesty is sleeping right now. And most likely he won't be pleased if someone will wake him up."-Haschwald thought.

Haschwald sighed and has already decided to leave, when room door suddenly opened. Emperor appeared in the doorway and looked surprisedly at the blond Quincy.

"Haschwald? What are you doing here in such an hour?"-Bach asked.-"And you are wearing only your pajama. You must be freezing already. Don't stay on the threshold. Come in quickly."

Haschwald entered the room then turned to the Emperor and looked at him uncertainly.

"Your Majesty, don't you mind that I came here during the night?"-Haschwald asked.

Emperor went closer to Haschwald, embraced him and stroked him on the cheek.

"I told you many times, Haschwald, that I don't mind you to visit me at any time of the day."-Emperor said.

He kissed Haschwald on the lips and then pushed him slightly to the bed.

"I think, you should stay at night since you came here that late."-Bach said.

They got into bed and Emperor tightly embraced Haschwald, so he could warm up faster. Then Quincy leader noticed that Haschwald was very worried because of something and was not going to sleep.

"Is something bothering you, Haschwald? You know that you can tell me about it."-Bach said.

"Well.. It's about that Waild guy.."-Haschwald said.-"I think that there is my fault in his death. After all it was me who brought him to Vandenreich. And I promised him that he will be fine with us. If we didn't meet that day.."

"I have already told you that you shouldn't blame yourself in what happened."-Emperor said, kissing Haschwald.-"That guy knew what he was doing. And I think even if he didn't scheme anything against me, he would have definitely given me another reason to get rid of him. That kind of insidious person he was. Besides, it was me not you who killed him. So this is completely not your fault. And you shouldn't worry anymore because of that event."

"I think, you are right, Your Majesty. I feel better now."-Haschwald smiled.

Emperor smiled back and stroked his soldier on the head. After that Haschwald cuddled to the Emperor and fell asleep rather fast. All heavy thoughts finally left him and no bad dreams were bothering him anymore.

During next week everyone in the castle was really busy. Soldiers had a lot of work to do and Emperor was very busy too, checking many documents accumulated on his table. Haschwald was helping him all the time, but amount of work was increasing with every new day. So by the end of the week all Quincies felt very exhausted. Emperor tried to look peppy, but Haschwald knew that His Majesty was more tired than anyone else in the castle.

"I wonder if I can do something that would cheer His Majesty up."-Haschwald thought.

At the evening Emperor finished his work with reports. After that he took the stack of documents and went to the adjoining room to put the papers to its places on the shalves. It took him some time to do it. When Emperor returned to the main room, his glance fell at the empty chair nearby.

"I remember that I left my cloak here."-Bach thought.

He started to look around, searching for the missing item. Suddenly Emperor heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Your Majesty~"

Surprised a bit Quincy leader walked around the sofa. His eyebrows went up, when he saw Haschwald, who was sitting on the floor. The blond Quincy was wrapped in Emperor's black cloak.

"What are you doing, Haschwald?"-Bach asked.

Haschwald moved, making the cloak to fall down a little, revealing his bare shoulder. In the next moment Emperor noticed Haschwald's bare legs, which were also protruding from under the cloak.

"Are you naked?"-Bach surprised even more.-"And you are sitting on the floor like that? Do you want to catch a cold?"

Emperor quickly went to Haschwald, picked him up and sat him down on the bed.

"Do you know how it's cold in our castle? About what you only thought? For how long you were sitting there?"-Bach asked anxiously, shaking Haschwald by the shoulders.

Suddenly Haschwald's facial expression changed. He became sad and started to look very miserable.

"But I just wanted to cheer you up a little.. You were working so hard all that days and must be very tired.. I thought, you will feel better if I.. I am really sorry, Your Majesty."-after these words Haschwald lowered his eyes and blushed deeply.

Suddenly Emperor understood that Haschwald did such thing just for him. Quincy leader became angry at himself because he didn't get it from the beginning.

"Haschwald is always so modest. I can't imagine him to do such thing. I am sure, it cost him a lot of effort."-Bach thought.

He tightly embraced Haschwald and kissed him on the lips.

"It's so nice of you, Haschwald, to do it just for me. I definitely feel better now."-Emperor said, stroking Haschwald on the head.

"Really?"-Haschwald became more cheerful rather fast.

"Yes. But I hope, you don't think that I will just let you go after you provoked me in such explicit way?"-Bach smirked and started to unbutton his uniform.

On the next morning Emperor awoke because of Haschwald's warm kiss, which blond Quincy left on his cheek. Bach smiled and opened his eyes.

"Oh, Your Majesty. I didn't want to wake you up."-Haschwald said.

Before his soldier could start to apologize, Emperor quickly drew him to himself for the kiss.

"How do you feel, Your Majesty? Are you still tired?"-Haschwald asked.

"No. I feel perfect. Thanks to you, Haschwald."-Bach said.

"So you liked what I did for you yesterday?"-Haschwald smiled.

"Of course."-Emperor said and stroked Haschwald on the cheek.-"I could only dream about such caring mate as you, Haschwald. I am so happy that you are always near me."


	16. Chapter 16

Another busy week left behind and soldiers in the castle got a short break. Haschwald was in the common room along with other Stern Ritters. He was listening to their conversation but there was nothing interesting in it. Then Haschwald remembered that he didn't see Emperor since morning and understood that he is missing him.

Haschwald left the common room and went through the corridor, wondering, where the Emperor could be at the moment. He found him in the throne room. Emperor was sitting on his throne and thought about something, but then he noticed Haschwald and cheered up. When Haschwald came closer to the throne, Emperor suddenly pulled him to himself and sat him down on his lap. After that Emperor embraced Haschwald and kissed him on the lips.

Quincy leader wanted to say something, but then he heard how someone was about to enter the throne room. Haschwald reluctantly was going to get off from Emperor's lap, but His Majesty didn't allow him to do it.

"I don't want to let you go."-Bach whispered to Haschwald.

He snapped his fingers and all reishi lamps in the room extinguished at once. The room immediately plunged into darkness. In the next second soldier entered the room and looked around.

"Your Majesty, are you here?"-he asked, trying to see something in the complete darkness.

"Yes. You may report from there."-Bach replied.

Haschwald was very tensed and tried not to breathe, thinking that soldier can notice him in any second. Emperor felt that Haschwald's heart was beating very fast. He embraced the blond Quincy tighter and stroked him on the back.

Soldier was talking for some time but then he finally left. After that Haschwald breathed a sigh of relief. Emperor made the lamps to light up again and then turned to Haschwald.

"See? He didn't even notice."-Bach said then smiled, looking at Haschwald's displeased face.-"And don't pout, Haschwald. It doesn't suit you."

After these words he brought his face closer to Haschwald's and kissed his soldier again.

On the next day when Haschwald went through the corridor he heard a conversation between two soldiers. They were talking to each other about what their life was like before they joined Vandenreich.

"Come to think of it, I don't know a lot about His Majesty's past."-Haschwald thought.

Indeed, everything he knew about Emperor's life, were only the major facts about his fights against Yamamoto and Soul Society in the remote past, about which everyone in the castle heard. And the Emperor himself never really expatiated on his past.

So Haschwald became interested in this theme and decided to found out more about Emperor's past. Fortunately he and the other Stern Ritters had some free time at the moment. Haschwald decided to talk with old Stern Ritter who knew many interesting stories from Quincies past. At the time when Haschwald, Bambietta and Cang were recruits, they often listened to such stories with rapture.

"He definitely should know something."-Haschwald thought.

Haschwald found the old Quincy in his room and asked him to tell him about Emperor's past.

"Oh, Haschwald-chan wants to know about His Majesty's past? Ho-ho-ho~ How cute."-old Quincy cheered up.

"I am just curious."-Haschwald assured him, hoping that the old Quincy won't suspect anything in his sudden interest in Emperor's life.

"You are so inquisitive, Haschwald-chan. It's been a while since I have told someone my stories last time. Those young Quincies nowadays are not interested in the history of our clan at all. But I am glad that at least you are still interested in it and came to listen to me."-old Stern Ritter said.

It appeared that he really knew some interesting facts from the Emperor's past, about which Haschwald didn't hear yet. Then old Quincy made a pause and became thoughtful.

"Hmm.. About what else should I tell you?"-old man said, frowning a little.-"So many things happened in the past. I can't remember everything at once. Maybe you would like to hear something concrete?"

"Yes. Let's see.. How about.. Did His Majesty have some relations with women in the past?"-Haschwald asked.

"Women? Well, we didn't meet many of them at the time, when I was travelling along with His Majesty. Back then we were searching for Quincies, who managed to survive the massacre arranged by Shinigamis. We met only some of them and it were mainly men. Although, wait.."-old Quincy suddenly remembered something.-"One day we stopped in one small village inhabited only by Quincies. And there was one beautiful young woman, who lived there. When we arrived, she appeared to be very hospitable and took a good care of us. She was very affable and gladly helped us with everything we asked her.."

In the next second someone knocked the door. Some soldier entered the room and said that His Majesty wanted to see Haschwald.

While the blond Quincy went through the corridor, heading to the throne room, he thought about the story he just heard.

"It appears that His Majesty had some bond with that woman.. I wonder if he loved her.. Does he still remember her?"-Haschwald thought.

He reached the throne room and threw away his gloomy thoughts. He decided to pretend that he is in a good mood and nothing is bothering him.

"I have news for you, Haschwald."-Bach said, when Haschwald came to him.-"I decided to visit one abandoned Quincy village in the World of Living with a special purpose. And I want you to go with me. We will leave tomorrow so be ready."

"Is it a coincidence?"-Haschwald thought.

On the next day Haschwald met Emperor near the Gate of Sun and together they headed to the human world. Two Quincies appeared in the forest near the small two-storey house. The beautiful black horse was tied to the tree nearby. It made Haschwald to surprise a bit.

"It will help us to get to the village faster."-Emperor explained.

Emperor untied the horse and sat Haschwald on it. Then he got on as well and sat behind his soldier. Haschwald had never ridden a horse before so he firmly clutched its mane.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall."-with these words Bach tied the reins to one hand and with the other tightly embraced Haschwald.

Then Emperor spurred his horse and they headed deep into the forest. At first Haschwald felt very unsure but then he gradually adapted to the riding.

Soon they arrived in the abandoned Quincy village. Emperor tied the horse to the nearby tree and along with Haschwald started to look around. Most of the houses in this village were half-ruined and overgrown with lichen. Such dolorous view could easily bring anyone to despair.

"Once it was a rather beautiful village full of life and happiness. But then it got attacked by Shinigamis and turned into the way you can see it now."-Bach said.-"I would like to know where the Quincies, who once were living here, went."

Two Quincies went through the village, looking into the abandoned houses from time to time. In such oppressive atmosphere Haschwald's gloomy thoughts, from which he got rid before, started to return to him again.

"I wonder why His Majesty decided to visit this village. Could it be what he is searching for that woman?"-Haschwald thought.

Haschwald's suspicions intensified even more, when he noticed that Emperor looked really preoccupied and murmured something while looking around.

"I wonder if I will be able to find.."-Haschwald heard the part of the speech.

Some amount of time passed and sun slowly began to set, heralding the imminent arrival of the evening. Emperor left one of the houses and looked at the sky.

"Haschwald, we are leaving."-he called.

But no one responded to the Emperor. Quincy leader surprised a lot. He was used to the fact that Haschwald was always nearby and was following his every step without hesitation. Emperor looked around, searching for the blond Quincy but didn't see anyone. Then he called Haschwald another couple of times but still heard nothing except complete silence.

Emperor walked through the village but wasn't able to find Haschwald anywhere. Suddenly he understood that he was the only person here and in all nearby area. Then Emperor concentrated, searching for Haschwald's reiatsu. He found it soon enough in the far away area.

"What did he forget there?"-Bach thought a bit irritably.

Emperor left the village and headed into the direction of Haschwald's reiatsu. He walked through the open field and soon saw the mill far ahead. Then he suddenly noticed a familiar silhouette. In the next moment it disappeared behind the mill door.

Emperor used Hirenkyaku and fast enough appeared near the mill. He entered the door and managed to hear quick steps in the upper part of the stairs.

"Haschwald."-Bach called.

No one responded him again. Emperor was already going to go up the stairs and finally find out that was going on. But then suddenly the planking on the upper floor creaked and in the next second Haschwald fell through the rotten floor. Emperor managed to catch the blond Quincy just in time before he could hit the ground.

"Ah, Your Majesty.. it's you."-Haschwald said, trying to recover from the small shock.

"Did you expect to see someone else?"-Bach asked.

Along with Haschwald on the arms Emperor left the mill and headed back to the village.

"So, maybe now you will explain me what were you doing there?"-Emperor asked.-"Do you know that you made me worry about you?"

"I just wanted to stay alone for a while."-Haschwald replied quietly.

"What? Why?"-Bach surprised then suddenly remembered something.-"Come to think of it, I noticed that you were bothered by something since our yesterday talk in the throne room. Did you think that I won't notice it, Haschwald? Why you always try to hide your problems from me? You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Your Majesty.. Just.."-Haschwald replied.

"Then tell me that happened."-Emperor said.

Haschwald had no other choice but to tell the Emperor about the story, he heard yesterday and about his worries, which were bothering him all this day.

"That old bastard..!"-Bach said angrily.

"Please, don't be angry at him, Your Majesty. It's only my fault not his. After all it was me who was questioning him."-Haschwald said.

"Your fault only in what you were so silly that didn't inquire why we were heading here. Why didn't you ask me about it, Haschwald?"-Emperor said.

"Well.. It's because Your Majesty always expects an immediate execution of orders and doesn't like when someone asks superfluous questions."-Haschwald replied.

Emperor only sighed tiredly.

"Yes, you are right, Haschwald. But I thought, you know that you can ask me everything you want. And I won't count it as superfluous questions."-he said.-"Understood?"

"Yes."-Haschwald replied.

"Now about that story. Why did you decide that it was exactly that village?"-Bach asked.-"The village mentioned by him is situated in completely different place very far away from here. But most likely it's abandoned now as well."

"And what about that woman?"-Haschwald asked a bit unsurely.

"Hmm.. She? I didn't even remember her. At that time I was too busy to pay attention to everyone we met on our way. She probably was just a hospitable lady, as you were told. I wonder if she and the other villagers managed to escape.."-Emperor said.-"Anyway, why did you think that I still have some bond with her?"

"Well.."-Haschwald said.-"You were searching for something in that village. So I thought.."

"Your wild imagination was always surprising me, Haschwald."-Bach smiled ruefully.-"In fact, the purpose of my visit here is what I was planning to find a very ancient Daten, which according to rumors was hidden in that village long ago."

After these words Emperor put Haschwald on the ground. Then he took the small shabby-looking book out of his pocket and showed it to Haschwald.

"Do you believe me now?"-Bach asked.

"I do. It was rather silly of me to distrust you, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.

"By the way, why were you investigating about my past behind my back, Haschwald? It was not very decently from your side, you know."-Emperor said, looking reproachfully at Haschwald.

Suddenly Haschwald felt very guilty under the Emperor's gaze. He bowed as a sign of apology and continued to stay like this with his eyes lowered.

"I am really sorry, Your Majesty. You are right. It was very rude and flippantly towards you."-Haschwald said and felt that he is blushing.-"Please, excuse me.."

Haschwald continued to mutter some apologies. Emperor couldn't watch at this any longer. He came closer to Haschwald, slightly lifted his head by the chin and kissed the blond Quincy on the lips.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Haschwald. After all I am not angry at you."-Bach said, putting his arm around Haschwald's shoulders.-"You just could ask personally me about my past. And I would gladly tell you about everything you would like to know. After all I promised you not to hide anything from you."

When two Quincies returned to the village, the sky has already become dark and some tiny stars appeared in it. The forgotten village plunged into darkness started to look even more gloomily and surly. Wolves began to howl somewhere deep in the forest. It made the horse to nervously shift from foot to foot.

Quincies got on the horse and headed back through the dark forest. Some drops began to fall from the sky and then a rather heavy rain started in no time.

"Your Majesty, may I ask why did you decide to travel by horse? Wouldn't we get to our destination faster by using Hirenkyaku?"-Haschwald asked while they were riding.

"Don't you think that it's more romantic way to travel together?"-Emperor said to Haschwald.

When they returned to the small house, they were soaked to the skin because of the storm, which broke in a short time.

"I presume, we shouldn't return to Vandenreich in such appearance. Don't you think so, Haschwald?"-Bach asked, when they entered the house and took off their wet cloaks.-"It will be better if we stay here at the night. Besides, there is even a small hot spring here situated in the extension to the house. It's a best place to warm up after such heavy rain."

Soon enough Haschwald and Emperor were sitting in the hot water. Quincy leader moved closer to his soldier and hugged him from the behind.

"Have you warmed up already?"-Emperor asked then suddenly smirked.-"Or maybe I should help you with that?"

In the next moment he put his hand under the water and slipped it under Haschwald's towel.

"Ah! What are you doing, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald exclaimed.

"I just want you to relax after such tough day."-Emperor said, moving his hand under the water.

So Haschwald had to wait until Quincy leader will stop his lustful amusement. When Emperor finally took his hand out of the water, Haschwald was blushing deeply and breathed heavily. Emperor hugged Haschwald again and put his chin on his shoulder.

"Have you ever done it by yourself?"-Emperor whispered in Haschwald's ear.

"Of course not!"-Haschwald blushed even more from such indiscreet question.

"Oh, my Haschwald is so unvicious."-Emperor smiled and kissed his soldier.

After the rest in the hot spring two Quincies went to the bedroom on upper floor. They both were really tired and fell asleep right after they got into bed.

On the next day Haschwald and the Emperor returned to Vandenreich. When Haschwald finished with his work, he met with old Stern Ritter again.

"Oh, Haschwald-chan. It's good that you came to listen to the end of my story. Actually, I indulged in memories back then and slightly moved away from the topic of our conversation."-old Quincy said.-"I remembered that nice lady just because she remained in my heart due to her kindness. But, in any case, she had no relations with His Majesty. And I can't remember him meeting with some other ladies. But even if he did, he would never tell us about it. Anyway, I am sure that His Majesty is not bothered by the memories about some women. So you shouldn't worry about it, Haschwald-chan. Ho-ho-ho~"

"Sometimes I think that he knows something about us."-Haschwald thought.

When Haschwald left old Quincy's room, he met with the Emperor in the corridor.

"I hope, you didn't ask him about me again."-Bach said.

"We just finished our recent conversation."-Haschwald said.-"Eh.. Your Majesty.. You really don't mind to tell me about your past?"

"Of course I don't mind."-Emperor hugged Haschwald and then kissed him.-"I have told you already that I will answer your any question. Because I have no secrets from the person I love."


	17. Chapter 17

A few days have passed since the trip to the abandoned Quincy village. But Haschwald was still obsessed with the idea to know more about the Emperor's past. So, soon enough, after he finished with his work for today, the blond Quincy asked His Majesty to tell him about it.

"Of course I will tell you some stories from my past as I promised."-Bach said.-"But not now. I presume, you don't mind to visit me today at the evening? We could have had a dinner together in my room. And after that I will tell you everything you would like to know."

The evening came pretty fast. Haschwald looked at the clock and decided that it's about time to meet with the Emperor.

"I just hope, my manners are at the appropriate level."-Haschwald thought while he went to the Emperor's room.

Soon enough Haschwald was sitting near the Emperor on the sofa. A small table with dishes and tableware on it was placed in the front of them. Haschwald looked doubtfully at the fork near his plate.

"Hmm.. In which hand should I take it? Left or right?"-Haschwald thought, trying to remember some rules of etiquette.

Emperor noticed Haschwald's glance and chuckled. He guessed about that Haschwald was thinking.

"You may eat as you want. No need to care that much about the manners. It's just an ordinary dinner after all."-Bach said.

Haschwald quickly ate his meal because he wanted to hear Emperor's story as soon as possible. Quincy leader finished with his meal as well and then turned to Haschwald.

"You shouldn't have eaten so fast, Haschwald. Now there is a sauce on your face."-Emperor said.

"Oh, where?"-Haschwald asked, trying to wipe off the mentioned sauce.

"Over there."-Bach said, vaguely pointing somewhere at Haschwald's face.

"Here?"

"No."

Haschwald rubbed his face once again and looked questioningly at the Emperor.

"Here."

In the next second Haschwald felt the touch of warm tongue to his cheek. Emperor licked him and said smiling: "I didn't suspect that you are so tasty."

It made Haschwald to blush deeply.

After the meal Emperor and Haschwald sat on the bed. His Majesty hugged the blond Quincy tightly and began to tell him the story about his past. Haschwald was listening to him with great interest and periodically asked some questions. After some time Emperor watched at the clock.

"Oh, it's already that late. Time has flown so imperceptibly while I was talking. Let's go to sleep. We have another busy day tomorrow."-he said.

On the next day Haschwald and Emperor woke up at early morning. They headed to the throne room, where all Stern Ritters already supposed to gather for the daily meeting.

Later when the assembly was over and Stern Ritters left the throne room, Emperor noticed that Haschwald was almost sleeping.

"We should have gone to bed earlier yesterday."-Bach said.-"You definitely need a rest now, of course, if you don't want to fall asleep right here."

"But I still have work to do. I think it's not the time for a rest."-Haschwald said.

"But I insist, Haschwald."-with these words Emperor made Haschwald to sit on his lap and hugged him after that.-"You may sleep right here. I will hold you so you won't fall."

"But.."

"Don't worry. Everybody is busy now so no one will enter this room."-Bach said.

Haschwald understood that it's useless to object further. He fidget a bit for a while to made himself comfortable and then closed his eyes. He managed to fall asleep surprisingly fast.

Emperor watched at Haschwald while he was sleeping. Even in the sleep blond Quincy's face kept its usual serious expression. His eyebrows were slightly knitted and his lips were tightly compressed as if he was thinking about something really important at the moment. Despite that, Haschwald's face remained to be as beautiful as it usually was.

Emperor smiled slightly and leaned closer to Haschwald, going to kiss him. But in the next second someone abruptly opened the back door, situated at the far end of the room behind the throne, and entered the room.

"O~ Your Majesty~!"-Kirge almost sang, making passes with his hands at the same time.-"Let me deliver you a report about the military training of my Jagdarmee~!"

Haschwald shuddered and immediately woke up. He rubbed his eyes and perplexedly looked around still unable to understand what's going on.

Emperor abruptly turned to Kirge and threw a furious glance at him. The captain of first Jagdarmee could almost feel the wrath of his leader with every cell of his body. He swallowed nervously, stepped back and apologizing left the room through the same back door, from which he came.

"Damn Kirge.."-Bach said irritably and turned to Haschwald.

"I wonder if he managed to notice me."-Haschwald said anxiously.

"I don't think so."-Emperor reassured him.-"So, will you continue to sleep?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but I guess, I will get back to the performance of my duties."-Haschwald replied.

"Fine then. Go but try not to overwork yourself. I hope this will help you to stay in a good mood."-with these words Emperor gave Haschwald a kiss before let him go.

A couple of days later all Stern Ritters were resting in the common room. Then someone knocked the door and one of the nurses entered the room. She informed the soldiers in the room that physical examination will be held today. Stern Ritters grumbled a little but then left the room and followed the nurse. She led them to the infirmary.

"Women should go that way. I will join you now."-nurse pointed the direction.-"And men should wait near this door."

Female Stern Ritters headed after the nurse. Bambietta followed them as well but then stopped and turned to Haschwald.

"Haven't you heard that nurse just said?"-she asked.-"Women should go over there, Haschwald. Come on."

Blond Quincy just gave her a cold glance to let her know that he isn't impressed by her lame joke even a bit.

Soon enough the door, near which male Stern Ritters had to wait, opened. One of the doctors came out and gave soldiers some instructions.

"You should enter this room one by one. And better take off your shirts now for convenience."

Soldiers did as was told and took off their shirts. Then some of them entered the room. Haschwald and Cang appeared to be in the end of the queue. Haschwald was patiently waiting for his turn, when he suddenly heard Cang's voice near himself.

"Eh, Haschwald.. I hope it won't sound rude but.. What if doctor will notice?"-male Quincy said in a low tone so no one except Haschwald could hear him.

"Huh? About what are you talking about?"-Haschwald asked in confusion.

"About this."-Cang a bit embarrassedly pointed at Haschwald's bare chest.

Haschwald looked closely at his chest and noticed many small red spots on his skin.

"Oh, what's this?"-he asked a bit anxiously.

"Well, as I know, it's called hickeys.."-Quincy with a scar replied still with the same embarrassment.

Haschwald realized what the problem was and started to worry.

"What should I do now?"-he thought.

"Don't worry, Haschwald. You can tell that it's just an allergy or something like that."-Cang advised.

"But our doctors are not fools. They definitely will guess what the real reason is."-Haschwald said.

Meanwhile all other Stern Ritters have already completed their examination. And now it was Cang's turn. He entered the room and Haschwald left alone with his anxiety which was growing more and more with every new minute. Suddenly he felt how someone put a hand on his shoulder. Haschwald quickly turned around.

"Is something wrong, Haschwald?"-Emperor asked.-"You are looking very worried."

"Eh.. well.. yes. It because of this.."-Haschwald pointed at his chest in embarrassment.

Emperor noticed red spots and smirked.

"Sorry, Haschwald. Looks like yesterday I got carried away a little."-Bach said.

"I don't think that I will tell doctor about this."-Haschwald smiled bitterly.

"No need to worry about that. I was just about to tell you why I came here. In fact, I almost forgot that today our doctors were going to organize this examination. Otherwise, you were not staying here now."-Emperor said.

"Why?"-Haschwald asked.

"That doctor will stare at your body, touch you and.. Who knows what else he has in his plans."-Bach said.

"And who was saying something about _my_ wild imagination?"-Haschwald thought with anime sweat drop near his head.

"So you won't take part in this physical examination."-Emperor continued to talk.-"Now go to my room and wait for me there."

And before Haschwald could ask something, Emperor entered the door behind which doctor was examining Quincy with a scar.

Soon Haschwald was sitting on the sofa in the Emperor's room and waited for His Majesty's return. Some time later Emperor entered his room and brought some papers and items with him.

"For what do you need this, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked a bit surprisedly.

"Can't you guess? Doctors usually use these items for examining their patients."-Bach replied.-"And this is your medical record which need to be filled."

"But you said.."

"I changed my mind. Besides, it will be more interesting if it will be me who will examine you. Don't you think so?"-Emperor smiled.

"I guess, I have no choice."-Haschwald thought.

Emperor told Haschwald to sit on the bed. When blond Quincy did it, His Majesty took stethoscope and put it to Haschwald's chest.

"Your heart is beating so evenly. I wonder if it will beat faster if I do so.."-with these words Bach ran his hand over Haschwald's chest.-"Hmm. Still the same. I wonder will it change if I touch you somewhere else.."

"Your Majesty.."

"Majesty? I am playing the role of a doctor right now. Call me Bach-sensei."-Emperor said with a smile.

Anime sweat drop appeared near Haschwald's head once again.

After that Emperor made some measurements and filled the medical record with data.

"I hope that's all."-Haschwald sighed with relief when the record was completely filled.-"I guess, I should bring it back to infirmary now."

"Not so fast. The reception at the doctor is not over yet."-Bach smirked.-"I would like to completely examine you, Haschwald."

As a result, after such physical examination even more red spots appeared at Haschwald's body than it was before.

A week later Haschwald went outside the castle to check the progress in the work of the soldiers, who were ordered to remove the ice from the roof. Soldiers were doing quite well and most part of the roof was already cleared.

Haschwald was watching at their work and didn't notice, how one of the big masses of ice above his head suddenly cracked and started to fall. But before it could hit Haschwald, someone pushed him aside in the last second. Haschwald heard the sound of a fallen ice mass behind himself and quickly turned around to person, who saved him a moment ago.

"Your Majesty! Are you hurt?"-Haschwald exclaimed worrying a lot.

"I am fine. Don't worry. I used Blut Vene to withstand the hit."-Bach came closer to Haschwald and hugged him.-"It's good that I have decided to follow you. What would I do if I lost you in such ridiculous accident?"

"Well, I think, in such case, you would have to choose a new leader for your Stern Ritters."-Haschwald suggested.

"You are saying such severe things, Haschwald. It can't be that you still didn't get the fact how you are important for me and that no one will ever replace you."-Emperor said before kissing Haschwald on the lips.


	18. Chapter 18

One of the days Haschwald finished with his duties and headed to his room to take some rest. But when he has already reached his room, he heard a voice behind himself.

"Haschwald-sama!"-one of the soldiers came closer and informed that His Majesty wanted to see Haschwald.

So blond Quincy had to postpone his rest for later and head to meet the Emperor. Soon he knocked the door to Quincy leader's room and entered it.

"Your Majesty, did you want to see me?"-Haschwald asked.

He turned his head to the right and saw Emperor in the far end of the room. Quincy leader was searching for something in his writing desk.

"Yes."-Bach replied.-"Have a sit, Haschwald. I will join you now."

Haschwald sat on the sofa and started to wait for the Emperor. Soon enough His Majesty found what he needed and sat near Haschwald.

"Do you remember this ancient Daten, which we have found in the abandoned village not so long ago?"-Bach asked, showing the small shabby book to Haschwald.

"Yes."-Haschwald nodded.

"It took me some time but I have read and analyzed everything what is written here. This book contains many useful information as you can guess. But besides that I was able to find one thing, which may be even more important than all the data written here."-with these words Emperor opened the last page of the book and showed it to Haschwald.

The blond Quincy saw that the page was wholly scribbled in tiny handwriting. It was markedly different from the text written on the previous pages.

"What is this?"-Haschwald asked.

"This message was added long after Daten was written here. It belongs to someone of the villagers, who also encrypted it by code known only by Quincies. So none of the enemies could understand what is written here, if this book accidentally got into their hands."-Bach explained.

"And what exactly is written here?"-Haschwald asked with curiosity.

"It says that villagers knew that their village will be attacked by Shinigamis soon. So they decided to leave their home and find the safer place to live until it was too late. Someone had written this message just before they left the village. They probably knew that I will return to their village someday and left this book especially for me, so I could find their new home."-Bach said.-"There are coordinates of that place also encrypted in this message. Looks like they have moved to one valley, situated very far away from the place, where they have lived before. I am sure no Shinigami could find them there anymore."

"But I wonder if they are still living there nowadays. After all, they could move somewhere else once again."-Haschwald suggested.

"That's why I called you here."-Bach smiled.-"I am going to visit that valley and find out if they are still there or not. And of course you are going with me as well, Haschwald."

"As you say, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

"If we will be able to find those Quincies then our army will get new soldiers. Even if the villagers are not good at fighting, we will definitely be able to train them properly, so eventually they will be useful for Vandenreich."-Bach said.-"We will leave at tomorrow morning. It's good that our researchers finally managed to properly customize the Shadow. So we will get to our destination in no time."

Haschwald threw a glance at the clock.

"I think I should go and talk with our Stern Ritters now. I presume, I need to organize their duties, so everyone will know what to do during our absence."-Haschwald said.

"I am sure that you can do it later. But now, how about you will devote me some of your time, Haschwald?"-Bach smiled and drew the blond Quincy to himself for the kiss.

On the next morning Haschwald gave some instructions to the other Stern Ritters and then headed to the Gate of Sun, where Emperor was already waiting for him. They went through the Shadow and appeared in the World of Living.

They were staying on the narrow mountain path. On the left was the solid rock of the mountain and on the right road ended abruptly into the precipice. Haschwald looked down and saw the dense forest far below.

"The valley must be somewhere among these mountains. Come on."-Bach called.

Two Quincies used Hirenkyaku and headed up to the mountain top. When they arrived on the other side of the mountain, a picturesque view of the lovely valley opened to them. Beautiful blooming gardens outspreaded throughout the all browsable territory. Wide river with shining water was flowing across the whole valley and disappeared somewhere deep in the mountains. Many small and cozy houses were situated all over the area. They looked rather tiny from such distance. All in all, the whole valley emanated the unshakable peace and serenity.

"Well, it seems those Quincies are still there after all."-Bach said, looking at the tiny points moving near the houses.-"Let's go down and greet them."

They used Hirenkyaku once again and appeared at the edge of the village. A group of Quincies, who felt strangers reiatsu, gathered there, waiting for them. Although Emperor and Haschwald were not looking like Shinigamis, many villagers glanced warily at them with suspicion in their eyes. But then the Elder of the village made his way through the crowd and appeared before visitors.

"Hmm. Not very often we have guests here."-Elder said, stroking his beard and screwing up his eyes.

He was closely examining the visitors for some time, but, when he finally understood who was staying in front of him, his eyes widened.

"It can't be! This is His Majesty the Emperor of Vandenreich and the overlord of all Quincies - Juha Bach-sama!"-Elder exclaimed with reverence.-"What do we owe to such great honor?"

After Elder's words villagers understood, who were their guests, and their attitude changed at once. Now they were looking with admiration at the two Quincies and whispered excitedly with each other. Then Elder bowed low and the other villagers immediately followed his example.

"And I have already started to think that my subordinates don't recognize me anymore and forgot who is their Emperor."-Bach chuckled.

"How could we, Your Majesty? You and the soldiers of honorable Vandenreich are always welcome in our village."-Elder said.

"Speaking about soldiers.."-Emperor beckoned Haschwald to himself and blond Quincy came closer.-"It's Haschwald - my right-hand man. He always accompany me as well as in this journey."

Haschwald bowed in the sign of greeting and villagers replied him the same way.

"To tell the truth, I haven't expected to ever see His Majesty again during my remaining life."-Elder said.-"It's a real miracle that you managed to find our hidden village."

Emperor told the Elder about the ancient Daten they were able to find and about the message inside.

"Ah~ I remember now. We really left that book there before leaving. Actually, I didn't expect that someone will ever find it."-Elder said. He was reminiscing for a while and then talked again.-"In any case, what we are waiting for? I should show you our beautiful village, Your Majesty. And maybe then you will tell me about the purpose of your visit. Please, follow me."

Emperor told Haschwald that he will return soon and asked to wait for him here. After that he left along with Elder, who has already started to tell about his village.

Haschwald sat on the big stone nearby and started to wait for Emperor's return. Most of the villagers dispersed and returned to their work. Only the small group of cute girls of different ages stayed here. They came closer to Haschwald and sat around him on the nearby stones. Then they started to overwhelm him with various questions. Haschwald managed to answer all of them and girls listened to him with great interest. After that when the stream of questions finally exhausted, Quincy girls changed the subject.

"Of course we have heard many things about Vandenreich soldiers, but we have never seen them before. We know that you are going to attack Soul Society someday and take revenge for all that evil deeds, which Shinigamis committed towards our clan. You are the real heroes for us."-the eldest of girls said.

"Our ancestors had to move to this valley long ago. Otherwise, all of them could be killed by Gotei soldiers. Now we are living a very peaceful life and we are really happy here. However, our fighting skills leave much to be desired. So if Shinigamis will attack us again, I am not sure if we will be able to defeat them or not. It seems only Vandenreich is strong enough to confront the Soul Society unlike us. That's why everyone here is counting on you and believes in your victory."-other girl said.

"We lost many people even after we left the village and were searching for a safer place to live. I, for example, lost my elder brother.."-little girl said.

After that others immediately started to remember all that villagers, who became victims of massacre dealt by Shinigamis.

"After all that horrible events the rumors about what Vandenreich is planning to annihilate the Soul Society were for us as the light in the complete darkness."-elder girl talked again.-"So, please, make the Shinigamis pay for all what they did to our Quincy clan. Can you promise it, Haschwald-sama?"

"Don't worry. We will make every effort to win this war, so all the sacrifices of our fallen comrades won't be in vain. I promise."-Haschwald said.

After Haschwald's words all girls cheered up and started to thank him over each other. Blond Quincy smiled to them but then suddenly he distinctly felt someone's glance at himself. Haschwald quickly turned around and saw the Emperor, who was staying nearby and watched directly at him.

Haschwald rose from the stone and went to the Quincy leader. Girls behind him noticed the Emperor too. His Majesty threw a displeased glance at them. Then girls bowed politely and quickly left.

"Yare-yare. I just left for a while and my Haschwald is already flirting with local maidens."-Bach said reproachfully.

"You are mistaken, Your Majesty. We were talking about serious things."-Haschwald objected.

"Really? About what exactly?"-Bach asked.

Haschwald briefly described his conversation with Quincy girls.

"Nah, listen more to their tales.. I am sure they just tried to put pressure on your pity to attract your attention."-Emperor said.

"But I am sure they were speaking from the heart without any ulterior motive."-Haschwald said.-"They are really hoping that we.."

"They told you many nice words only to flatter you and to earn your trust."-Bach retorted imperturbably.

"It's not.. Oh, why is Your Majesty so unfeeling?.."-Haschwald realized that he said too much and broke off his speech.

"So that's how you are thinking about me. Well then, sorry that I am so bad."-Bach said with displeased voice.

Haschwald wanted to reply something but in the next moment one of the villagers appeared nearby. He said that everyone have already gathered at the village center just as His Majesty ordered.

"Good."-Bach nodded to the man.

Villager bowed and left. Emperor followed him but then stopped and turned to Haschwald.

"What are you waiting for?"-he asked impatiently.-"Come on."

"Yes, sir."-Haschwald said and followed the Emperor.

They arrived to the village center where the big crowd was already waiting. Emperor stood on the place, where everyone could see him and, when villagers concentrated their attention at him, he started to talk. After explaining some minor details to Quincies, Emperor told them about one of the main purposes of his visit here.

"As you can guess, Vandenreich needs many soldiers. And since your village has many people in it, I presume it's a good opportunity to swell the ranks of our army. I am sure many of you would like to take revenge on Soul Society. So it's a good chance for you. I am going to stay in your village for a couple of days. Then I will take everyone, whom I consider suitable, with me to Vandenreich. During these few days you will have time to prepare yourself for the leaving. So be ready."-Bach announced.

After Emperor's words villagers started to exchange worried glances and whisper between each other, discussing the news. Quincy leader made Haschwald a sign to follow him and headed somewhere along the streets.

When they went through one of the blooming gardens, which they saw from the mountain top, Emperor turned to Haschwald while walking.

"There was not much enthusiasm in their reaction. Don't you think so?"-Bach asked.

"Of course there wasn't it. Did you expect them to rejoice after the news what you are going to take them from their home for an unknown period and most likely endanger their lives?"-Haschwald replied.

"In your opinion, I should have asked everyone in this village if they want to go with us or not?"-Bach asked, stopping.-"They are my subordinates and must be ready to fight or die for our common goals if it will be necessary."

"But you are going to take the most part of the residents with us, leaving the other villagers to handle with everything in the village alone. Besides, most of them have families, who don't want to lose their relatives anymore."-Haschwald said.

"How can you know about what they are thinking? You don't even know them well enough."-Emperor said.

"I talked with some of them and it was enough for me to understand their feelings."-Haschwald explained.-"They are happy here and it will be hard for them to leave this place, which they call their home."

"So you think that I am acting wrongly?"-Bach asked.

"Yes."-Haschwald replied.-"I think we should take into account the interests of villagers living here."

"You know, if I took into account the interests of my every soldier then Vandenreich probably would never become as powerful as it is now."-Emperor said thoughtfully.-"Sometimes sacrifices are necessary."

"But.."

"In any case, they will follow my order and won't object me unlike you, Haschwald."-Bach smiled slightly then turned around and continued his way, letting know that the conversation is over.

Haschwald sighed and followed the Emperor. Soon they reached one of the small cozy houses provided for them by the Elder. Two Quincies entered the house and looked around.

"He was offering me one of the best houses in this village but I asked him to give us an ordinary one. I don't like all these privileges."-Bach said while they went up the stairs to the second floor.

Two Quincies entered one of the rooms on the floor. It was small and has a rather simple interior. Emperor went to the window and looked outside.

"Well, at least the view from here is rather nice."-he said then watched at the sky.-"It's already that late.. I think we should go to sleep now."

"Then I will go to my room. Good night, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said and headed to the door.

But in the next moment Emperor caught him by the hand.

"I thought we will sleep in one room."-Bach said.

"Isn't Your Majesty angry at me after that morning event?"-Haschwald asked.

"What event? I was not going to spoil our journey by some insignificant quarrels. As well as I was not going to sleep alone."-Bach smiled and slightly pushed Haschwald on the bed.

During the night Haschwald woke up because he heard how someone was quietly knocking the front door. He tossed and turned in bed for a while, hoping that the knocking will stop soon. But the visitor appeared to be really importunate and continued to knock further.

Haschwald sighed and very reluctantly left Emperor's tight embrace, at the same time trying not to wake up His Majesty. Then he quietly left the room and went to the front door. He opened it and was slightly surprised, when he saw a group of girls from before. All of them were wearing pajamas but were not looking sleepy at all. The eldest girl, seemingly the same age as Haschwald, smiled to him.

"Good night, Haschwald-sama. Do you remember me? I am Elza. We have met today at the morning."-girl said.

"I don't want to sound rude but His Majesty won't be interested in your names when he will wake up. You should leave or else you may regret."-Haschwald warned.

"But we wanted to see you, Haschwald-sama, not His Majesty."-Elza said.-"Actually, we have a small business to you. I promise it won't take much time."

"Fine. What do you want?"-Haschwald asked tiredly.

"Please, follow me, Haschwald-sama."-Elza said.

They went through the couple of gardens and stopped, when they reached the side of one of the mountains.

"Look!"-Elza said, pointing up.

Haschwald looked in that direction and saw the big tree, growing on the mountainside rather high above the ground. Many beautiful flowers were blooming on the branches of this tree. They were even glowing slightly under the moonlight.

"Can you climb up and pick one flower for me, please?"-Elza asked.

"Don't you know how to use Hirenkyaku yet?"-Haschwald asked.

"Of course I know but it's not that easy in this case. In fact, it's a special test of bravery."-Elza explained.-"You should climb up this slope using your limbs not Quincy abilities, reach the tree and return with a flower here. Sounds simple, doesn't it?"

"Remind me why should I do such a nonsense?"-Haschwald asked, yawning.

"Oh, how rude! It's not a nonsense. It's one of the famous customs of our village."-Elza said importantly.

"I see."-Haschwald said, thinking that it will be wrong to not respect the local customs.-"Then I guess I should do it."

"Really? You will do it for me?"-Elza cheered up.

"Sure."-Haschwald replied, thinking about it as a small training.

He went closer to the slope and looked up again.

"Be careful, Haschwald-sama!"-girls said.

Slowly step by step Haschwald started to climb up the mountain side. But it appeared to be not that easy as he thought. The slope was rather steep and Haschwald had to watch closely, where he is putting his foot, otherwise, he could easily fall down. Besides Haschwald was wearing only his trousers. So sharp rocks on the slope were unpleasantly scratching his bare chest and feet.

However, soon Haschwald reached the half way up to the goal.

"Don't give up, Haschwald-sama! You are almost there!"-Elza's voice was poorly heard due to the blowing wind.

Haschwald was going to continue his way up, but in the next second someone's more loud and angry voice was clearly heard.

"Haschwald! ! !"

The blond Quincy almost fell from the cliff from surprise but still managed to hold on. He turned his head and saw the Emperor, who was staying far below on the ground. Even from such distance Haschwald managed to see that Quincy leader's eyes were burning with anger.

"Get down immediately!"-Bach ordered.

Haschwald used Hirenkyaku and in the next moment landed near His Majesty.

"What the hell were you doing there?!"-in a transport of rage Bach didn't even noticed that he used the expressions unworthy of the regal person.

Haschwald quickly explained the details of event to His Majesty.

"Yes. I know some things about their customs.."-Bach said and glared at the girls, who were hiding behind Elza's back.-"If you even once will try to lure him into that stupid game again, I will definitely burn that tree with the blue flame. Understood?"

"Please, don't do that, Your Majesty! We beg you! This tree is very special for us!"-girls cried all in the same time.

"I think I was not asking about that tree.."-Bach said in icy tone.

"We understood! We understood! We are really sorry! It won't happen again!"-girls cried.

"I hope so."-Bach said then turned to Haschwald.-"Let's return."

Haschwald followed the Emperor and soon they were sitting on the bed in their room.

"Do you know the reason why I was so angry back there?"-Bach asked.

"Well.. even if I fell from that cliff, I still would land safely, using Hirenkyaku. If this is the reason of course.."-Haschwald said, lowering his eyes.

"I don't deny that I was worrying about you, Haschwald, but there is another reason. You see, this village really has some special customs, which are taken very seriously sometimes. And that tree is one of them. They say that if the man will climb up that mountain side, reach the tree and return with the flower to the woman then he will prove his bravery and love to her. Moreover, they will have to marry each other and no one will be able to prevent their wedding. Because by picking that flower for that woman, the man proves that he loves only her and vows that he will spend all his remaining life with her. That tree is a symbol of the eternal love. The villagers call it "The Tree of Heart and Soul"."-Bach explained while hugging Haschwald.-"Nice story, isn't it? By the way, did you know about this custom?"

"No. They didn't tell me about it."-Haschwald said.

"Really? But what if you pre-arranged a meeting with that maidens?"-Bach asked.-"Come to think of it, I remember that you were going to sleep in the other room. Probably to make it easier to sneak out of the house at night without me noticing it.."

"Oh, you don't believe me?"-Haschwald made a sad face.

"Though it was a bit suspicious, I believe you in any case. But have you understood what could happen if I didn't stop you back there? You would have to marry that girl, which asked you to pick a flower for her. Local people can be very strict when it comes to their customs. We could have some problems because of that, if you would have refused to marry her."-Emperor said.-"It's good that Elder mentioned about that custom during our today conversation with him. Though, he told that nowadays mostly youngsters following that custom with a tree. As for others they don't have much enthusiasm to climb up the mountains. But if even so, if you would pick that flower, the Elder would definitely insist that you have to marry his granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?"-Haschwald asked.

"Yes, that girl named Elza. Who could know that she is so sly? Though just as her grandfather. During our today conversation he mentioned that he has a cute granddaughter named Elza just about your age. So he dropped a hint to me that she may get along with you so maybe subsequently you two will fall in love with each other and eventually marry. You know, for a moment I had a very strong desire to throw him off the cliff near which we were talking."-Bach smiled slightly but then became serious again.-"But first I decided to know your opinion considering that offer. So, Haschwald, would you like to marry that woman?"

"Of course not. I presume, this question didn't even need to be asked."-Haschwald replied.

"Why?"-Bach inquired with a smile.

"Because I love you, Your Majesty, not her."-Haschwald replied, knowing that, despite Emperor already knew the answer, he just really liked when Haschwald was telling him about his feelings towards him.

"Nice to hear it."-Bach said, kissing Haschwald on the lips.

Then Emperor suddenly noticed that there were many tiny scratches on Haschwald's chest.

"You had to be more careful there."-Bach sighed, examining Haschwald's body.-"Hmm. Looks like your feet were not hurt by those sharp rocks. But your chest.."

"Oh, it's nothing, Your Majesty. Just a few scratches."-Haschwald replied.

"But what if the debris will get into the wounds? I presume, it has to be sanitized until it's too late."-Bach said seriously but then smirked, looking at Haschwald.-"And I think we both know the simplest way to do it."

"What do.."-Haschwald wasn't able to finish the sentence and gasped from surprise when he suddenly felt how Emperor ran his tongue over his bare chest.

"As I said, it's the simplest way to sanitize your wounds. Why are you so surprised?"-Bach smiled and licked another scratch on Haschwald's chest.

Emperor continued to repeat such actions and Haschwald tried to restrain himself to not to moan because, unfortunately or not, there were rather many scratches near his sensitive spots. And when warm tongue was touching it, Haschwald was losing his breath from approaching pleasure.

Soon Emperor finished his little entertainment and looked at blushing Haschwald.

"Don't tell me that you have already turned on."-Bach smirked and thoughtfully glanced at Haschwald's trousers.

Haschwald blushed even more after Emperor's words.

"That's not..so. It was just..too embarrassing.."-Haschwald replied, breathing heavily.

"Mmm~ Really?"-Bach smirked again.-"And it were just some minor precautions."

Haschwald quickly got under the blanket to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't you mind to go to sleep, Your Majesty?"-he asked.

"Sure. We both need a good rest."-Emperor replied, lying down near Haschwald.

After the small trip to the mountain Haschwald was glad to return into Emperor's warm embrace again. His Majesty kissed him and was talking something quietly. But Haschwald was rather tired to reply something and as a result fell asleep fast enough.

On the next day two Quincies got up rather early and headed to look around the neighborhood. They went through the beautiful gardens again and stopped near the river.

They spent some time there, enjoying the serenity of that calm valley. But then they heard someone's voice nearby.

"Your Majesty! Are you here?"

"Oh, no. It's that old man. I bet he is going to annoy me with his endless stories again."-Bach said tiredly then looked thoughtfully at Haschwald.-"It may sound rather silly, but could you please tell him that I am not around here?"

"Oh, all right."-Haschwald replied.

"You really help me out, Haschwald."-Bach said with a smile and stepped behind the nearby tree to hide his presence in the shadow.

A moment later the Elder appeared nearby. He looked around wonderingly and stroked his beard in confusion.

"Hmm. I thought His Majesty was here.."-Elder said then noticed Haschwald and went to him.-"Haschwald-sama, have you seen His Majesty?"

"Well.. I think he went that way."-Haschwald replied, pointing unclearly somewhere afar.

"Souka, souka.."-Elder was thinking over Haschwald's words for some time, but then he decided something and talked again.-"Well, since His Majesty isn't here then I think I should call you, Haschwald-sama, to listen to my stories about our village."

And before Haschwald could reply something, Elder quickly clutched his hand and pulled the blond Quincy after himself somewhere.

"I am sure you will like my stories."-Elder said while walking.-"Youngsters nowadays definitely need to know more about the history of their clan. Don't you think so, Haschwald-sama? He-he-he~"

"It reminds me about someone I know.."-Haschwald thought with anime sweat drop near his head.

As Emperor mentioned before, Elder's stories were long and monotonous indeed but, however, Haschwald found them to be rather interesting. The Elder was talking for the pretty long time, but then he finally ran out of stock of his stories and left, being very pleased that he managed to find such an attentive listener.

After the Elder left Haschwald looked at the sky and found out that it already was midday. He thought that it will be rude to make His Majesty wait any more longer and decided to return to the Emperor.

But then suddenly he heard someone's fast steps nearby. In the next second little girl from Elza's team ran out from behind the trees.

"Haschwald-sama! Please, come with me!"-she cried worriedly.

"What? Don't tell me that you are going to involve me into one of your special trials again."-Haschwald said tiredly.

"No. This time it's something very important!"-girl protested.-"Elza and the others could be in danger!"

"What happened?"-Haschwald asked, becoming serious.

"Follow me and you will see by yourself."-girl said and ran away.

Haschwald quickly followed her. Soon enough they reached the house, near which Elza and her friends were waiting.

"There you are, Haschwald-sama."-Elza said with relief.-"Please, have a look at this."

Girl pointed at the wall of her house. Haschwald looked there and saw the deep traces of someone's sharp claws.

"The same thing was left at our houses as well."-one of the girls said.

"What's this? I am sure it couldn't be left by wild animals, living in the valley territory."-Haschwald said, frowning.

"You know, they said, that there is a werewolf living somewhere in the mountains. Although it's just a rumor, me and some other villagers heard, how someone is clumping and moving in the bushes during the night. It didn't happen often, but some villagers believe that it wasn't just an illusion and sound of steps really belongs to a werewolf. However, no one have ever seen him clearly."-Elza explained.-"But such things as today have never happened before. I wonder if we are in danger now."

"Looks like traces were left today before dawn.."-Haschwald said.

"But maybe it's just someone's stupid joke. After all, traces were left only on our houses and no one else's. It's not like our group has enemies but.."-Elza said.

"If it really was a werewolf, as you say, then the grass in the front of the scratched wall should be trampled, because he most likely has a heavy weight. But it doesn't. So, probably, it wasn't werewolf after all."-Haschwald said.

"Then that means we are not in danger and shouldn't worry anymore!"-Elza exchanged excited glances with her friends.

"I wouldn't assert this. You'd better be on your alert in any case."-Haschwald warned.-"Did you get that?"

"Yes, Haschwald-sama. We will be careful."-girls replied.

After the meeting with the girls Haschwald returned to the garden, where he and the Emperor saw each other last time. He stopped near the tree and started to think about what happened.

"Looks like that village is not that peaceful as it may look from the first sight."-Haschwald thought.

In a single moment the environment of the village became really uneasy. Blooming trees and cozy houses weren't looking as serene as it were before. And even the murmur of water in the river was sounding somewhat ominously. In addition to that the cold wind was blowing unfriendly, reminding once again that it's not safe here anymore.

Suddenly someone put a hand on Haschwald's shoulder. The blond Quincy shivered and abruptly turned around ready for an attack.

"It's just me."-Emperor said, looking a bit surprisedly at his soldier.-"What happened, Haschwald?"

The blond Quincy told the Emperor about the event with claw traces.

"Werewolf? What a nonsense. I just hope it's not one of their ways to attract your attention once again. From time to time I think that it would be better if I have taken As Nodt with me instead of you."-Bach said with a sigh.-"But, in any case, you are right, Haschwald. We all should stay on our alert."

They spent the remaining part of the day together. But, however, the atmosphere already wasn't that conducive to a romantic relationship as before.

During the night Haschwald woke up because of some scratchy sound behind the window. He immediately pricked up his ears and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong, Haschwald?"-Emperor started to roll over in the bed.

"There is someone outside the window."-Haschwald said.

"I will have a look."-Bach rose from the bed, went to the window and opened it.-"And if it's that maidens again then I.."

In the next second some dark silhouette broke into the window and rushed at the Emperor.

"Your Majesty!"-Haschwald exclaimed and ran to help the Emperor.

"Stay back!"-Bach said and grinned malevolently at the enemy.-"I can handle it myself."

He abruptly grabbed the fine edge, pointed at him, and smashed the enemy against the floor. The dark silhouette quickly understood that he have no chances to win. Somehow it managed to break off from the Emperor's clutch, rushed to the window and immediately disappeared from the sight.

"I think it has no point to pursue this thing. We will lose it in the dark in any case."-Emperor said.

"What was that anyway?"-Haschwald asked.

"Some kind of marionette. I wonder who sent that thing here. Could it be Shinigamis? They have many different tricks after all.."-Bach said thoughtfully.

"What will we do now, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald inquired.

"Sleep, I guess."-Bach replied.-"I am sure it won't come back anymore. At least not today."

Then Emperor went to the window and listened to the sounds of the outside.

"Well, looks like everything is calm in the village as well. Nothing to worry about."-Bach said, closing the window.

"I will guard your sleep until morning."-Haschwald said.

"There is no need in that, Haschwald. If you won't sleep tonight then you will be very tired tomorrow, when we will have to search for that puppet."-Emperor said.-"We should have a good rest before that."

"As you say, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

On the next day the blond Quincy woke up a few minutes before the dawn. He quickly put on his uniform and left the house without waking up the Emperor.

"I wonder if that thing will appear near their houses again today."-Haschwald thought while walking.

Suddenly someone's scream pierced the silence of the calm morning. Haschwald immediately rushed in the direction of the sound source. He appeared near one of the houses and saw the little girl from Elza's team. She was held by the puppet similar to that which attacked them tonight.

"Haschwald-sama! Please, help!"-girl noticed the blond Quincy and called him.

Haschwald rushed after the puppet but it appeared to be rather fast.

"Maybe I should just follow it until it leads me to its hideout.."-Haschwald thought.

The puppet headed somewhere deep in the mountains and Haschwald followed it all the way there. But soon it disappeared from the sight. The blond Quincy stopped on the narrow mountain path and looked around. There were only rocks around him and no traces of the evil puppet.

"It still must be somewhere nearby. After all, it couldn't just vanish in the thin air."-Haschwald thought.

He went along the narrow path, checking the mountain side. And soon enough he found the entrance to the cave hidden behind the huge rock. Haschwald headed there, ready for an attack at any moment. He went through the dark corridor and soon reached the spacious cave with burning torches on the walls. In the middle of the cave he saw a familiar group of girls from the village, including the one, which was kidnapped recently. They were tied up and looked very miserable. But then they noticed Haschwald and cheered up.

"Haschwald-sama! You came to save us!"-girls exclaimed happily.

"Be quiet. The enemies may hear you."-Haschwald warned and cut the ropes to free the girls.

"That claw marks on our houses..It seems they made it to find us easier later and kidnap."-Elza suggested.

"You are probably right."-Haschwald replied and freed the last girl.-"Now, let's leave until they.."

"Looks like we have guests here."-all of a sudden a voice was heard from behind.

Haschwald quickly turned around and saw the man, who appeared from the corridor a moment ago. The puppet from before was staying near him.

"My, my. You should have been more attentive, Mido."-man said to the puppet.-"Now our hideout is revealed."

"I am really sorry. I thought he lost my trace."-puppet replied.

"You are.."-Haschwald suddenly remembered the Daten he read.-"Bounts.."

"You are absolutely right, Quincy boy."-man replied with a smirk.-"We have been living in these mountains for a pretty long time already. And now we finally have a chance to take revenge on Quincy clan. I hope you don't think that I will allow you to spoil our plans?"

The man snapped his fingers and in the next moment many of his comrades with puppets appeared from the different passages. They gave a command to their Dolls to attack Haschwald.

The blond Quincy quickly summoned his sword and blocked the attack. Then he evaded the fine edge from behind and slashed the enemies with some precise movements. Wounded Dolls immediately vanished with a short cry as well as their owners.

"You'd better take away your sword or these ladies may get hurt."-leader of the Bounts talked again.

Haschwald looked back and saw that Quincy girls were now surrounded by the group of Dolls. Haschwald quickly reached out his hand in the direction of girls and uttered:

"Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger!"

A barrier of glowing Quincy Crosses immediately surrounded the group of girls. Some of the Dolls tried to attack the girls again but were burnt by the holy light in a split second. Meanwhile Haschwald continued to kill the Dolls around him.

"O~ What a pity. Looks like your technique isn't stable enough."-Bount leader said with a sneer in his voice.

Haschwald threw a quick glance in the direction of the barrier. It appeared that it was disappearing rather fast and the Dolls could easily reach the girls now. After all Haschwald haven't yet completely mastered this technique, which His Majesty taught him.

"Don't move and take away your weapon or these ladies will die in pain."-Bount leader said.

Haschwald had no other choice but to withdraw his sword.

"Now, whose soul should I devour first?"-Bount leader asked with a nasty smile. He took a look at Quincy girls and stopped his glance at Elza.-"I think you will be just fine for that. Though, Quincies souls are disgusting anyway."

But before Bount could fulfill what he planned, all the Dolls near the girls were suddenly burnt in the blue flame. Then the fire surrounded girls, forming another protective barrier around them.

"The ones whose souls are disgusting indeed are you, Bounts."-in the next moment Emperor appeared in the cave.

"Your clan of cowards doesn't deserve a better treatment from our side."-Bount leader said.

"Cowards, you say?"-Bach asked, giving a cold glance to the man.

"Exactly!"-Bount replied angrily.-"If you had not betrayed us back then and lent us a hand in the fight against Soul Society then our clan.."

"I am not going to remember the events of remote past right now."-Bach interrupted the man and then turned to Haschwald.-"The maidens are safe now. Let's get rid of these remnants of the past, Haschwald."

"What did you just say?!"-Bount leader cried with anger and gave an order to his Doll to attack the Emperor.

Haschwald got into puppet's way just in time and blocked its attack with his sword. Meanwhile His Majesty took care about the remaining Dolls and Bounts.

So soon enough all the enemies in the cave were killed.

"That was the last one."-Bach said, looking at the pile of dust left after Bount leader's death.-"Well done."

After that two Quincies took the girls back to their village. The villagers were really surprised, when they found out about the Bounts, who had been living all this time so close to them. But, however, everyone was glad that girls returned safe and sound, and heartily thanked the Vandenreich members.

On the next day at the morning the Emperor gathered all the villagers in the village center again. It was the day, when he was going to take most of them to Vandenreich. Because of that many villagers looked rather worried and sad.

"I would like to make another announcement."-Bach started his speech.-"I have changed my mind. Now I want to give you a chance to choose by yourselves will you go with me or not. I decided that all the volunteers will have to undergo the basic training in Vandenreich during the couple of months and after its completing return here to your families. It will help you to raise your combat level, so you will be able to protect your village if it will be in danger again. However, if someone will decide to stay in Vandenreich and take part in the war against Shinigamis, then I will be very pleased by your decision. So I will accept anyone, who would like to go with me - women and men. But I have to warn you that this training won't be easy, so you should prepare yourself to work hard. Think well before making your final decision. That's all."

At first the crowd was shocked that His Majesty so suddenly changed his previous decision but then smiles appeared at Quincies faces and their attitude changed at once. And in the next second air burst from many joyful shouts.

"All hail His Majesty! All hail Vandenreich!"-villagers repeated again and again.

Emperor only smiled slightly and left the happy crowd. He found Haschwald, who was staying not far away from the place of meeting and heard every Emperor's word.

"Well, have you rated it, Haschwald?"-Bach thought, looking expectantly at the blond Quincy.

Their eyes met and Emperor saw the mix of gratitude and infinite respect in Haschwald's blue eyes. The blond Quincy smiled warmly to the Emperor.

"It was very generous of you, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.

"Well, I thought that I already have enough soldiers in my army. I presume, this village needs them more than Vandenreich."-Bach replied.-"After all it's a real miracle that we were able to find so many survived Quincies in one place."

At the midday all the volunteers gathered at the village center. It appeared that Elza was among them too. Her best friends came here as well to wish her luck and say goodbye.

"Be careful, Elza-one-sama! Stay strong and come back faster!"-they told to her.

When volunteers said goodbye to their relatives and friends they went through the Shadow leading to Vandenreich. Emperor thoughtfully watched Elza's go. When shadow portal closed behind the volunteers, Emperor turned to Haschwald.

"I will personally make sure that she won't get into the newbies group trained by you, Haschwald."-Bach said.-"I perfectly can guess that she has in her plans."

Suddenly they heard Elder's voice not far away from them.

"Your Majesty! How about the final excursion around the village before you leave?"

"Not again."-Emperor said tiredly.-"Let's hurry and get out of this place until he caught us again."

Two Quincies used Hirenkyaku and appeared on the cliff, towering over the village.

"Let's have a look at this valley before leaving."-Bach offered.

They were looking at the picturesque view for some time. Then Emperor heard Haschwald's voice behind himself.

"Your Majesty.."

"Yes, Haschwald?"-Bach turned to him.

Emperor was a bit surprised, when he saw that Haschwald is handing him a beautiful blue flower.

"This is.."-Bach recognized the plant.

"Yes. It's a Soul Drop the flower from that special tree."-Haschwald said, smiling slightly.

"Well, it's very nice of you, Haschwald, to pick it for me."-Emperor said but then suddenly asked.-"Wait..Is this mean that I am a woman? You know, that custom said that flower is intended for a woman.."

Then Emperor noticed Haschwald's sad face and chuckled.

"Don't worry. I have perfectly understood what this flower meant."-Bach smiled, taking the flower from Haschwald's hands.-"And I want you to know that I feel the same towards you, my dear Haschwald."

"I am happy to hear that, Your Majesty."-Haschwald smiled back and gave a long kiss to the Emperor.

"Now, how about to return to Vandenreich?"-Bach offered, hugging Haschwald tightly.

"Yes. The others are probably already waiting for our return."-Haschwald suggested.

"I just hope that our castle is still there at its place."-Bach chuckled.-"I am sure it wasn't a good idea to leave that gang alone even for a few days."

"We will see."-Haschwald replied, smiling slightly.

After that two Quincies last time threw the glance at the valley. Then they summoned the Shadow and headed through it to Vandenreich. The shadow portal closed behind them, leaving behind the Quincies village, to which peace and tranquility have returned once again.


	19. Chapter 19

A couple of days later after the trip to the valley someone knocked the door to Haschwald's room.

"Are you here, Haschwald?"-Bambietta looked into the room.

"Yes."-the blond Quincy replied from the sofa situated near the window.-"Do you need something?"

Not waiting for the invitation, Bambietta quickly ran to the sofa and sat near Haschwald. Then she took the small notebook out of her pocket and showed it to the blond Quincy.

"Just look what I found!"-Bambietta said conspiratorially with excited voice.

"What's this?"-Haschwald asked.

"It's Kirge's secret diary! I was able to filch it from his room. Though, it wasn't so hard to find."-it was noticeably that Bambietta was really proud of herself.

"Do you know that it was a very bad thing from your side?"-Haschwald asked.

"Yeah-yeah. I know."-Bambietta waved away from him and concentrated her attention at the notebook again.-"Now. Let's see what dirty secrets he hides here."

"Don't tell me that you are going to read his diary. You'd better return it to its place."-Haschwald advised.

"Huh?"-Bambietta surprised.-"I thought you will be interested in it too and we will read it together."

"I would have never taken part in such nefarious entertainment."-Haschwald replied.

"Really? But maybe there is something really interesting or funny in this notebook."-Bambietta offered again.

"Not interested."-Haschwald said and turned away from the girl.

"Oh, ok."-Bambietta shrugged and started to flip through the diary.

She was reading the notebook with great interest and giggled from time to time. Then she suddenly found something very special and threw a sly glance at Haschwald.

"Are you really sure you don't want to have a look at this, commander?"-Bambietta asked with a smirk.

"I thought I have already told you my answer."-Haschwald replied without turning to girl.

"What a pity. And I thought you will be interested to know that you probably have a rival in the love."-Bambietta said.

"A rival? What a nonsense."-Haschwald said.

_"..his eyes are so deep, his glance is so cold but in the same time so attractive. I feel like I am falling into the abyss of charm whenever I look at him. It's him not me is a jailer. He has captured me and my feelings long ago and now I have no chances to escape. Ooh~ Your Majesty~.."_

Haschwald was sitting like petrified for some time but then he recovered from the surprise and slowly turned to Bambietta. Quincy girl only smirked slyly again.

"And it's just a small part of such text."-she said.-"Who could know that our captain of first Jagdarmee is such a romantic person?"

After these words Bambietta couldn't hold back anymore and burst into the unstoppable laugh. Haschwald sat closer and took the diary from girl's hands to make sure that it wasn't just one of her stupid jokes. But it appeared that there was written exactly the same thing which Bambietta have just read aloud.

"Well? Do you believe me now?"-Bambietta asked through the laugh.

"Yes. It's a real surprise.."-Haschwald said.

"Are you jealous?"-Quincy girl asked.

"Of course not. It's his own business. And you shouldn't have poked your nose into such affairs."-Haschwald said imperturbably.-"You must return his diary to its place and the faster the better. Understood?"

"Okay-okay."-girl replied.

On the next day Bambietta sneaked into the Kirge's room again and put the diary to its place. When she left the room, she almost not bumped into its owner, who was walking through the corridor. Bambietta expected that Kirge will be really angry and will start to scold her, but it seemed like Stern Ritter "J" have not even noticed her. Kirge was deep in his thoughts and looked a bit preoccupied. Then he stopped and threw a indifferent glance at Bambietta.

"Aren't you going to scold and promise that you will put me into your special cage as you usually do?"-Bambietta inquired.

"Not today. I am not in the mood."-Kirge replied.

"What happened? Why are you so sad?"-Bambietta asked.

"Maybe it's just me but it seems like our commander is rather cold to me today by some reason. I wonder what's the matter."-Kirge answered and then lost in his thoughts again.

"Who knows?"-Bambietta said, trying hard to not to burst into laugh again.

At the evening of that day Haschwald was in the Emperor's room.

"That Kirge..It's really surprising that he was able to find such romantic words. He doesn't look like such type of person."-Haschwald thought.-"I wonder if I could find beautiful words too to express my feelings towards His Majesty. But I am not sure that I will be able.."

Kiss on the cheek abruptly interrupted Haschwald's musings. The blond Quincy blinked surprisedly and noticed His Majesty's smiling face in the front of himself.

"You were so deep in your thoughts what I have already started to think that you have completely forgotten about me."-Bach said, still smiling.

"No, it's not like that, Your Majesty.."-Haschwald replied.

"And about what were you thinking?"-Emperor asked.-"You had such cute thoughtful face while that."

"Oh, it's nothing important."-Haschwald said.

"But I am curious."-Bach said, kissing Haschwald on the neck.-"Tell me."

"Well..Your Majesty often tells me various nice compliments but, as for me, I have never told you anything similar before."-Haschwald said a bit sadly.-"But if I did, you would probably perceive it as flattery or something like that.."

"Fool. I perfectly know that you feel towards me and I don't even need any compliments from you."-Bach said, embracing Haschwald.-"But even if you would have told me them then I, of course, wouldn't perceive it as flattery. And of course I don't mind if you tell me what you really think about me. Will you give it a try?"

Haschwald tried to gather his thoughts to find some nice words, just like Kirge did, but, unfortunately, he wasn't able to do it. So he just decided to say what he feels towards His Majesty.

"I owe you a great many and I am really grateful for all what you did for me, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.

"And..?"-Bach asked with a smile.

"I love you with all my heart, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said, feeling that his cheeks started to blush.

"Such words are much better than any compliments addressed to me."-Emperor said with a smile and gave Haschwald a long kiss on the lips.

On the next day Emperor instructed Haschwald to give Stern Ritters some lectures again. So soon enough they gathered in the auditorium, and their facial expressions were talking very expressively about how they are happy to be here and ready to listen to the new lectures.

When all Stern Ritters took their places and prepared to listen, Haschwald took the chalk and started to write the necessary info on the blackboard. Stern Ritters began to take some notes while listening to Haschwald's explanation.

After some time Haschwald started to draw the schematic structure of the Soul Society territory on the blackboard. It appeared to be rather big and complicated. Haschwald felt rather tired because the lecture has been lasting already for a couple of hours now.

Suddenly Haschwald felt how someone embraced him with one hand and ran the second hand over his thigh, making Haschwald to shiver slightly from surprise. In the same time hot breath warmed Haschwald's ear.

"Allow me to replace you, sensei."

Haschwald quickly turned around and got right into Emperor's embrace.

"Don't worry. No one is watching us."-Bach reassured Haschwald.-"Just look at them. They are all sleeping."

Haschwald threw a worried glance at the rows where Stern Ritters were sitting, expecting to see their shocked faces, but fortunately it appeared that all of them really were sleeping peacefully. It made Haschwald to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I can see that you are pretty tired already. So you should just take a seat and I will be lecturing them instead of you. Let's see if they will dare to sleep while _I_ am talking."-Bach chuckled.

After that Emperor turned to his Stern Ritters and said loudly enough:

"What a disrespect towards your commander. And without even mentioning that I am present here too."

Stern Ritters immediately started to move, slowly opening their eyes and rubbing it. Just before the first Stern Ritter opened his eyes, Emperor instantly leaned toward Haschwald and left a quick kiss on his cheek. Haschwald blushed deeply and looked worriedly at the rows once again but His Majesty managed to very accurately calculate the time so no one noticed anything suspicious again.

Haschwald hurried to the others, until His Majesty tried to do something like that trick again. The blond Quincy took a place at the edge of the bottom row. Meanwhile all other Stern Ritters finally woke up and quickly started to apologize for their behavior.

Emperor just waved away from them then took off his black cloak and put it on the chair nearby. After that he went to the blackboard, took the chalk and continued to draw the scheme which Haschwald wasn't able to finish. Everyone kept silent and didn't dare to even whisper between each other.

But after some time has passed, a paper airplane all of a sudden flew out from somewhere. It made a few loops and maneuvers in the air and finally safely landed right on the Emperor's shoulder.

Deathly silence came at once. For a moment it seemed like everything in the auditorium froze on the spot even the time itself. Stern Ritters were so shocked and scared that they even feared to take one more breath.

His Majesty kept silent and hasn't even moved. He just squinted his eyes at the paper airplane on his shoulder and then talked with calm but steady voice, still without turning back.

"Miss Basterbine. Should I read you a lecture about the proper behavior or maybe I should take more effective measures?"

Everyone's glances immediately concentrated on Bambietta. Quincy girl swallowed nervously and said with breaking voice:

"It wasn't me, Your Majesty. I swear."

No one even dared to correct her in a whisper by adding "on my favorite hat".

"Hmm..Really?"-Emperor asked, finally turning around.

Bambietta was so scared that she just couldn't lie. Looks like the Emperor understood it as well and believed her. Then he took the paper airplane and turned it over in his hands.

"I am not going to search for the author of this outrageous prank."-Bach said, not even looking at his soldiers.-"And I am not going to warn you what consequences another such event may entail. I presume everyone here can perfectly understand this without my explanations."

After these words Emperor burnt the paper airplane with the blue flame and then looked expressively at his soldiers. Just as His Majesty has said, everyone perfectly understood the hint. Then Emperor turned to the blackboard and returned to his scheme again.

When the drawing was finished, Emperor started the explanation and Stern Ritters tried to listen to him with attention. Haschwald was listening as well but then he didn't even notice how he feasted his eyes on the Emperor. Probably Haschwald had so abstracted and airy-fairy face that it caught His Majesty's eyes at once. Emperor chuckled slightly and then went closer to Haschwald. He leaned close to the blond Quincy's ear and said quietly, so only Haschwald and no one else could hear him:

"And as for you, sensei, I'll leave you after the classes."

"Yes, sir."-Haschwald replied, sitting as stone-still.

Other Stern Ritters' attention was concentrated at the Emperor all the time, so they didn't even notice that Haschwald was daydreaming. So now they were a bit surprised that their commander seemed to not listen to the Quincy leader.

When the lecture was finally over, tired Stern Ritters hurried to leave the room to take some rest after so exhausting explanations. After the door closed behind the last soldier, Haschwald left alone with the Emperor in the deserted auditorium.

The blond Quincy left his place and went closer to the Emperor, who was wiping off the blackboard.

"It was very disrespectfully towards you, Your Majesty, what I wasn't listening to your speech. Excuse me."-Haschwald said, staring at the floor.

Emperor finished with cleaning of the blackboard and turned to Haschwald.

"Yes. Indeed. It was rather bad from your side, Haschwald-sensei."-Bach smiled and went to his soldier, making him to step back.

When the blond Quincy abutted the table behind him, Emperor went even closer and made Haschwald to sit on the table. After that Quincy leader leaned his hand on the table, moved closer toward Haschwald and, fingering over soldier's long strands with his other hand, said, still smiling:

"Maybe I should read you a lecture about your behavior? It must be called "It's not right to be so attractive and entice your Emperor all the time"."

"Looks like it will be a pretty long lecture."-Haschwald thought with anime sweat drop near his head.

A few days later all Stern Ritters were resting in the common room. And as it often happened they gradually began to make much noise. Haschwald told them to calm down but it had not much effect.

Then the door suddenly opened and the Emperor entered the room. Everyone immediately calmed down and in an instant it became very silent in the room. Emperor looked at his soldiers then went to the sofa and sat on it.

"What's the matter?"-Bach asked.-"Keep resting. I just wanted to spend some time among my soldiers. Or maybe I am spoiling all of your fun?"

Stern Ritters shook their heads negatively and slowly resumed their interrupted conversations with each other but already in a low voice.

Haschwald was staying behind the sofa with cup of tea in his hands. He was pleased that the soldiers finally calmed down.

"Doesn't anyone want to talk to me too?"-Emperor asked his subordinates.

Quincy soldiers hesitantly exchanged glances with each other but then old Stern Ritter asked His Majesty about the trip to the valley. Emperor briefly described his journey to the village where survived Quincies have been living.

"Hmm..So there were quite a lot of residents. And probably there also were many pretty maidens whom usually can be found only in such quiet villages."-old Quincy said and then he suddenly got an idea.-"And you even could have married one of them, Your Majesty."

In the next second a sound, as if someone abruptly spat out the water, was heard from behind of the sofa.

"Really?"-Bach threw a quick sly glance at coughing Haschwald.-"Well, come to think of it, it sounds like not so bad idea."

Encouraged by that His Majesty accepted his idea, the old Stern Ritter continued to develop his thought.

"And of course our Invisible Empire definitely needs the heir, into whose hands the power eventually will pass."-old Quincy said.

"Oh, even so?"-Emperor asked.

"Yeah."-Buzzbee decided to support old man's idea.-"Maybe it will be better if our commander will help to choose a bride for His Majesty? And then maybe he will even take care about the heir. Are you agree, Hasch-san?"

Buzzbee looked at Haschwald but then suddenly caught Bambietta's angry glance.

"What?"-he asked surprisedly and then fell silent.

All other Stern Ritters immediately became inspired and started to offer many various ideas with enthusiasm. The Emperor was replying them in a way that it seemed like he was really interested and agree with the offered ideas. While soldiers were talking, Quincy leader glanced at Haschwald again and noticed that the blond Quincy looked really depressed and sad.

"Enough joking."-Bach took an angry look at his soldiers and all talking Stern Ritters immediately fell silent.-"All of your stupid ideas with marriage and especially with the heir sounded like if you really expect that I will die soon and then the power will pass to someone else, who will allow you to do whatever you want. Now listen here. I have been ruling over all the Quincies during more than thousand years and thanks to that you all are still alive. And I am not going to pass on this position and my place on the throne to anyone else. I will rule over the Vandenreich and Quincy clan at least another thousand years. And don't even expect that I will change my decision. Understood?"

Everyone immediately started to apologize for all that they have just said, trying to prove that they were not plotting anything against His Majesty.

Emperor turned back again but didn't see Haschwald behind himself this time. The blond Quincy unnoticeably left the room a moment ago. Quincy leader only sighed tiredly then rose from the sofa and headed to the door.

"And make sure that I won't hear anything like that ever again."-Bach said before leaving.

Emperor found Haschwald in the corridor. The blond Quincy was staying near the window and looked outside. Quincy leader came closer and tightly embraced Haschwald.

"It was just a stupid joke from my side. Sorry, I didn't want you to worry because of that."-Bach said, stroking Haschwald on the head.

"It's all right, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

"Come on. I want to show you something."-Bach said, making a sign to Haschwald to follow him.

Soon they were in the Emperor's room. His Majesty went to the bookcase, took something from the shelf and showed it to Haschwald. It was that old book with ancient Daten and secret message inside. When Emperor opened it in the middle, Haschwald saw the beautiful blue flower and immediately recognized it.

"This is..I thought you threw it away right after we have returned to Vandenreich that day."-Haschwald was a bit surprised to see the flower again.

"How could I do such a thing? It's a very precious item for me and a symbol of your love towards me. That's why I saved it here."-Bach explained.-"See? That means that you are really important to me, Haschwald. And I also love you with all my heart just as you do it towards me."

"I am really happy to hear such words from you, Your Majesty."-Haschwald smiled slightly but then thought about something and resumed his speech.-"Come to think of it, maybe their idea really had some point. Why have you denied it, Your Majesty?"

"What a nonsense. I don't need any maidens near me when I have you, Haschwald."-Bach embraced the blond Quincy and kissed him on the lips.-"And, as I said before, I am not going to pass my power to not known to whom. I have the whole eternity ahead. And I want to spend it exactly with you."


	20. Chapter 20

Haschwald and Bambietta went along the corridor, heading to their rooms. Quincy girl was chattering all the time and Haschwald was patiently listening to her and replied something indifferently from time to time. But then Bambietta's next question suddenly attracted his attention.

"Do you love that new recruit girl from the village situated in a valley?"-Bambietta asked seriously without her usual mockery.

"Huh?"-Haschwald surprised.-"Are you talking about Elder's granddaughter Elza? Why should I, all of a sudden, fall in love with her?"

"I just wanted to know about your feelings towards her."-Bambietta explained.-"But since your answer is "no", I think I should warn you after all."

"About what?"-Haschwald asked.

"Well, you know, Elza got in the group of rookies which I personally train. And after that she rather fast got along with your old friend Lucy."-Bambietta said.-"Now they are really close friends. They always support each other and so on."

"Well, I am really happy for her."-Haschwald said.

"Me too. But listen further. I presume, you were able to notice that Elza is a rather pushy girl and she doesn't give up very easily. And since she has a crush on you, I think you can guess that she won't change her mind in the near future and will try to become a couple with you at any cost. So, I, as an ardent supporter of your relations with His Majesty, wanted to warn you that at the moment she joined forces with Lucy, who promised to help her with that love case. Well, be ready for the massive fangirls attack, beauty-boy."-Bambietta smiled.

"Ok, I got it. Thanks for the warning."-Haschwald said.-"Do you think she will leave me alone if I tell her that she is not my type and that I have no interest in her?"

"Don't even hope. Because, in fact, she thinks that you really love her at heart but you are just too shy to admit it and tell her about your true feelings. So, she will try to make you her boyfriend in any case."-Bambietta said and then smirked.-"Although~ You can just tell her the truth about your real love. I am absolutely sure that it will be super effective."

"I don't think that it will be a good idea."-Haschwald replied.

"Then, in such case, you should just stock up a lot of patience."-Bambietta advised.

Just as Quincy girl told, a few days later two recruit girls began to act. Every time when Haschwald was walking nearby, Elza was intentionally raising her voice and told about her progress and achievements in her training and other such things, letting everyone around to know how she is talented, kind and caring. Haschwald just tried to ignore that.

Then some time later two girls found Bambietta in the main corridor and decided to ask her for a help.

"Bambietta-sama, we really need your advice."-Lucy said and briefly told her senpai about their problem.

"I don't know how to attract his attention. No matter what I did, it's just not working."-Elza said.

"Well, maybe if you would become more like His Majesty.."-Bambietta looked slyly in the direction of Haschwald, who was staying not far away from them and most likely could hear their conversation.

"Huh? Will it really help?"-Elza surprised.

Bambietta noticed Haschwald's unpleased glance and quickly turned away from him.

"Oh, never mind. Forget that I said. Just keep on being yourself."-Bambietta advised.

"I will, Bambietta-one-sama."-Elza replied.

Later that day Elza managed to persuade Haschwald to lead her to the library and show her the books with Daten. Haschwald showed her the bookcases,which she sought, and was going to left. But Elza asked him to wait.

"Haschwald-sama, I want to take that book from the upper shelf. But it's too high. Could you, please, hoist me so I could reach that book?"-Elza asked.

Haschwald with indifferent face just silently pointed at the nearby ladder.

During the next few days Elza continued to attempt to attract Haschwald's attention. However, there still hasn't been any progress in it at all. Then stubborn girl decided to take more effective measures.

When Haschwald was walking near one of the steep stairs in the castle, he suddenly heard a short shriek, coming from the top of the stairs. Blond Quincy surprisedly looked into that direction and saw that Elza was falling down from the high stairs. Of course, Haschwald perfectly understood that she was doing it intentionally. But he also could guess that girl was serious about her plan and wasn't going to use Hirenkyaku to land safely. Of course, he could just ignore another Elza's stupid trick and let her fall but it would be really rude and dishonorably from his side. And since he was a Quincy-gentleman, he didn't allow the lady to hit the floor and caught her right in time.

"I suppose, you don't know how to use Hirenkyaku after all."-Haschwald said, putting the girl on her feet.

"Oh, I just haven't thought about it in such dangerous situation."-Elza said.

"Is this really so?"-Haschwald asked then looked sternly at the girl and said seriously.-"Have you come here only to flirt with me or still to become a strong soldier who will be able to protect her comrades? Or maybe you have already forgotten that your family and friends from your village are still counting on you? I think I should remind you that you came here primarily to learn how to protect the ones who are dear to you. That's the main reason why Quincies were bestowed their powers. You should always remember that."

Elza kept silent after Haschwald's words and diligently thought about something for a while. Then she finally decided something and talked again.

"You are right, Haschwald-sama. Everyone in the village is expecting me to become the one who will be able to protect our home from the enemies in the future. I must keep that promise which I gave to them."-Elza said.

"I am really glad that you understood it."-Haschwald said.

"Yes. From now on I will train hard and do my best to become one of the strongest Quincies here so I will be able to take care of my village."-Elza said with determination in her eyes.-"And then you will definitely notice me and my feelings, Haschwald-sama."

"Yeah-Yeah. Sure."-Haschwald replied with barely noticeable smile.

Elza kept her promise, duly concentrated on her training and from that day wasn't bothering Haschwald as before anymore.

One day Haschwald was in the throne room. He was awaiting for the Emperor to give him an errand for today. Haschwald was staying near one of the pillars while His Majesty was discussing something with some soldier. It seemed that their conversation will be a rather long one. So Haschwald had nothing to do at the moment and was only thoughtfully looking at the Quincy leader.

At first Haschwald's gaze slid over Emperor's black hair. Blond Quincy was always curious how His Majesty managed to grow such long and beautiful hair. Then Haschwald moved his glance at so dear to him facial features of the person he loves and respects more than someone else. After that Haschwald's glance stopped at Emperor's well-kept mustache, which always pleasantly prickled when they were kissing. Haschwald thought about it and smiled dreamily.

"Maybe you will stop to feast your eyes on me and finally will get back to work?"-suddenly came a voice.

Haschwald shuddered from the surprise and only then noticed that soldier has already left, and only Emperor was still sitting on his throne and looked at the blond Quincy with a mocking smile, propping his head with his hand.

"Oh..Yes..excuse me, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

In the next moment Emperor appeared near the blond Quincy and embraced him, drawing to himself.

"Of course I don't mind you to look at me, especially with such cute dreamy face."-Bach smiled and stroked the blond Quincy on the cheek.-"But I wanted you to take care about one special business today. Did you know that I sent Kirge and his Jagdarmee on their first mission in Hueco Mundo? It will help to find out how well they are trained and will they be able to complete more important missions in the future or not. At the moment they are just investigating the situation in Hueco Mundo. And I want you to go to the operator room and keep in touch with Kirge while he is on mission. He will report you about their progress and all the events. Well, will my dear Haschwald do it for me?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. You can count on me."-Haschwald replied with a cute blush on his cheeks.

"I know."-Bach said and kissed the blond Quincy before let him go.

While heading to the operator room Haschwald met Bambietta on his way. When Quincy girl found out about his errand, she decided to make him a company. They have come to the required room and turned on the communication with Jagdarmee.

"Oh~, it's you, commander!"-it was clear that Kirge was in a rather good mood.-"How is the weather out there at home? It's rather windy here~"

"I see you having fun there."-Haschwald remarked.

"Exactly~ I just can't wait to show my power to all those Hollows around here."-Kirge said with enthusiasm.

"Don't get too reckless, Kirge. Your mission at the moment is to investigate the situation and preferably without picking an unnecessary fights."-Haschwald reminded.

"Einverstanden~"-Kirge sang in a reply.

After that Jagdarmee captain temporarily turned off the communication. So Haschwald and Bambietta had to wait until Kirge will get some new information to call them again and report about it.

Haschwald was patiently waiting but as for Bambietta, she became really bored rather fast and began to complain.

"I am not holding you here, by the way."-Haschwald said.-"You can leave if you want."

"But I was curious if Kirge will find something interesting in that desert."-Bambietta said.

She was looking thoughtfully at the microphone for the communication for a while but then she suddenly got an idea. Bambietta took out a hankie out from her pocket, brought it closely to her mouth and turned on the communication.

"Kirge, can you hear me?"-she asked through the hankie with more rough voice than hers.

"Who is there?"-Kirge asked with a note of surprise in his voice.

"Yare-yare. Am I so old that my soldiers can't recognize me already?"-Bambietta asked.

"Wait.. Your Majesty?"-Kirge asked.

"Precisely."-Bambietta replied, winking and showing a thumb to Haschwald, whose eyebrows went up.

"B-But.. May I ask what's with your voice, Your Majesty?"-Kirge said.

"Something is wrong with the communication. Any other questions?"-Bambietta replied.

"No, sir!"-Kirge replied.

"Very well. Tell me what you see in the front of you."-Bambietta said.

"White trees and endless desert, sir."-Kirge replied immediately.

"All right. And what is behind you?"-Bambietta asked again.

"All the same, sir."-Kirge replied duly.

Then Bambietta quickly began to name all the sides of the world in a random order and asked Kirge what he sees there, making him to whirl like a peg-top. Quincy girl paid no attention to the glances, which Haschwald was giving to her, and kept having fun.

"Kirge, are you still there?"-Bambietta asked.

"..Yes..sir.."-Kirge replied, breathing heavily.

Bambietta quickly winked to Haschwald and asked seriously:

"What are you wearing now?"

"Sir..?"-Kirge didn't expect to hear something like that.

"I asked you a question. What are you wearing now?"-Bambietta repeated.

"E-eh..A uniform, sir."-Kirge replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"I see.."-Bambietta said and then changed her intonation a bit.-"I am sure it suits you very well. And you definitely look _hot_ in it. Really, really.."

Bambietta wasn't able to finish the sentence because Haschwald finally lost his patience and took a microphone away from her.

"Oh!..I don't even know what to reply..It was _so_ unexpected!"-Kirge's voice was heard.

Bambietta just couldn't hold back anymore and burst into laugh. But the microphone was still turned on and Kirge immediately understood that he was fooled all this time.

"YOU! ! !"-he cried.-"I knew it! Bambietta Basterbine, you will pay when I return and- - -.."

Suddenly something happened to the communication and it abruptly turned off.

"Oh, looks like he broke his transmitter in a transport of rage."-Bambietta chuckled.-"But it was cool, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. If making fun of your Emperor is now counted as "cool", of course."-a familiar voice was suddenly heard behind the backs of two Quincies.

They quickly turned around and saw the Emperor in the front of them.

"Your Majesty? But I wasn't doing something like that."-Bambietta quickly began to justify herself.

"Really? But I have just perfectly heard every word from your dialog while sitting on my throne."-Bach said.

Only after that Bambietta remembered that there also was a connection between the operator room and the throne room. So His Majesty could easily turn on and off the communication whenever he wanted, not even leaving his throne.

"So? How will you explain your outrageous behavior, Miss Basterbine?"-Emperor asked in his usual calm but threatening manner while stepping closer to Bambietta.

"I..I.."-Quincy girl stepped back to the wall.

Haschwald didn't know what Emperor was planning to do but he knew that if he won't help Bambietta now, something bad might happen. So blond Quincy quickly got an idea how to stop His Majesty and he really hoped that it will help to save Bambietta.

In the next moment Haschwald intentionally stumbled and fell on the floor. Emperor quickly turned around and looked surprisedly at the blond Quincy. Haschwald immediately made a cute unhappy face.

"_Itai~_"-he said with a sad voice, looking sorrowfully at the Emperor.

Now all Quincy leader's attention was focused on Haschwald. Bambietta used her chance and immediately escaped from the room, mentally thanking Haschwald for the help.

Emperor was not going to pursue her. Instead of that he lowered to the floor near Haschwald and looked at him with a smile.

"You know, I was always surprised by your amazing ability to exonerate your subordinates, my beautiful blondie."-Bach chuckled.

"Eh..yes.."-Haschwald replied, blushing slightly.

"You will catch a cold if you continue to sit on the floor. Come on."-with these words Emperor quickly picked Haschwald up and left the operator room, using Hirenkyaku.

Soon enough they were in His Majesty's room. Emperor put Haschwald on the bed then sat nearby and put his arm around his soldier's shoulders.

"Eh, Your Majesty, may I ask why are you caring about me that much?"-Haschwald inquired.

"Because I love you. Isn't it obvious?"-Bach replied.-"And, you know, I can distinguish lies from truth very well. So I perfectly know that you really love me too, Haschwald, even despite that the fact you had been leading ladies to the library pretty often recently."

Haschwald guiltily lowered his eyes under Emperor's mocking glance.

"And you know what? We have been together for a rather long time already and I have noticed that the more time I spend with you, the more I change in a better way. After all I even got back some of my feelings which I considered to be lost forever in a flow of time. I don't think that I have become too soft, though, but something has definitely changed."-Bach said thoughtfully.

"Is it bad?"-Haschwald asked.

"I don't think so. I presume, there is nothing bad with that you helped me to return my forgotten feelings."-Emperor said, looking into Haschwald's eyes.-"You know, you are like the only source of heat in this kingdom of ice. You managed to melt my heart and you are warming it until now."

Haschwald blushed deeply and had no idea what to reply.

"Thank you."-Bach said and gave Haschwald a long kiss on the lips.


	21. Chapter 21

At the morning Haschwald came to the dining room, where most of the other Stern Ritters have already gathered. Haschwald looked around and noticed Cang, who was sitting at one of the tables. The blond Quincy went to him and sat nearby. They greeted each other and began to wait, when soldiers, working in the dining room, will bring them their breakfast.

Soon someone from the kitchen brought Stern Ritters their meals. Haschwald turned to that Quincy to thank him. And he was really surprised, when he saw Bambietta, who was wearing an apron and the headscarf tied around her forehead.

Quincy girl put the dishes in the front of her friends, as if nothing had happened, and was going to leave.

"Wait."-Haschwald stopped her.-"Why are you doing this? Isn't it a work of low-rank soldiers?"

"Oh, you don't know? You probably haven't heard the last news yet."-Bambietta started to explain.-"Do you remember how I had fun in the operator room a couple of days ago? It appeared that Kirge failed his mission due to my joke. We thought that he broke his transmitter because he was really angry but, in fact, it appeared that he was attacked by some really strong Arrancar of Vaster Lord level at that moment. While Kirge was yelling at me, he managed to attract the attention of all Hollows in the surrounding area. That Arrancar named himself Arturo Plateado. He said that it's his territory and all the strangers will fall by the blade of his "beautiful Fenice". Of course Kirge was ready for a fight, when he headed to Hueco Mundo, but that Arrancar was really strong and he had some unique ability to fully absorb opponent's reiatsu. So as a result Kirge lost almost the whole group of his soldiers and was badly wounded during the fight. Survived members of Jagdarmee returned today at early morning and reported everything to His Majesty. Without any doubt he wasn't pleased at all. And he considered this incident as my fault. So he ordered me to do different work around the castle for the uncertain period of time until he forgives me. It sucks."

"And what about Kirge? Is his life in danger?"-Haschwald asked.

"Pfft."-Bambietta snorted.-"He is resting in the infirmary at the moment and feels better than anyone else in this castle. I am sure he is just pretending to be hurt that much."

"Well, he needs a good rest after such serious fight after all."-Haschwald said.-"And, by the way, you should be grateful that His Majesty gave you such an easy work. You know, he could do something more serious than that to you."

"Easy?! You must be kidding! This is the most horrible and humiliating errand, which I could only get."-Bambietta said with displeased voice.-"And you will understand why pretty soon."

Right after these words a gruff voice was suddenly heard.

"Hey! Bambietta! Where is my extra food? I want more!"-Driscoll cried with impatient voice.

"Me too!"-Jerome cried from the other side of the room.

"A don't forget about me, senorita!"-Mask De Masculine cried from the nearby table.

Bambietta only growled angrily and went back to the kitchen.

After the breakfast Haschwald and Cang decided to wait, when Bambietta will finish her morning work at the dining room and will get a short break.

Soon all other Stern Ritters finished eating and left the room. A couple of minutes later Bambietta returned from the kitchen and joined her friends. Together they left the dining room and headed through the corridor, listening to Bambietta's unceasing complaining.

Cang was trying to calm Bambietta down somehow. They were so busy with their talk that they didn't even notice, how Haschwald suddenly left their small group, when they were walking near one of the side corridors.

After some time Cang finally noticed that Haschwald isn't following them anymore.

"Where is Haschwald?"-Cang asked a bit surprisedly.-"I thought he was with us all this time."

"Oh~ I am afraid he was kidnapped by the Black Cloak."-Bambietta said.

Her boyfriend looked uncomprehendingly at her. Then Bambietta made a face resembling "If you know what I mean" meme.

"Oh, I see."-Cang said.

Meanwhile Haschwald was in the Emperor's room. His Majesty was sitting in an armchair near the fireplace and talked to the blond Quincy, who was sitting on his lap.

"I wanted to talk with you about that girl Elza from the village. Today she visited me and asked me for a favor."-Bach said.

"Don't tell me that she asked Your Majesty for the permission to marry me."-Haschwald said.

"Not exactly."-Emperor smiled.-"Actually, she informed me that the special festival will be held in her village soon. It's the most important annual celebration for the Quincies from that valley. So she asked me on behalf of the Elder to visit their village at the day of that festival. But I can't decide should I go there or not."

"Did she say what exactly that festival represents?"-Haschwald inquired.

"Yes. Actually, it's like some celebration in my honor."-Bach explained while fingering over Haschwald's hair.-"Every year villagers arrange a special festival like a sign of gratitude for the Quincy powers bestowed upon them. During that celebration villagers usually thank the Quincy King in different ways, bestow honors to him and so on."

"In such case, I think they will be really happy if you will honor them by your visit, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.

"Undoubtedly. But I have many other things to do at the castle."-Bach said then averted his glance.-"Besides, I am sure that the Elder will bother me with his endless speeches again."

"Well, I think it won't be very politely to just ignore this invitation. So I could have visited that festival as the representative of Your Majesty and Vandenreich."-Haschwald offered.

"No way. I won't let you go there."-Bach said.-"Actually, I forgot to add that Elder's granddaughter will have to perform the special dance of gratitude during the main part of the celebration. I am sure she will try to use that event as another chance to charm you. And she definitely won't leave you alone while you will be in her village."

"Couldn't we go there together then? I am sure that festival should be rather beautiful and interesting event."-Haschwald said.

"Oh, I don't even know."-Bach said.-"I should think about it but most likely I will reject that invitation after all."

Haschwald decided to try to persuade the Emperor once more because he knew that villagers will be really upset if Quincy leader will ignore their invitation.

"But maybe His Majesty will think over it one more time and change his decision?"-Haschwald said, putting his arms around the Emperor's neck, and then leaned to his ear.-"_O-ne-gai_~"

Of course Emperor just couldn't withstand against such powerful kawaii attack. He squeezed Haschwald in the arms and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"How can I refuse to my dear Haschwald?"-Emperor smiled.-"So be it. We will visit that celebration together."

A couple of days later at the evening Haschwald visited Emperor's room again to find out if His Majesty was ready to go to the village or not. The blond Quincy entered the room and looked around but didn't see anyone. A couple of seconds later Emperor appeared from the adjoining room. Haschwald turned to that direction and was slightly surprised, when he saw that His Majesty wasn't wearing his usual outfit with his black cloak. Instead of that he wore brand-new snow-white uniform with typical Quincy shirt under it. Besides, there was the same snow-white cape on His Majesty's shoulders. Whole this outfit very successfully combined with Emperor's long black hair. All in all, His Majesty was looking even more attractive and majestic than usual. So Haschwald just couldn't take his eyes off the Quincy leader. Emperor noticed that and chuckled. Then he went closer to Haschwald and embraced him by the waist.

"What's up? Do you like how I look?"-Bach asked, still smiling.

"Yes. This outfit really suits you, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied, blushing.

"I am glad you like it."-Bach said, kissing his soldier.-"Actually, I decided to change my outfit especially for that festival. After all I will be a honored guest there. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes. But maybe first I should give some instructions to our soldiers at the time of our absence."-Haschwald said thoughtfully.

"Sure. Go ahead. I will wait for you near the Gates of Sun."-Bach said.

He gave another kiss to Haschwald and then left the room. The blond Quincy wanted to follow him but then his glance fell at the Emperor's black cloak, which was lying on the edge of the bed. Haschwald thought for a while and then decided to take the cloak to the laundry room just in case.

Soon he was there and met with Bambietta, who still was doing the work around the castle. He gave her the cloak and told her to wash it well.

"And be very careful with it. Don't rip it and don't spoil the cloth."-Haschwald warned.

"Yes, sir."-Bambietta replied dejectedly.

Haschwald left the room and hurried to the Gates of the Sun to not make His Majesty wait any longer.

Soon enough Haschwald and the Emperor arrived to the Quincy village situated in the valley. It hasn't changed very much since their last visit here, however, all the streets and the trees now were decorated with pretty lanterns with reishi inside, which was glowing beautifully in the dark of the incoming night. Unique melody was heard from somewhere, complementing the festive atmosphere in the village and making her more magical and unusual.

Two Quincies were met by the Elder just like the last time. He was really happy to see them as well as the other Quincies from the valley. The Elder led his guests through the streets of the village. Every Quincy they met on their way was bowing to His Majesty and thanked him for everything he did for their clan.

Some time later when stars have appeared in the sky, Elder found his guests in the crowd and asked them to follow him again. He took them to the sandlot outside the village. All the trees in that area were decorated as well and also there was a stage for performance in the middle of the sandlot. Most of the villagers have already gathered there.

When everyone finally gathered around the stage, a new beautiful melody was heard. After that Elza in special festive attire appeared on the stage and started to perform her dance of gratitude.

During that event she managed to see Haschwald in the crowd and winked to him. Emperor noticed it too and frowned slightly.

After some time he put his hand on Haschwald's shoulder to attract his attention.

"I think she saw us and should be glad that we attended her performance. Now, how about to go somewhere else?"-Bach said after Haschwald turned to him.

The blond Quincy nodded and followed the Emperor. They managed to unnoticeably leave the crowd by using Hirenkyaku. After that they appeared on the cliff overgrown by grass, which was situated high enough above the sandlot. Only small lights of the lanterns, hanging from the trees around the stage, were seen from here.

Emperor sat under the big tree, situated not far away from the cliff edge, and beckoned Haschwald to himself. The blond Quincy went to His Majesty and sat nearby. The Emperor embraced him and drew to himself.

"You look tired, Your Majesty. Is this festival really so exhausting?"-Haschwald asked.

"A little bit."-Bach replied.-"Despite that I am the Emperor, such abundant manifestation of attention is too tiresome even for me."

After these words Emperor kept silent and was looking thoughtfully somewhere afar, listening to the sounds coming from the sandlot beneath the cliff. Haschwald noticed that Emperor was really bothered by something but tried to hide it.

"Why are you sad, Your Majesty? Did something happen?"-Haschwald asked.

"No, nothing special. I was just thinking that, judging by how those villagers are treating me, I really became estranged from my clan. Or maybe it always was so. Sometimes it seems to me that they perceive me as some kind of divinity and not as their leader. Like if I have never been one of them."-Emperor said mirthlessly.

"But it isn't so, Your Majesty. They were just really thankful for everything that you did for all of us. And you always were the one of us and the most important part of our clan."-Haschwald said.-"You are just like me or any other Quincy - a member of our big family. And you are important and dear to us as well as every Quincy of our clan."

"You really think so?"-Bach asked a bit surprisedly.-"Is that means that I am your family too?"

"Yes, you are, Juha Bach-sama."-Haschwald looked into Emperor's eyes and smiled warmly to him.-"And also you are the most dear person to me."

"So you think of me as an equal to yourself? Or maybe as someone else? It's important for me to know this. Tell me, Haschwald, who am I to you?"-Emperor asked.

"You are the same Quincy as all of us. And also the one who I love."-with these words Haschwald pressed his lips against Emperor's and gave him a long kiss.

Quincy leader embraced Haschwald tightly and pressed him to himself.

"I am really glad to hear that."-Bach said softly.-"Thank you, Haschwald. I feel much better now."

After that they both kept silent for some time, listening to the quiet melody wafting from the sandlot. Then Emperor talked again.

"You know, even if we are family, as you said, and have been together for a pretty long time already, I think we still don't know each other well enough."-Bach said.-"Maybe we should tell each other more about ourselves? I think it would help us to become a bit more closer. Don't you think so?"

"Yes. But I don't even know what I should tell."-Haschwald replied confusedly.

"Well, I can tell you something that no one else knows. It's not necessary has to be a secret. Just something that you would like to share only with me."-Bach explained.-"For example, did you know that I am really proud of my mustache?"

"Just as I thought."-Haschwald chuckled cutely.

"Really? Then, in such case, my Haschwald is indeed very quick-witted."-Bach said with a smile and kissed his soldier.

Two Quincies continued their talk, which has been lasting for some time, until they noticed that the music wasn't playing anymore, meaning that the festival was almost over.

Haschwald and the Emperor returned to the village and said goodbye to the Elder and the villagers, who have surrounded them again. After that they opened the shadow portal and headed back to Vandenreich along with Elza and some other soldiers, who visited their home village at the time of celebration.

When Quincies returned to Vandenreich, Emperor remembered that he still has some unfinished business and headed somewhere by using Hirenkyaku. Haschwald felt rather tired and sleepy after the journey to the village and was going to go to bed. But first he wanted to find out how Bambietta coped with that errand he gave to her before his leave.

Haschwald found Bambietta in her room. She looked very miserable and depressed by some reason. Quincy girl noticed Haschwald and quickly ran to him.

"Haschwald, please, help me! I lost His Majesty's favorite cloak! He will definitely kill me! What should I do now?"-Bambietta asked, almost crying.

"Yare-yare. I knew that something like that was bound to happen."-Haschwald said, feeling that all his drowsiness has gone in an instant.-"All right. Tell me how it happened."

Bambietta explained that she was in the laundry room almost all the time. But then she distracted on something for a short time. And when she returned to the laundry, the cloak was already gone.

"I don't even know where to search for it now."-Bambietta said in despair.

"Don't worry. I will help you to find it."-Haschwald said.-"Besides, lucky for you His Majesty is busy at the moment. So he won't notice the disappearance of his cloak any time soon. We have to find it until it's too late."

Two Quincies left the room and headed into different directions. Haschwald checked some main parts of the castle and asked some soldiers if they saw Emperor's cloak or not. But unfortunately no one had any idea where to search for it. Haschwald has already checked many different places in the castle but still he wasn't able to find the cloak.

He has already lost all hope to find it and was thinking what to tell His Majesty to save Bambietta's life, when he suddenly heard a voice behind himself.

"Oh, Haschwald-chan. Why you look so worried?"

Haschwald turned around and saw the old bespectacled Stern Ritter. The blond Quincy told him what happened and asked him about the missing cloak.

"I see."-old man said.-"What a coincidence! I was able to find that cloak a couple of hours ago and was waiting for His Majesty's return to give it back to him."

"Yokatta."-Haschwald breathed sigh of relief.-"But where it was?"

"Oh, it's a rather interesting story. You see, I visited the infirmary to check how our Kirge is doing. I found him sleeping on his hospital bed. I decided to not disturb him and wanted to leave, when I suddenly noticed some black cloth sticking out from under Kirge's pillow. I carefully took it out and was really surprised, when I recognized His Majesty's cloak. I had no idea how did it get there. But I decided that it will be better to take it with me and keep it until His Majesty's return. But now after I heard your story, Haschwald-chan, I begin to understand what really happened. Interesting fact that Kirge was sleeping very soundly but still he was muttering in his sleep. He was repeating something like "nasty girl..revenge.." all the time and was frowning and smirking malevolently from time to time. Looks like he really wanted to pay our Bambietta-chan back for her last joke. Ho-ho-ho~"

"I see."-Haschwald said.

He followed the old Stern Ritter to his room and get back the Emperor's cloak. Then he thanked the old man and hurried to the Emperor's room. Haschwald thought that His Majesty has already returned to his room and has already noticed the disappearance of his cloak. But when the blond Quincy arrived there he found out that there was no one in the room.

"Probably His Majesty is still busy."-Haschwald thought and decided to wait for Emperor's return in his room.

Some time later Quincy leader finally finished his business and headed back to his room. When he returned there, he was a bit surprised, when he saw Haschwald, who was soundly sleeping on his bed, gripping his black cloak in his hands.

Emperor smiled slightly then sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Haschwald on the head. The blond Quincy slightly opened his eyes and looked at the Emperor.

"Oh, Your Majesty. I was able to find you cloak."-Haschwald muttered.

"So it was missing?"-Bach asked.

"Yes."-Haschwald replied, yawning.

"I would like to know how it happened."-Emperor lay down next to Haschwald and hugged him.-"I am sure it will be an interesting story but it has to wait until the morning."

"All right."-said Haschwald, whose eyes started to close again.

"What would I do without you?"-Emperor smiled and gave a kiss to Haschwald before he managed to fall asleep again.


	22. Chapter 22

In the evening Haschwald decided to spend his time in the company of other Stern Ritters and headed to the common room. When the blond Quincy approached it, he was slightly surprised, because he expected to hear the usual noise and laugh coming from the common room. But this time it was really quiet there and nothing like that was heard.

Haschwald entered the room and looked around. All Stern Ritters really were there, however, all of them were behaving rather calm and quietly talked to each other. Besides, they were looking somewhat depressed and sad. Haschwald noticed that and came closer to one of the groups of talking Stern Ritters.

"Did something happen?"-blond Quincy asked.

Before replying Stern Ritters exchanged guilty glances with each other.

"Well, you see, Hasch-san.."-Buzzbee said, thinking how to explain the situation.-"Oh, what the hell! It was all the fault of that chicks from stupid "Nifty hats" club."

"Eeeeh?! Ours?!"-Candice exclaimed indignantly.-"But it were you who started all this sh.."

"Enough."-Haschwald stopped them.-"Just tell me what so special happened today."

Candice exchanged angry glances with Buzzbee and after that they started to explain to Haschwald what happened.

In the morning there was a quarrel in the main corridor between Buzzbee and Candice.

"You must be really proud of your huge boobs. But that only means that you are very stupid. The bigger you bust the smaller your brain."-Buzzbee said during their quarrel.

Candice immediately replied him in even more rude way. Other girls from "Nifty hats" club joined her to support their abused friend. Stern Ritters were offending and yelling at each other, not even caring how unpleasant they look from the side.

Their quarrel lasted for some time but then Liltotto distracted a little and looked around. In the next moment her face paled. She slowly turned to still yelling Candice and tugged her by the blouse a couple of times to attract her attention.

"Ne, Candy-chan.."-Liltotto said quietly.

"Mm? What?"-Candice turned to the girl.

Liltotto didn't say anything just turned her head to the right. Other girls and Buzzbee looked in that direction as well and immediately froze on one place like petrified.

The Emperor stood on the opposite side of the corridor, leaning against the wall. He was just thoughtfully looking at his soldiers and didn't tell anything.

Soldiers didn't know what to expect from their leader and mentally prepared for the worst. But it seemed that Emperor was not going to do something to them. He just continued to silently look at them. When silence became unbearable, Stern Ritters finally pulled themselves together and quickly started to apologize.

"We are really sorry, Your Majesty."-Buzzbee repeated again.-"We will get back to our duties at once."

"What duties?"-Emperor finally talked to them.-"And for what?"

"Sir..?"-soldiers became confused.

"I think I asked for what are you going to perform your duties?"-Bach said.

"For what?.."-Meninas said.-"It's our work.."

"I meant the goal for which you are doing it."-Bach explained.

"Goal?"-Giselle asked.-"But, sir..Aren't we preparing for the war?"

"The war, you say. Well, in such case, you are just wasting your time. Because why do you prepare for something what won't even happen?"-Emperor asked, going to leave.

"Wha..What do you mean, sir?"-soldiers surprised.-"Weren't we going to attack Soul Society and repay them for all what they did to our clan?"

"It's possible only if you have an army."-Bach replied and left, leaving his soldiers in great confusion.

"So, we still didn't get what His Majesty meant."-Buzzbee finished the story.

"Are we going to have a war or not?"-Candice asked.-"Many soldiers heard His Majesty's words and now all of them are really confused and anxious as well as we are. I hope His Majesty will explain his words soon."

"And what about that "army" stuff?"-Meninas added.-"We already have a big and powerful army, haven't we?"

"Do you understand something, commander?"-Giselle asked.

"I think so."-Haschwald replied with a sigh.-"But I also hope that you understood what _you_ have done. You perfectly know how His Majesty dislikes conflicts. But despite that you still started such outrageous hassle just in front of him."

"We will definitely apologize to him again."-Buzzbee said.

"I don't doubt it. But first, I should talk to His Majesty, I guess."-Haschwald said, heading to the door.-"I will tell you what to do next after that."

"Ok. Good luck, Hawie-chan."-Liltotto said to him.

Soon Haschwald was near the Emperor's room. He knocked the door and entered it. The blond Quincy looked around and saw the Emperor, who was lying on the bed and thought over something.

"Eh, Your Majesty..Can we talk?"-Haschwald asked.

At first Emperor didn't reply anything but then he glanced at Haschwald after all and nodded.

"Fine."-Bach said and sat on the edge of the bed.

Haschwald sat near him and asked what happened in the morning.

"I presume, you have already understood everything by yourself."-Bach said.-"Our Stern Ritters are not honorable soldiers of Vandenreich but in fact just a band of some vandals in the uniforms. They are ready to start a fight with their comrades at any time and cruelly kill each other during that. And I don't even say about the other things."

"Well.."

"You know, when I saw their quarrel today, I remembered my soldiers from the remote past. That's who really deserved to be the part of my army. They always were loyal, united and friendly to each other. And I very rarely saw them quarreling. But now they are all gone and I have only that bunch of idiots under my command. They will never compare to my old soldiers."-Emperor said, thoughtfully looking somewhere afar.-"Sometimes I think that it would be better, if I have never woken up after that sealing back then to never see into what my army has turned."

"What?! Why are you saying such things, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked anxiously.

"You may thank your subordinates for this."-Bach replied.

"Oh, I am sure they are really sorry for what they did today. And I will take care that they won't do something like that ever again."-Haschwald said.

"Yes. Sure."-Bach replied indifferently.

"But what about the war?"-Haschwald asked.

"You may tell the others to stop preparing for it and don't waste their time anymore."-Emperor said.-"Because any our attack on Soul Society will be doomed to failure if group of soldiers, which not worth a curse, will take part in it."

"Are you serious about that, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked.-"It can't be that you don't understand that such announcement will cause a disorder among the soldiers."

"Really? But I thought we already have that disorder."-Emperor replied.

"But, Your Majesty, have you thought about the feelings of everyone in the castle?"-Haschwald asked, worrying a lot.-"The renunciation of war will deprive them all at once of everything about what they dreamed and hoped. And this applies not only to our soldiers. All Quincies from that valley are counting on us as well. Haven't we promised them back then that we will repay Shinigamis for all their evil deeds?"

"I told you my decision. You may blame those fools, who had a quarrel today."-Emperor said.-"Now leave me, Haschwald. I want to be alone."

"But.."-Haschwald said.

He glanced closely at the Emperor and understood that His Majesty was not going to continue their conversation. Haschwald was hesitating for a bit but then he decided to not contradict His Majesty.

"Yes, as you say, Your Majesty."-the blond Quincy replied.

After these words Haschwald left a quick kiss on Emperor's cheek and then headed to the door.

He returned to the common room and had no choice but to tell other Stern Ritters about his conversation with His Majesty. After that everyone became even more worried than before. Stern Ritters decided to think all together about what to do next and how to persuade His Majesty to not renounce the war.

They were discussing the problem for pretty long time and when Haschwald glanced at the clock, he found out that the time was already past midnight. He looked at Stern Ritters in the room and understood that they will talk to each other for a long time. So he decided to visit His Majesty again and check out how he was doing.

When Haschwald returned to the Emperor's room, he found His Majesty sitting on the same place. Emperor was thinking over something again and the same sorrow from before still could be seen in his eyes. Emperor didn't even look at the blond Quincy, when the latter entered the room.

Haschwald was not going to hesitate anymore. He came closer to the Emperor and sat near him. After that he embraced His Majesty from the back and cuddled to him.

"I thought I have already told you everything. Why have you returned?"-Bach asked.

"To tell you that you are mistaken, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

Emperor turned to Haschwald.

"So you think that I am wrong?"-Bach asked.

"Yes. Our soldiers are not such as you say about them, Your Majesty. Of course I don't deny the fact that they behave wrong from time to time. But despite that they are still loyal to you and our ideals. They are trying hard all the time for the sake of our common goal. And you definitely could notice their strong will and desire to revenge on Shinigamis for our clan. Our soldiers are not worthless idiots at all and I am sure you understand it, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said confidently.-"All of us won't step back in no case and we will definitely make our predecessors to be proud of us."

Emperor was silently looking at Haschwald for some time but then that sorrow gradually disappeared from his eyes and he smiled a bit ruefully.

"You always say right things, Haschwald."-Bach said.-"Indeed. I gathered my army not in order to lose in this war. And I have high hopes for my Stern Ritters. So I expect them to do their best to not disappoint me. Then we will definitely have a chance to win this war."

"So you changed your mind, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald cheered up a little.

"Yes. Thanks to you, Haschwald."-Bach smiled and stroked his soldier on the head.-"And now I guess I should talk to my soldiers until they started to panic or something else."

It was already late, however, no soldier was sleeping at the moment. Everyone was still really worried because of His Majesty's words and just could not fell asleep. So when Emperor summoned his soldiers to the throne room, everyone immediately gathered there.

After that Emperor announced that he has no changes in his plans concerning the war. After that Quincy soldiers breathed a sigh of relief and cheered up. Then delinquent Stern Ritters used their chance and apologized to His Majesty once again.

After the gathering Emperor and Haschwald was heading to the blond Quincy's room. On their way they met a group of Stern Ritters, who looked impatiently at Haschwald, when they noticed him. It seemed that they really wanted to talk to him after all what happened today.

Emperor noticed soldiers' glances and stopped.

"I think you should talk to them or else they won't be able to sleep normally tonight."-Bach smiled.-"I will wait for you in your room."

Haschwald nodded and went to excited Stern Ritters.

Soon Emperor arrived in Haschwald's room. He put his black cloak on the nearby chair then lied down on the sofa and started to wait for Haschwald's return. However, Quincy leader felt rather tired after all today events, so he didn't even notice how he fell asleep.

On the next morning after Emperor woke up, he was a bit surprised, when he found Haschwald, who nestled on him and now was sleeping on his chest. The blond Quincy, covered by Emperor's black cloak, was sleeping rather soundly while hugging His Majesty tightly.

Emperor understood why he hasn't frozen at all tonight. He smiled and stroked Haschwald on the head. It made the blond Quincy to wake up and he opened his eyes.

"Oh, Your Majesty. I didn't want to wake you up last night but I still decided to make you a company. I hope you don't mind."-Haschwald said, yawning cutely.

"Of course I don't mind."-Bach said, hugging his soldier.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you yesterday. Do you feel better, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked.

"Yes, I feel really good after our yesterday talk."-Emperor said and gave Haschwald a kiss on the lips.-"I am so glad that my cute Haschwald always supports me."


	23. Chapter 23

Haschwald passed through some corridors of Ice Palace and reached the throne room. The Emperor was there at the moment. When the blond Quincy came closer to him, Emperor rose from his throne, went to Haschwald and embraced him.

"One of the soldiers told me that you wanted to see me, Your Majesty. He said that it's something urgent. Did something happen?"-Haschwald asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to see you faster."-Bach smiled.-"But besides that I also wanted to tell you some news, which scouting squad delivered to me today. I sent them to the World of Living a couple of days ago and they were able to find an ancient training ground, which was abandoned by the members of our clan long ago. It's a really interesting find. That's why I want to visit that place as fast as possible and examine everything there."

"And when will we go there?"-Haschwald asked.

"Mm? We?"-Emperor asked a bit surprisedly.-"I don't remember that I said that we will go together. I will head there tomorrow, and, as for you, my cute blondie, you will stay at the castle and take care about the two thick stacks of documents, which I left on my writing desk especially for you. And I expect that they will be checked by the evening, just in time for my return."

Haschwald was looking with a surprise at the Emperor for a while, but then he understood, that His Majesty wasn't serious about that, and sulked cutely.

_"Hidoi~!"_-Haschwald said with displeased voice.

Emperor laughed and squeezed Haschwald in the arms.

"You are so cute, Haschwald."-Bach said.-"I was just kidding. Of course you will accompany me as usual."

At the morning of the next day Emperor and Haschwald went through the Shadow and appeared in the forest in the World of Living. They walked slightly ahead but then Emperor stopped and turned to Haschwald.

"Since we were going to visit that training ground, I presume you won't be against to train there."-Emperor said.-"Am I right?"

"Yes."-Haschwald nodded.

"Good."-Bach smiled.-"However, your training will start right here. I think you should be ready for a fight at anytime."

"As you say, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.-"What should I do?"

"Your task is to protect me while we will be heading to the training ground. I won't do anything and just will walk forward without stopping. And you meanwhile have to take care about my safety. And make sure that I won't be hurt even once. Otherwise, your training will be failed. Understood?"-Emperor asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. But may I ask from whom I should protect you?"-Haschwald inquired.

"From the Hollows of course."-Bach replied and took a Hollow Bait out from his pocket.-"Are you ready?"

Haschwald quickly summoned his sword and then nodded.

Emperor crushed the Bait and went forward. Haschwald followed him but kept distance from His Majesty to clearly see all the area around him, where the enemy could appear at any second.

At first everything was rather calm but then, after they made another couple of steps forward, the space around two Quincies suddenly started to crack in various places and many Sky Rifts appeared there.

In the next moment all the area around Quincies was crowded by numerous Hollows of many different types. Enemies immediately concentrated their attention at the Emperor, who crushed that Bait before, and rushed at him.

In an instant Haschwald appeared near the Emperor and slashed several Ape Fangs in front of him with one simple swing of the sword. Then he noticed out of the corner of his eye some movement overhead. Haschwald quickly used Hirenkyaku and finished off a couple of Screamers and Cruel Wings right in the air, before they could use their sound wave attacks. Then blond Quincy glanced down and saw that a group of Familiars was trying to get to His Majesty from the different directions simultaneously. Haschwald gathered reishi on the point of his sword and then shot a quantity of Heilig Pfeil, aiming at the small Hollows. Arrows hit right on target and all Familiars immediately exploded.

After that Haschwald landed a little further ahead of the Emperor and killed two big Wide Bones. Then he looked back and noticed some blurred silhouettes right behind Emperor's back. The blond Quincy hurried there and managed to slash the Evil Crawlers, who were trying creep up to His Majesty, using their invisibility, and attack him from behind.

Suddenly a sound as if something really heavy landed on the ground was heard. Haschwald turned to that direction and saw a huge fat Ice Giant, who appeared in front of His Majesty and blocked his path. Giant started to gather the energy for his attack. Haschwald used Hirenkyaku again and quickly cut the enemy in half, not letting him to use his attack.

Then blond Quincy looked around but didn't see any more Hollows nearby. He thought that his task is complete but then he suddenly heard a slight crackle of electric current behind himself. Haschwald turned around and saw a Swimming Bait, who was quickly flying right toward the Emperor, probably going to bite him by the nose. In the blink of an eye Haschwald appeared nearby and pierced the small Hollow with his sword. The blond Quincy managed to very precisely calculate the time of his attack, so he was able to defeat the enemy in the last second, stopping his sword at the distance of only few centimeters away from the Emperor's face. His Majesty didn't even blink. He just smiled contentedly, pleased by Haschwald's mastery.

The blond Quincy didn't feel the presence of any more Hollows nearby and withdrew his sword.

"Nicely done."-Bach said, still smiling.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

"You perfectly coped with your task, though, just as I expected. And here is your reward."-after these words Emperor drew Haschwald closer to himself and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

After that they continued their way to the training ground. While they went Haschwald suddenly remembered something and said a bit worriedly:

"Eh, Your Majesty..Won't the appearance of so many Hollows here attract Shinigamis' attention?"

"No. Don't worry. This territory has a special seals placed around the whole area. It prevents Shinigamis' sensors from detecting any reiatsu sources in this area."-Emperor explained.

Soon enough two Quincies reached the small mountain, inside which an ancient training ground was situated. A couple passed through the entrance and went down the stairs, descending lower and lower into the deepness of the mountain.

Quincies reached the wide corridor and headed further ahead. There were many torches with blue flame attached to the walls of the corridor. They were rather bright so Quincies could clearly see almost every stone under their feet.

A couple left this corridor and entered another. Then they turned somewhere else many times so Haschwald has already forgotten from which way they came.

"This catacombs are real maze. It's rather easy to get lost here. So be careful and keep closer to me. Besides.."-Bach threw a sly glance at Haschwald.-"There are also some ghosts dwell here, which really like to haunt cute boys, especially blondies."

"Really?"-Haschwald asked doubtfully. But then he suddenly noticed some shadow, which quickly flashed around the corner. Haschwald felt somewhat uneasy. He hurried after the Emperor, who has already managed to walk a bit ahead, and cuddled to him.

"But don't worry."-Bach chuckled.-"I won't let any ghost to lay its haunted finger on you."

After that Emperor patted Haschwald on the head. Then His Majesty put his arm around soldier's shoulders and tightly pressed him to himself. They went further and soon entered the spacious cave, which was also lit by the same torches.

Haschwald looked around and saw that there were many other passages, which led to this main cave. It was rather quiet here and only sound of flowing water was heard from somewhere afar.

"There are also many other rooms besides that training ground. After all many Quincies have been living here before. I ordered the scouting squad members to clean some rooms for us before we headed here. So now we can sleep in old but good enough bed without any dust or spider web around us. And there is also a small waterfall situated a bit further ahead from here. It has a rather warm water, so we can even take a bathe there if you want."-Emperor said.-"But first let's look around at least here."

Haschwald nodded and went along the nearby wall, looking at the ancient engravings left by Quincies, who once lived here. Suddenly one of the images attracted Haschwald's attention.

"Huh? What "Pringles" mascot is doing here?"-Haschwald thought with surprise.

"Mm? Did you find something interesting?"-Emperor asked.

He came closer to his soldier and took a look at the wall.

"Oh, it's a rather ancient engravings representing the Quincies from the remote past. And they also tried to image me here as well."-Bach pointed at that engraving, which attracted Haschwald's attention before.

"Oh, I see."-Haschwald said with anime sweat drop near his head.

"Though, these images are rather strange and even a bit funny. Just like the drawings of our Bambietta. Don't you think so?"-Bach asked with a smile.

"Yes. Indeed."-Haschwald chuckled.

Meanwhile in the Ice Palace Bambietta sneezed loudly.

"Well, how about to go and look at the training ground, because of which we came here?"-Emperor offered.

Soon two Quincies were at the training ground and looked around, examining the special training dummies created by the ancient Quincies long ago.

"Hmm..How interesting. Looks like if you put some reishi in this dummy, it will start to move by itself and rotate about its axis. Don't you want to give it a try and check how this things work?"-Bach asked, glancing at Haschwald.-"Or if you feel tired after that fight, this training can wait until tomorrow."

"It's all right, Your Majesty. I still have some energy left for another training."-Haschwald replied.

"That's good, but still try not to overwork yourself."-Bach said and then gave his soldier some instructions.-"This time you should concentrate your attention at your agility. You will have to evade the hits of all these dummies during the some amount of time. But be careful. Looks like every of them moves at its own individual speed. Try not to get hit by them and quickly use your Blut if you accidentally missed a hit."

Haschwald nodded in response.

"And also I think that it will be more convenient, if you will take off your trench coat and your shirt. It will help you to move more freely and easily."-Bach smiled slightly.

Haschwald followed Emperor's advice and took off his trench coat and the shirt. After that he took the place among the dummies and prepared to train.

Then Emperor reached out his hand and placed some amount of reishi from the air into the dummies. Though they were rather ancient and had an old mechanism, dummies still started to move right after their activation, at first slowly and then faster and faster.

Haschwald was moving very smoothly and accurately in the same time, so he was able to evade all the dummies attacks without much problem. During his training Haschwald managed to threw a quick glance at His Majesty and noticed that the Emperor looked very pleased. However, Haschwald couldn't tell exactly what the reason of that was. Maybe His Majesty liked how Haschwald was coping with this training or maybe he just was really pleased by the look of Haschwald's bare chest. Though the blond Quincy was more inclined to the latter option.

Soon the training was over. After that Emperor led Haschwald to the room where they finally could take a rest. That room was small but still looked rather cozy.

"Scouting squad really did a good work here."-Emperor said, looking at the room interior. He took off his black cape and put it on the chair nearby.

Haschwald felt a bit exhausted after all that trainings and wearily sat on the bed.

"You look rather tired."-Bach remarked, sitting near his soldier.-"Maybe two trainings in sequence were too much after all. Would you like me to massage your shoulders to help you to relax a little?"

Haschwald nodded and thanked the Emperor. Then His Majesty put his hands on soldier's bare shoulders and started to rub it leisurely.

"You are so tense. Try to relax."-Bach leaned closer to Haschwald and left a kiss on his cheek.

Emperor was massaging soldier's shoulder for some time, but then his hands gradually moved to Haschwald's chest, then to his hips and abdomen and then even lower. It made the blond Quincy to gasp quietly.

"Oh, sorry. Looks like I got carried away a little."-Emperor smiled.-"Well? How do you feel?"

"I feel much better."-Haschwald replied and thanked the Emperor again.

"That's good."-Bach said then glanced at the clock, which scouting squad brought here.-"It's already late. How about to take a bathe in that waterfall before we go to sleep?"

Soon two Quincies were sitting in the warm water of the small subterranean lake, into which the waterfall was flowing. Haschwald moved closer to the Emperor and embraced him. Quincy leader looked a somewhat thoughtfully at his soldier and then said:

"Ne..Haschwald..Could you help me a little?"

"Huh?"-Haschwald surprised slightly.

"Well, you see, during that recent event I wasn't able to restrain myself from some playing with you and as a result it had a corresponding effect on me."-Bach smiled slightly.

Haschwald still wasn't able to clearly understand what His Majesty wanted to say by that. The blond Quincy looked a bit confusedly at the Emperor. Quincy leader replied him with a glance "well, you know". Then Haschwald finally got what His Majesty meant and blushed slightly.

"Well? Don't you mind to help me?"-Bach asked again.

Haschwald nodded then moved closer to the Emperor and put his hand under the water. After that His Majesty embraced the blond Quincy tightly and put his chin on soldier's shoulder.

A bit later when Haschwald finally took his hand out of the water, he felt even more embarrassed than before. Emperor smiled contentedly and whispered in soldier's ear:

"You are so gentle, Haschwald."

It made the blond Quincy to blush even deeper.

On the next day two Quincies examined some other rooms in the catacombs and were able to find an ancient library there.

"I am sure that here must be many valuable documents such as schemes of that dummies construction. If we will find it, then our engineers will be able to build the same training room in our castle. And also here should be some old Daten as well. So I think we will definitely get much useful information from this library."-Bach said.-"I will try to examine most of the books here."

"Can I help you, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald asked.

"It will be a very tiresome work. So I will take care about it myself. And you meanwhile can do whatever you want."-Emperor replied and then headed to the bookcases nearby.

Haschwald looked around then came closer to one of the tables and flipped through some books. At first he wasn't able to find anything interesting but then some paper sheet suddenly attracted his attention. Haschwald took it to examine it closer. Some kind of maze was imaged there.

"It must be the map of these catacombs. But looks like it wasn't finished."-Haschwald noticed that a couple of lines were not combined with others.-"Hmm. Maybe I should finish this map."

Haschwald found the small piece of coal on the table. He took it as well as the map and then headed to the library door.

Some time has passed but the Emperor was still examining ancient books and papers. When he glanced at the clock, he found out that it was already rather late. Then Emperor put away the documents and looked around, searching for Haschwald.

"I wonder where he went."-Bach thought.

Quincy leader left the library and headed to the room, where they were resting before. However, he wasn't able to find his soldier there. Emperor checked some more places nearby but still with the same result.

Then Emperor had no other choice but to head into the maze of various corridors and continue to search for Haschwald there.

Some amount of time has passed since His Majesty left the main cave and entered the maze. He still wasn't able to find any traces of his soldier there. Emperor has already wanted to head back and search for Haschwald somewhere else but then he suddenly heard a soft singing, coming from one of the side corridors. Quincy leader hurried there.

Soon enough he reached the small cave and saw Haschwald, who was drawing something on the paper sheet while singing:

_"The sealed King of Quincy~"_

Haschwald's voice was so pure and melodic, that His Majesty almost forgot why he came here and was just silently listening to his soldier's beautiful singing.

But then Emperor finally managed to concentrate his attention at the reason because of which he came here.

"Haschwald."-Bach called.

The blond Quincy shuddered slightly from surprise. He immediately stopped singing and quickly turned around.

"Oh, Your Majesty..Excuse me, I didn't notice how you came here."-it was noticeable that Haschwald was slightly embarrassed because the Emperor heard him singing.

Quincy leader came closer to Haschwald and embraced him.

"What are you doing here? You made me worry about you again, by the way."-Bach said.

Haschwald explained everything to His Majesty and then quickly started to apologize.

"Yare-yare. Who could know that my Haschwald is so curious?"-Bach sighed.-"Well, let's return. After all it's rather late already."

Soon two Quincies were in their room. They took off their outerwear and got into bed. Emperor glanced at Haschwald and noticed that the blond Quincy was slightly shivering from cold. Then Emperor took his trench coat from the chair and wrapped Haschwald in it. After that His Majesty lay down next to Haschwald and hugged him tightly.

"You have a rather beautiful voice."-Bach remarked.

"You think so, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald blushed slightly.

"Yes."-Bach smiled.-"By the way, what was that song you have been singing?"

"It's a Kaiser Gesang. A song which is dedicated to you, Your Majesty. Ancient members of our clan composed it long ago and since that time this song had been passing from generation to generation. Kaiser Gesang is a song of hope. Our ancestors, who composed it, and then all other Quincies were hoping that one day you, Your Majesty, will return to us and will be able to protect our clan from all the adversities, which happened to it during so many ages."-Haschwald explained.

"I see."-Bach said.-"However, I have never heard our soldiers singing it."

"Huh? But when we were at that festival in the valley, many villagers had been singing it."-Haschwald said.

"Really? Well, you see, when you are nearby, I don't notice anything or anybody else around me anymore."-Emperor chuckled.

He gave Haschwald a kiss on the lips and then resumed his speech.

"Now how about you will sing Kaiser Gesang to me again?"-Bach asked.-"I hope you don't mind."

"Well.."-Haschwald was hesitating for a bit but then nodded.

While the blond Quincy was singing, Emperor closed his eyes and was leisurely stroking his soldier on the head.

_"And within 9 days he will reclaim the world~"_

Haschwald's voice was so soothing that Emperor hasn't even noticed how he fell asleep.

On the next morning two Quincies were going to return to Vandenreich.

"Later I will send some soldiers to take the books and documents from here and bring it to our castle."-Emperor said, heading to the stairs, which led outside.

Emperor went forward but Haschwald stopped to throw a last glance at the catacombs. Suddenly he saw some blurred silhouette, which was floating in the air near the opposite wall. Small ghost slowly waved his hand to Haschwald.

_"Itterasshai~"_-wind wailed quietly.

Haschwald blinked and the apparition immediately exhaled in the air. The blond Quincy was stunned for a couple of seconds but then he turned around and quickly headed to the stairs.

"Your Majesty, please, wait for me!"-Haschwald exclaimed and hurried after the Emperor.


End file.
